The Chronicles of Azure Rydder
by 6Fortius9
Summary: - Genius baby brother of Levi. From birth, to the toddler days, to the time spent together in the military academy, and after graduation. Protective Levi. [Extra Note: @1st Expedition]
1. Chapter 1 : Levi-onii-chan!

**Year 838 – Shiganshina District**

Faster, he has to move faster…!

Laboured breaths of sharp intake of oxygen seem to have been forgotten, were the sounds of his pulsing heart always this loud? He inhaled shakily once more, forcing the air down into his lungs. The cold sweat were dripping down his face, into his eyes to serve its one purpose of obscuring his sight, but for once in his fifteen summers, he could not find it in himself to wipe it away.

More…!

He blew the long raven locks back from his face, extending his right muscled hand forward to shoot the grapple-hooks of the manoeuvre gear into the hard walls of the city. Sharp, desperate grey eyes stared hard at his destination, gauging the distance and the angle of the next leap instinctively.

Faster…!

A long line of curses spewed from his lips when he realized that he was out of gas, and swivelling around to lessen the impact of his fall, he landed, rolling forward on the ground and into an abandoned alley.

The man abandoned his 3DMG without hesitation, instead turning to head for the hospital at his top speed, short muscled legs straining.

Hurry…Or he won't make it!

The man arrived just in time, pushing past many white clad figures and orange patients, who were mostly soldiers wounded from the attacks of the Titans. As he threw the door off its hinge, he was met with a series of astounded cries and there, seated on the bed, was his Mother, calmly and wearily smiling at him.

"Rivaille." The word was pronounced with much affection.

Rivaille stood, still panting at the door, before he hesitantly walked forward on trembling, burning legs, looking at his beautiful Mother unsurely.

"Okaa-sama." He said.

She tilted her head, a habit which she had when she knew something he does not, and a bead of sweat trailed down her face as she lifted a shaky hand to him. Rivaille grasped it between calloused palms, emotionally pressing it to his cheek.

"Were you fooling around outside again?" She asked sweetly. "Geez…You have always been so disobedient, Rivai, I hope your little brother wouldn't be like you."

"Gomenasai. (I'm sorry)" It was the only thing he could possibly say to her.

"You were playing with your little toy, again, weren't you?" She uttered in a whisper. Sharp grey eyes looked back at her, wide with astonishment and she chuckled. "Of course, I am your kaa-san, I would have known."

"…I…" He did not know what to say.

"Wouldn't you like to meet your little brother?" She strained herself just by lifting up the little bundle in her arms, the child snuggling into her long platinum locks for just one moment before he was handed to Rivaille.

"T-This-" He stuttered, looking down at the bundle, at a lost over what to do.

"Look into his eyes, support him." Mother giggled.

"Eh-?" The man looked down.

Sky blue was the first thing he noticed. A breathtaking set of large, round azure orbs stared at him innocently, like the heavens above or a never ending river, as curious as they were beautiful. Short platinum blond locks, akin to his mother's, fanned over the child's pale face like the feathers of a swan, enveloping the child in its grasp.

"Breathe, Rivai." His Mother giggled once more.

Rivaille took a large gulp of air, so entranced by the angelic child – his little brother – that he forgot to breathe.

"Okaa-sama…He…What…"

"Azure."

"Nani (What)?"

"Azure Rydder, isn't that a perfect name for you, my sweetheart?" She reached out a hand, blindly groping for her little baby's hand and smiled when the boy reached out to grasp her finger.

"Gagagoo!" The boy cooed to her.

"You love it too, I see." She smiled happily, weakly.

"Okaa-sama…You…Your eyesight." Grey eyes widened with shock, and his hand, holding his mother's hand, trembled in her hold. "No…It can't be…"

She chuckled.

"Ara, you noticed…" A tear appeared at the corner of her eyes. His sweet, sweet Mother sighed blissfully, whilst that drop slithered down her face. "At least, at the very end, I managed to see my Rivai holding a child, even though it isn't his."

She tried laughing, only to choke on her soft laughter as the tears forced her throat to constrict.

"…Okaa-sama." Rivaille tightened his hold on her, his eyes burning at his realization.

"Ri…vai…" She breathed, voiced dying down with every word. "Azure…Take car…of…hi..."

Her breath escaped her, and she no longer inhaled.

A pair of slender hands slumped in both her sons' grasp, one falling through tiny fingers, the other held firmly as Rivaille leaned in, raven locks hiding his eyes from view as he pressed a kiss to his mother's fingers.

Tears soundlessly streaked down his cheeks, amidst the whimpers and cries of his little brother.

-x-

Living without his Mother was hard, more so than any fight he ever had. In the empty house which they once shared, he found himself missing her cheerful humming as she took out the clothes to hang, her flicks to his forehead when he arrived home, late to dinner again, and even her afternoon tea sessions, when she would just sit in the chair beside the window, enjoying a simple sip of the tea. She was just…there. And now that she wasn't, it was simply depressing.

As they always said, you never notice the beauty of things until they are gone.

It was only fortunate that Azure had survived the birthing, and was left to him because they had no other relatives.

Like a godsend, his presence helped distract him from the absence of his mother. So preoccupied with taking care of an infant was he, that he managed to look away from the illusions of the past. Azure's occasional coos and whimpers to him, when he took notice of these images or was slumped at one side, considering suicide, were like a slap in the face, making him recall his Mother's last words and his last family, whom he couldn't possibly leave alone.

There was no worry over their finance. His mother had originated from a royal family afterall, only thrown out due to her eloping with a 'dirty rat from the districts', though her uncle has been secretly providing them with money since way back then.

He hated living on the supplies of others, but if it will allow him to feed Azure, he supposed he could bear with it.

Hands full with arranging his Mother's funeral and his little brother, he had decided to retreat completely from his underground life to care for Azure.

-x-

**Year 839 – Shiganshina District**

A year slid by uneventfully, and before Rivaille knew it, it was the anniversary of Mother's death.

He had long gotten over her passing, knowing from experience in the underground world that dwelling over the dead was only going to cause more meaningless deaths. However, he would sometimes catch Azure staring longingly at her picture, whimpering sadly.

That child had become huge part of his life, taking up more space than any other person had in his life, including Mother.

Azure had become his life, essentially. Rivaille did not think he could live anymore without him around, especially with the number of times that he had considered suicide, and only backed down because he was discouraged by a giggle from Azure.

Waking up automatically in the cold of the night to feed him, knowing the colour and things that Azure has a liking for – Black, and any living mammals or birds in general – and appearing at the first cry he heard were the first signs of his growing brother complex. Any other signs would be that time when he beat up several thugs for disturbing Azure's milk time, visiting the horses daily simply because the child likes them, and the fact that they are moving because several thugs managed to land a hand on Azure:

_*Knock knock*_

_The mailman? He thought. There should not be any mail today._

_Gingerly placing down Azure on the ground, he met the inquisitive sky blue eyes and unconsciously, the sides of his lips perked up. Azure didn't even whine in protest when he pulled out the bottle from his mouth, wiping it clean before ruffling his platinum blond locks._

"_Levi?" His little brother tilted his head to the side._

_It was a nickname for his onii-chan (big brother), considering how much harder 'Rivaille' is to pronounce, especially for a small infant. _

"_Wait for me, I'll be back in a minute." He instructed._

"_Aa~" Azure nodded._

_Opening the door, Rivaille was not surprised when he was met with two familiar faces from underground. Gruff, dirty and heavily muscled, they loomed over Rivaille's naturally short frame like the Titans. _

"_Is there something you want?" Rivaille tried being polite. He would hate for Mother's house to be destroyed because of his rudeness._

_They stared down at him, large bodies blocking out the sunlight from reaching his face, then, a long arm reached up and waved an axe towards him._

_Rivaille scowled, back-stepping to avoid the attack. _

_Not a word or even a scream of fury, huh. The underground world must have recovered from his appearance, and gained quite a bit of confidence to outright attack him in his own home like this._

_Swivelling around on his heel, he grabbed the blunt side of the axe and tore the weapon out of the thug's grip, throwing it up in the air to grab the wooden handle before swinging it back towards the thug instead._

"_LEVI!"_

_A wrenching cry tore out of the infant's throat before muffled whimpers were heard, stealing away Rivaille's attention at once._

"_Azure?!" He raced back into the house, turning his back on the two thugs all too easily._

_He could have sworn that he felt his heart leap out of his throat when he saw Azure's room. The windows were smashed, caramel curtains fluttering in the summer breeze, and a large, gigantic man holding poor Azure captive, much to the boy's distress._

"_Haha! Not so great now, are you, Wolverine Rivaille? Now that we have your brother in our hands," The taunt came from behind, but was easily ignored in his panic._

_All he could focus on was Azure's face, streaked with a river of blood that had formed from a wound caused by a stray shard of glass. Wide blue eyes were glazed with tears as he looked up at him, tiny arms reaching out to him pleadingly whilst a large palm slapped itself painfully over his mouth. Tears bubbled over and a sob seem to build up within him._

_Rivaille saw red._

**He would kill them all.**

_By the time the red had faded away, there were three bodies messily butchered on the ground and red splattered over Azure's room – the same room which Mother had prepared so carefully for him. In his arms was Azure, safe though his face was dirtied by blood._

_Sharp grey eyes dilated as he assessed the damage done. He remembered his promise to his mother when she had first discovered his line of job, about how he would never kill unless really required, and his eyes burned when he realized he had once again, broken another promise with her. It took all he had to not puke right then and there, in horror and disgust at what he had done._

_He had taken the life of a human pointlessly._

_Who knows what parents they have, or what children they may have, would react when they discovered their son, brother, father, uncle, or even lover is murdered by another?_

_A tear escaped his eyes as he dropped to his knees amidst the blood, ragged breaths escaping him._

_Was there forgiveness? Will he ever be forgiven for taking away their family and friend?_

"_Levi…" A soft whimper broke him from his trance, and tiny fingers brushing over his face caught his attention._

_He looked down._

_Azure stared up at him with teary sky blue eyes, carrying pity, forgiveness, and understanding in them, almost as if he comprehended Rivaille's emotions. The child pushed himself further into his frozen brother, wailing brokenly as if crying for Rivaille._

_And Rivaille…_

_Rivaille could only stare at the bloodstains._

Okay, it wasn't such a small thing, he'd admit.

The incident had been traumatizing, and rumours have spread like wildfire around the neighbourhood about it. Nobody blamed him, knowing that it was the thugs who attacked first and he did it only in self-defence and to protect Azure, but it only served to heighten his guilt and self-hatred.

Those thugs had come because of his reputation underground.

If he continued staying in that village, Azure would only be put in more danger, and the rest of the villagers would begin to suspect something was up, with the increased attacks from the thugs.

And so, he moved into another smaller village, where the population was less dense and lesser people would suspect things.

-x-

The soft yips made him giggle, and the little fearless creatures barked playfully as he brushed his tiny hands behind their ears, earning whines when he retracted his arms. The bright rays of the sun were so comfortingly warm that he couldn't help but lean back into the large frame of their Mother, the urge to snooze pulling a soft yawn out of him.

Azure thinks he might have found his own secret sanctuary.

Whilst his Levi had once again been getting rid of the few crooks who managed to follow their trail, the child had happily decided to leave his faithful black knight to his task, crawling off to explore their new home.

There wasn't much to see, at first sight. Like any other houses in Shiganshina, it was built with hard stone as its foundation, its bricks yellowing from the hundred years since it was laid, its only renovation from back then being the wooden planks that were hammered in neatly, and a dull orangey-red rooftop.

However, to a child who has remained cooped inside a room or carried around his whole life, the house seemed more than gigantic from his position on the ground.

Azure stared up in awe, smiling widely as he clapped once. Smart Levi really has chosen a nice house for them.

Sky blue eyes blinked when a frog hopped past, stopping just to look at him and croak once, before hopping away once more.

"Pollow?" Azure tilted his head and smiled.

With each hop the frog takes, he carefully advanced behind it, watching its path curiously all the while. Levi would worry if he cannot find his way home, afterall.

_Hop; Crawl. Hop; Crawl once more._

Azure gazed worriedly at the frog as it stopped before a patch of grass, just next to the wall. If it continues hopping forward, it would hurt itself.

_Hop!_

And it disappears.

"Wa~? Rog?" He looked up in confusion, only to see the grey walls that separate him and the frog.

Swivelling around, he stared at his Levi. Rivaille was still busy beating those men to the ground, asking them something, enraged. He didn't look like he would have time to look for Frog with him, so he would have to go alone. (In truth, he couldn't find his little brother and thought that they might have kidnapped Azure again.)

Finally making up his mind, the little toddler advanced forward.

For a moment, green blocked his vision, the next thing he knew, he found himself in a garden, filled with a variety of flowers, insects and even several dogs.

Azure blinked slowly, dazed by the sight.

The frog was before him, looking back to croak once before blending into the midst of the green.

"'oggy~" He giggled when one of the puppies came forward, sniffing his hand tentatively before nudging his tummy and barking playfully.

-x-

Erwin Smith had not expected to see this when he returned home.

At first, he was simply looking forward to coming back to an empty house, his housekeeper long gone after cleaning his house. He would have a bath, sit down in his house and sip at a cup of coffee, enjoying a long moment of peace and quiet without having the Titan's crunching sounds as they ate his friends or his comrades dying all over the place. He would then remember the ones dead, the people who have sacrificed their lives, before falling asleep on the couch.

But what he had not expected was for a little white-haired infant to interfere with his plans by appearing in his garden and bonding with his dogs.

Erwin had watched the child carefully from his window, not wary of him, but rather, of his own dogs.

Despite the intermixing of their blood with other dog species, he had no doubt that his pets still retained their violent, fighting nature as the Tosa Inu breed, giving them a tendency to attack strangers who seemed unfamiliar. It had taken two months himself, before he was even able to come close enough to touch their mother but even then, he was given a harsh nip on the hand.

Yet currently, the child was lying happily on the adult female, her puppies curled around him whereas she guarded him protectively, almost as if she acknowledged him as one of her pups.

Who was the child? He furrowed his brows. How was he able to tame the animals so quickly?

A flash of the Titans appeared in his mind and he quickly shake off the idea. No, he can't possibly…

Erwin blinked when a startling shade of sky blue eyes looked up at him and the child waved cheerfully at him.

The blonde hesitated for a moment before he returned the wave unsurely.

Satisfied with his response, the child went back to fake wrestling with one of the puppies, hugging it around the tummy like they first did to his.

It was only after some seconds of watching the child that he sighed and finally decided to go out to his garden.

The child watched him in a sort of fascinated trance as he walked out of his house, strolling forward until he was before the boy to squat down to his height, trying to seem less intimidating.

Yet he was once again astonished when his female Tosa Inu snapped back her lips in a feral growl, her brown eyes guarded towards him, before they mellowed when the child hugged her neck, rubbing the back of her ears fondly.

Just who was this boy?

"What is your name, child?" Erwin finally asked.

The boy only tilted his head in confusion before answering:

"Levi."

"Levi…Right?" He nodded. "Why are you here? Where is your family?"

Azure blue eyes blinked three more times before he finally pointed into the grassy plains with a smile and twinkling eyes.

" 'Rog bot me 'ere. N' Fa…Fami is Levi!" He answered happily.

"I…I see." No, he doesn't, but he wasn't going to admit that. "Levi, I'm fine with you staying here for the day, but before you do so, tell me…Do you know how to get home?"

He absolutely refused to be stuck with a lost infant, no matter how fascinating he is.

" 'ome?" The boy tilted his head again.

"Yes, home." Erwin answered.

"Wall Maria."

"…Could you be more specific?"

"Shiganshina."

Erwin had a feeling that this conversation is going to take a long time.

-x-

"Azure! Where are you?!"

Rivaille was at the limits of his patience. Already, he had combed through the entire district twice, and was fully prepared to comb through it again if it meant that he could find his lost little brother. However…How was it possible for a one year old to travel so far within the matter of a day?! It had taken him at least five hours, even with the 3DMG on.

"Azure!" He cursed when his gas supply ran out, reminding him of that day when his Mother had given birth to Azure.

This was almost the exact same situation, only now he has no destination in mind.

Sighing, the raven haired man finally decided to return to their new house for a short rest before returning to the search. If he collapse out of exhaustion, there would really then be no hope of finding Azure.

His first mistake was not removing the manoeuvre gear and leaving it on.

Rivaille sighed as he removed his coat, relaxing the moment he entered his house. Despite its typical appearance on the outside, the reason why he had chosen this house specifically was due to its homey interior. It was similar to their other house, quelling the slight feeling of homesickness that he knew they both have.

"Levi~?"

Exhausted grey eyes blinked, feeling rejuvenated at once.

Rivaille walked briskly into the living room, staring into azure eyes in disbelief for a long time before he dropped to his knees, embracing the tiny, sleepy figure tightly.

"Azure." He breathed.

"Levi." Tiny hands stroked his head.

"So…Your name is Azure, huh."

Sharp grey eyes flashed open, pulling away Azure away from the direction of the voice at once.

The blonde man fixated his little brother with his collected, icy cold gaze, one side of his lips twitching up in what appears to be fondness. His hair looked as if they had been messed up at some point of time by Azure's subconscious habit of hair-pulling when he sleeps, and dark circles were visible underneath his eyes. He donned the uniform of a military member proudly, even this late into the night.

A Survey Corps member.

Rivaille narrowed his eyes.

"And I suppose you are the 'Levi' whom I've been hearing so often about?"

"Hai, I am Levi Rydder, sir." He purposely used his nickname, knowing how his real name was being circulated around underground as a notorious criminal.

That was his second mistake.

"Erwin Smith, leader of the 3rd squad in the Survey Corps." The man introduced, cocking his head to Azure this time round with an amused smile. "That boy happened to land into my yard by chance, through a hole in the fence separating our houses. He introduced himself as 'Levi', and caused my dogs quite the misery when he left."

"I apologize for all the trouble he has caused you, sir." Rivaille lowered his head, staring warily up at the man though raven locks. Had he been found out? "He seems to be quite a danger-magnet."

"It's okay. But if I may ask, are you a new trainee…?" Erwin trailed off, looking at his gear questioningly.

"Hai. (Yes.)" Rivaille gave a swift nod, so used to lying that he did not even hesitate.

"I see. I remember my own trainee days – Those were the days of torture with Dot Pixis as my batch's trainer. I heard that he's taken back his ex-job as an instructor, instructing everyone in strategic planning." Erwin smiled. "How are you faring under his tutelage?"

Rivaille was aware of the trap in those words. Dot Pixis was the old man in Garrisons who had been chasing after him ever since he made his debut in the underground world. He knew that old man as well as he knew the back of his hands. He would never willingly teach a bunch of children. But then again…He could have been forced to by the government.

"I'm doing quite well, sir."

And that...was his final mistake.

"Sou. (Is that so.)" Erwin closed his eyes. "…You…"

A bead of sweat dripped down Rivaille's face as he stared intensely at the blond man through wary grey eyes. He had made a mistake, and they were both aware of it. He waited patiently for Erwin's reply, muscles tensing under his clothes as they prepared to lung for his blades. He cannot be found out by the government, at least, not now, when Azure was still relying on him.

"Eru," Azure peeked out from behind Rivaille. "Oyasumi~! (Good night!)"

"Eh? That's-" He blinked, shocked.

"Sayonala! (Good bye!)" Azure waved.

"…Do you really hate me that much?" The blonde lifted a brow.

"I luv Eru!" Azure yelled, looking guilty. "Bud it late…Eru shd go home."

A moment of silence echoed, before Erwin finally stood and smirked.

"My, my…He seems to really hate my presence, doesn't he?" A glint of realization seems to have settled in his eyes. He dropped a fond ruffle to Azure's head when the baby tried to protest. "I should get going soon anyway. Will you see me to the door, Levi?"

"…Sure." The raven haired man gingerly placed Azure down, pushing his platinum blond locks back behind his ears. "Be good, Azure. Don't run about again."

"Bud…Levi~!" The child grabbed his sleeve, looking pitifully up at his big brother.

"It's just for a while." He stated, before leaving with the golden haired squad leader.

_Click._

"We are alone. What do you want to tell me, sir?"

"Just so you know, Dot Pixis is not teaching at any academy right now."

Sharp grey eyes flashed to the other man as Rivaille leaned on the door, folding his arms calmly. Erwin stood leaning against the wall as well, watching the stars with a knowing, emotionless expression. Somehow, this man reminded him of his own mother with their similar mysterious countenance, as if they possessed some wisdom which others don't.

"I thought as much." Rivaille dropped his polite way of speaking, reverting to his usual crude words. "That old bag of bones would much rather drink his life away than to teach a bunch of snot-nosed brats."

"And the wolf finally revealed his true nature." Erwin smirked.

"That's bullshit. You suspected me from the beginning."

"I wouldn't know about suspicion, but I am aware of a certain criminal disappearing off the surface of earth after the death of a certain ex-Royalty."

"The old tout told you, huh," Rivaille snorted. "Always chasing after me continuously in the underground world and going so far as to track my Mother's private life as well…He's always been quite troublesome."

"You're not one to say that. I've been living in Shiganshina for a half a year just waiting for you to show up, and who would have expected that boy to lead me to you."

"…What did I do wrong?" Rivaille asked quietly.

"You placed on your gear without the trainee jacket. You introduced yourself as 'Levi', rather than 'Rivaille' as your other neighbour has told me. And there was that one about Pixis." Erwin pointed out. "Although…it seems like I wasn't the only one who noticed."

"Azure." Rivaille knew, even without his hint.

"That boy is rather smart, isn't he?" The blonde lifted a brow. "When he first realized he had landed in the home of a military officer living right next to your house, he purposely gave vague and false details about his home to mislead me away from you. When the neighbour revealed your real name, he acted foolish and asked 'Who?' His intrusion into our conversation before just confirmed that everything he has done up until now was not coincidental. How old is he?"

"One." The raven haired man answered reluctantly.

"And the fact that he could coin sentences at his age just adds to his growing list of talents. He is a genius. Why don't you enrol him in a military school to get him some proper schooling?" Erwin asked.

"Why don't you just get to the main point and stop asking meaningless questions?" Rivaille snapped, ticked off with his consistent hedging on his brother.

Erwin stared at him for half a second before straightening to stand before him.

"Join the Survey Corps."

They were four simple words that carried too much responsibility for him to bear. Those similar words, Rivaille recalled, had been uttered the first and last time he met old Dot Pixis as well, rendering him speechless.

"I humbly reject your offer." He repeated the same answer he gave that old man. "If that is all, I would suggest you to piss off from now onwards and stay away from Azure."

"…I will not give up." His hand paused on the door knot. "Your power is essential for all of humanity. Even if I have to steal away Azure's 'Levi', even if I have to get Azure on my side to convince you, I will definitely make you join the Survey Corps."

"…Words." Rivaille spat in disgust and shut the door with a thud, ignoring the determined eyes that bore themselves in his back.

"Levi~?" Azure stared up at him when he entered, reaching up both arms for him to carry.

The raven haired young man quietly yielded to his demand, rocking the child back and forth in a rhythmic motion as he absent-mindedly hummed a lullaby that their Mother used to sing to him when he was young. Erwin's words flew back to him as Azure fiddled with his hair.

_That boy is rather smart, isn't he?_

_He is a genius._

_Why don't you enrol him in a military school to get him some proper schooling?_

He lifted Azure up, staring into deep azure eyes that blinked sleepily at him.

"Azure…You are intelligent, aren't you?" A sparkle in his eyes. He cupped his chin curiously as if seriously wondering about the question, and Rivaille decided to point out. "Normal one year olds do not speak in sentences, or comprehend most of the words people tell them."

"Aa…smart?" A furrow appeared in the tiny brows and he pointed to himself questioningly.

"Ah, you are a genius, so I will need you to answer this one question," Rivaille paused, mentally asking himself if this was the right thing to do. "If you could have a better future but you must leave me, would you rather choose that or your current life with me?"

"Levi." Azure answered immediately.

"Think properly. This is your own future."

"Levi."

"Are you sure?"

Rivaille was brilliantly surprised when Azure tilted his head to the side with a knowing expression, a split image of their Mother then and there, and cupped his cheeks softly.

"Levi. 'est puture."


	2. Chapter 2 : Erwin Smith

**Year 840 ****–**** Trost District**

_Dot Pixis, Commander of the Garrison Division:_

_It has been at least a year since you first handed me the documentary on the wall-class underground criminal, 'Wolverine Rivaille'. As you had suspected, he has been living within Wall Maria, Shiganshina District, all the while for the past several years, under his given name, 'Rivaille Rydder'. He has moved into my area around half a year ago, carrying with him the weight of an infant brother, Azure Rydder, although it is still unconfirmed if the child is related to him by blood (considering their many differing physical features)._

_I have come out to him on the day we first met, requesting for him to join the Scouting Legion. But again, just as you have predicted, even after dropping multiple hints on the benefits that he and Azure would receive should they join, Rivaille has rejected my offer immediately without a second thought. However, in contrast to what you have said, he has not displayed any outright violence to me…Unless provoked, of course, but that would be mentioned to the later part of this letter._

_So far, I have been sticking close to them in an attempt to understand their lifestyle, and thus, find a way that would hopefully generate loyalty for the Survey Corps in them. There has been no success so far, judging by the unwavering response that I would still receive every so often. However, gradually, I am beginning to understand why they became the way they do, and why they do the things they do._

_I will try not to bore you as I provide you with the following details on their lifestyle, but I cannot promise you anything __–__ Their lifestyle are almost never productive._

_Usually, our mornings would start off with a knock on the door and a simple greeting…_

-x-

**Year 840 - Shiganshina District - 08:00am**

"Join the Survey Corps."

…was never the best wakeup call that one should give to Wolverine Rivaille, but was done so anyway.

For half a dozen dazed seconds, the raven haired young man was merely staring, glazed eyed, into the cold icy blue eyes of his unwanted neighbour, before Erwin Smith found the wooden door slammed rudely in his face, leaving the Survey Corps member standing awkwardly outside the cottage.

_Aho~! Aho~! _The birds cried (which means 'idiot'.)

And Erwin Smith would have eagerly agreed with them on that, should he not know the importance of all this.

For four months now, this morning ritual has been repeating itself nearly every morning, turning into just another one of their daily routines. For all his persistence and unflappable demeanour, Erwin would normally have dropped the task by now – stating that the time spent was not worth it, but he himself knew best about what Rivaille's membership could possibly mean, if he joined.

Besides the obvious military power that will be provided, the Survey Corps' recently shaky position amongst the council would also be cemented, granting them more supplies for their expeditions to the outside. And this, in turn, translates to lower death rates and possible higher recruitment rates. Another factor to put in all this is the fact that Rivaille's presence would also be a big boost in the men's morale, albeit with some slight distrust at first.

But for all he was worth, this was gradually becoming a huge pain in the neck. Pursing Rivaille was just as hard as proposing to a boulder and expecting it to agree to marriage – It was impossible.

In addition…

Erwin Smith steeled himself for an attack when the door was slammed open, blue eyes widening when they caught the sharp glint of a metallic object, aimed right at his face. The blonde bent down, easily evading the attack, only to cough when a harder object collided with his revealed head, dropping to the ground with a clank.

A pan.

Erwin twitched.

How was he supposed to live up to his name as Survey Corp, if he is easily caught off guard by a simple kitchen supply?

The poor fool was an idiot if he really thought that the assault would end there.

The moment he stood up, poor Erwin was taken aback when he saw the object aimed at him this time – A cleaver – and immediately stepped aside to avoid the attack, the sharp end of the knife forming a small red gash on his cheek, and –

A chilling cold tub of water was emptied down on him from above, by a certain toddler who he was certain planned all this.

A short moment of silence permeated through the area.

His tosa inu dogs barked, running around him happily as they watched their drooping wet master, having avoided the wet attack fortunately when they saw the boy on the second floor of the house.

Erwin coughed, a hand reaching up to wipe the water from his eyes.

"You guys…One day, instead of being killed by the Titans, I might very well die from your attacks."

Blank faces met his words. Erwin couldn't decide if it was the nonchalance that they reacted with to the thought of his death, or the sleepiness that was still present in both Rydders' eyes that scared him more.

They did all this whilst half-asleep, and simply because he had stirred them from their naps.

"If you die, it will just be one less fool in this world." Rivaille grumbled.

"Eru is not good. Eru wakes us up." Azure said sweetly. Erwin had started teaching him the correct pronunciation ever since that day, not eager to bear with his incomprehensible baby speech for another few months. "Eru should die."

…and this was one of the times when he regrets doing so.

Erwin shivered and sneezed when a gust of wind blew past; rendering him incapable of retorting…Not that he had anything to say to the boy, especially when his overprotective older brother was present.

"Oi, Erwin, come in." A towel was thrown to him. Rivaille already had his back turned to him when the blonde looked down, sharp grey eyes turning to him for just a second. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not doing this out of concern for you. I just wouldn't like it if Azure cries because you died of a cold in your next expedition."

Erwin stared for a while longer before a slow smile crossed his lips.

"Of course, this is all for Azure."

-x-

…

_Whilst their pranks in the morning might seem meaningless and even pointlessly dangerous to many, I have noticed that each prank was planned with only the best strategies __–__ every possible reaction of the foe was anticipated, and some which allow escape were purposely used to lure the enemy into a trap. Furthermore, besides Azure__'__s strategies, I sensed that every knife and object that was aimed at me had meticulously calculated numbers behind them, increasing with every week to raise the bar. As proof, my agility in avoiding attacks has improved by leaps and bounds ever since I have met them half a year ago (and I know what you__'__d say __–__ I__'__m not showing off)._

_If Rivaille's skills really are just as sharp as you have described, I have no doubt that he would be able to kill me in an instant if he wished to, instead of dabbling around and making me dance like a puppet in his hands. This terrifying talent, combined with Azure's quick mind, makes a deadly combination in combat, but at the same time, making them all the more essential in the Scouting Legion. _

_I think I finally understand now, why you were so persistent about making me accept this mission before. Their potential seems limitless, and if polished and nurtured well in the proper environment, would definitely outshine even the most unprecedented in the human history. _

_Such talent should definitely not be wasted in the underground world of the inner-walls. _

…

-x-

**10:00am**

"Marie, Arthur, Alfred, Wendy, Blossom…"

Azure trailed off, patting each horse on the head in turn as they galloped to the stable's door to greet him with a soft neigh. Rivaille had quietly resigned himself to being Azure's personal transporter, holding on to the child's short legs as they hung unsteadily from either side of his head.

Erwin observed them from behind, watching the horses back away hurriedly when they saw his fighter dogs.

"…Kelvin, Dunman, Jordon, Erwin, and…"

Azure's face broke into a wide smile as he hugged the last horse fondly.

"…Rivaille!"

"Why does the last horse have my name?" The disgruntled raven haired young man asked, back hunched and brows twitching as the horse's muzzle shifted inches away from his head. "Anyway, that's dirty, Azure. Get away from it."

"To be more exact, if you could pronounce our names clearly, why do you insist on using those nicknames to refer to us?" Erwin folded his arms crossly. He was not pleased, in the slightest, with his comrades in the Survey Corps calling him 'Eru-chan!' recently.

"Hm? Because Levi is Levi and Eru is Eru." Azure tilted his head, laughing when the horse licked his face. "And Rivaille is Rivaille!"

Rivaille the man scowled deeply as he backed off three steps from Rivaille the horse. Azure made a sound of protest, blinking curiously when his Levi placed him on the ground and leaned down to his eye level.

"Rivaille." He stated

"Ri…vaille?" Azure cocked his head in confusion, sky blue eyes puzzled.

"Yes, Rivaille. Say it together."

"Rivaille."

"Good, now point to the horse and say it."

"Rivaille." Azure pointed at Rivaille the horse.

"Now, point to me and say it." Rivaille the man ordered.

Sky blue eyes watched his Levi humorously as he pointed to the raven haired man and giggled, saying:

"Levi."

Rivaille sighed, long and tired, and looked up at his blond neighbour seriously.

"It's hopeless." He finalized.

"Ah (Yeah), I already knew." Erwin nodded, much to the confusion of Azure who looked between them.

Rivaille stood and gingerly passed his little brother to Erwin, surprising both the child and the blonde with this sudden gesture of trust.

Erwin was lost. This had never happened before.

Azure only laughed and patted his cheek fondly.

"I'll have to go buy the groceries today, and perhaps, deal with _them_ for a bit." Sharp grey eyes glinted maliciously, clearly referring to some unfortunate thugs who had came after the Wolverine Rivaille. "Take care of Azure while I go get the things we need. I'll have to buy some extra too, seeing how _someone_ has been dropping in too often as of late to snack on our breakfast and dinner."

And _that_, was clearly referring to Erwin.

The stern-faced blonde could only look down, pushing back the shame that threatened to show on his face at eating the food of a supposedly wanted criminal.

"I'll get going now." A calloused hand ruffled platinum blond locks, earning a soft twinkling giggle from Azure, who used tiny hands to latch onto it. The sides of Rivaille's lips twitched up in a small shadow of a smile. "Is there anything you'll need, Azure?"

Azure pouted adorably before answering cheerfully.

"Books! Many, many books like those you've been giving me!" Sky blue eyes twinkled mysteriously as Azure tilted his head to the side.

It was a sort of knowing look, Erwin recognized, one which usually garnered a glint of nostalgia and sullen wistfulness in Rivaille's sharp predatory grey eyes, as if he was reminded of someone he missed greatly – his Mother, no doubt. But why would Azure have a knowing look then?

"Is there anything else?"

"Mnh…" Azure pushed a finger to his lips. "Tomatoes! Lots and lots of them! And also, chalks!"

"Chalk?" Rivaille lifted a brow questioningly.

"The oba-chan (auntie) next door has been teaching me how to read and draw!"

"Azure…" Rivaille looked at his little brother reproachfully. "Haven't I told you not to leave the house without either one of Erwin's dogs or me accompanying you?"

"Gomenasai!" Came the automatic response.

The raven haired young man could only heave another sigh before shooting Erwin a meaningful glare.

"Take him back by five. I'll leave him in your hands." Rivaille stated, and clearly would have said more if Azure wasn't here. Erwin could clearly hear the unsaid words. _Don't you dare betray my trust, Erwin, protect Azure with your life and if I find even a strand of hair missing from his head or even a tear slip out of his eyes, I'll send you to hell and back and give you so much pain that you'll fucking wish that you've never been born and-_

Erwin blocked out the words, and mutely nodded his head.

Rivaille grunted, giving his dear little brother another poke on the nose before leaving the stables. A series of ominous pops and cracks of a roughened hand followed him as he prepared himself to beat the shit out of the several stalkers he had seen following them before.

Erwin stood, lost, until Azure wiggled around in his hands to face him, while being carried. Sky blue eyes gazed at him questioningly when he merely continued to stare, his own set of blue eyes dull with the sudden realization:

"I am lower than my dogs." He stated, a question posed as a statement.

"Mn!"

Azure's bright smile only serves as another huge blow to his pride.

-x-

…

_Rivaille's recent show of trust in me, despite his previous ridiculous reluctance about even allowing Azure to come within five meters radius of my house, is another thing worthy of notice. Although I am uncertain if it was due to Azure's fondness of me or if it is merely his own emotions and instincts that is pushing him to make such decisions, the more accepting attitude he has adopted to me, however, seems to point to the later. However, despite this possible bond of friendship, his replies to any conversation with relation to the Scouting Legion are just as swift and immediate as ever, coming off as crude, even._

_On days when Rivaille takes a break from beating the thugs, he would take Azure and stay within the walls of his home all day, doing things that vary from cleaning, to educating Azure in academics, and even providing some degree of military training. I have noticed that majority of his time is occupied by the child, to the point that not even a mother could compare. His possessiveness over Azure could even be termed as a brother complex, and this may have resulted from the loss of his mother when Azure was born._

_On the other hand, whenever Rivaille entrusts Azure into my hands, though..._

…

-x-

**10:15am**

"…We have a whole day to ourselves, what do you want to do, Azure?"

This was the first time that they were alone together _(first of the next two months they would spend together)_, and he intended to make full use of this chance to butter up the child and create the essential emotional ties with him. However, unlike Rivaille who persisted to treat him like a child, Erwin was confident that by treating him as an adult, the Azure will eventually come out from that babyish act of his and make things such that his intelligence was undeniable, forcing Rivaille to join the Survey Corps.

What he hadn't expected though, was…

"Play with me, Eru!"

"…Eh?"

-x-

**10:30am**

Erwin felt humiliated.

They were 'playing' right in the middle of the main street of the populated Shiganshina, where huge crowds were passing by almost every second of the day. The numerous curious and fascinated stares that bore into him seem almost mocking as he forced himself to hop once more, barely managing to jump into the small square. The cheerful merry-making of the townsfolk seem to have stopped, too, as the people turned to look at them, entranced by the game which they were playing.

And to make things worse…

"Eru! Do your best! Don't let yourself be beaten!"

…Azure was cheering him on as loudly as possible.

Hopscotch. That day, Erwin learnt the horror of the game.

"Eru! You did it!" The small platinum blonde laughed and clapped his hands happily as Erwin dropped the small marble, the marker, into his hands.

"Azure, do you always do this with Rivaille when you two go grocery shopping?" Erwin dare not imagine the deadpanned young man doing such a thing, in front of such big crowds.

"Dare (Who)?" Azure asked, puzzled.

"Rivaille. Levi." Erwin sighed.

Rivaille might have to change his name now, with the way this is going. Erwin did not want to go through the trouble of having to correct himself every time he mentioned the raven haired young man in front of Azure.

"No, I don't." Azure stated factually. "Levi will attract the attention of the military police."

"Oh." Why had he not thought of this?

"Anyway, Eru, these two onii-chans here wants to play the game as well! Could we let them join?" Azure cheerfully dragged two older children after him, smiling happily as he could be.

"Mate-! (Wait) Armin! I never said I wanted to-" The brunette child protested.

"Why not, Eren? This game seems fun!" The blonde smiled, and leaned into his friend's ear, whispering. "And besides, this is one of the traditional games that people in the past would play."

Erwin was certain that the boy had not meant for him to overhear, but the Survey Corps cadet managed to hear everything with the short distance between them. He pretended not to have noticed for fear of scaring the child, and only slipped a short glance at Azure, who smiled widely at him with twinkling, knowing azure eyes.

_He knew…_Erwin then understood the comment about the books back then in the stable.

"H-How do you play this game?" 'Armin' pretended not to know, asking curiously.

"You throw a marker within the outlined area, and jump on one leg, following the numbers on each square, but skip over the squares with markers. Then you return, jumping from the bigger number to smaller number, but pick up your marker on the way." Azure hopped on one leg to demonstrate. "However, you cannot jump into any square with the others' markers. If you do, you lose!"

"That sounds interesting!" Armin said as the same time as 'Eren' spoke.

"Why don't you demonstrate?"

Eren seems taken aback when, instead of retorting like the other kids probably would have, Azure smiled widely and nodded.

"Sure!"

Azure fiddled with the marble in his hands briefly before throwing it. It landed on '4' before rolling off to '3'.

Azure huffed in determination as he rolled up his long pants and hopped, easily landing on '1' before heading on to '2'.

Everything became much harder from there, Erwin noticed. Unlike Erwin, whose feet were large and found it hard to fit them into the squares, Azure's were short and tiny, making his leaps shorter and harder to reach into other squares as the game progressed.

The tiny platinum blonde wobbled on his one feet as he attempted to cross '3', and squeaked as he toppled to the ground.

"Ah!" The two children seemed worried for him.

Erwin mentally wondered what type of torture Rivaille would lay out for him once he discovered that Azure had tripped in his care, and most possibly obtained a scratch or two to his skin.

"Itai~" Azure smiled sheepishly, sticking out a tongue at his own clumsiness. "Shippai (I fail)."

Some of the crowd broke out in laughter.

The 'V' sign and the grin he gave helped reassure Erwin about his impending death, and somewhere along the game, the steely stern faced Survey Corps cadet found himself light heartedly smiling along with the rest of the crowd.

-x-

**11:00am**

Stupid Commander and his stupid, irresponsible demands…Why the heck was he, of all people, made the messenger boy when the Commander could have just called for a Scouting Legion meeting and told them once and for all?

Mike Zacharius cursed as he flew past the skies of the Shiganshina District.

Already, his leg muscles are sore from the constant manoeuvring of the 3DMG. For the past three hours, the poor blond man had been flying around all four districts of Wall Maria, searching out all Scouting Legion members simply to just relay the message that: Yes, there will still be an expedition held this year, but it will be withheld to December so that they would arrive home just in time to celebrate New Year's.

Yes, the message was really just that simple. And this was exactly why Mike really couldn't get why Keith Shadis refused to issue summons, sending him out instead. Because of that, his feet were certainly going to ache for the next few days.

"Damn Erwin too!" He added aloud.

The accursed man was yet another one of his sorrows right now, having left the comforts of his house to wander around stupid Shiganshina just so Mike has to spend more time finding him.

He really should demand a paycheck for all his efforts!

…

Mike gawped.

For a moment there, just as he looked down, the sniffer-man thought he had seen Erwin surrounded by a bunch of little brats, a small smile printed on his face as he hopped through what seemed like a bunch of…squares?...drawn onto the ground.

Was he imagining things?

Nononono…That definitely wasn't Erwin, Mike nodded decisively.

Erwin Smith is a human android that never smiles, much less spends his time playing around with little kids. Erwin is the cold, merciless, gentlemanly introvert, who would much rather spend his time cooped up in his own house, sipping on coffee and playing with his dogs till the day he dies.

Yes, that was what his Mike dictionary defined Erwin.

Mike smiled in determination.

THAT DEFINITELY WAS NOT ERWIN SMITH!

_SLAM!_

The blonde groaned as he hang from a house.

In the midst of his…imagination, he had forgotten to adjust his grapple hooks, causing him to be left hanging. The man tiredly disconnected the hook and dropped to his sore aching feet.

Now, time to find Erwin Smith.

-x-

…

_...We tend to spend our time in the noon, playing various games with the children in the streets. Even though these are games with simple rules, after a week of observation, I realized that these games train these children in terms of balance, strength, and strategy skills. For example, Azure has introduced a new game 'Hide and seek', which requires the players to hide from a seeker. I have found this to have an uncanny resemblence to the prey and predatory relationship in nature, and I believe that Azure is aware of this as well._

_And whilst this may be an entirely different matter, I believe that Azure may have acquired knowledge of the past world __–__ the one where humans reigned before Titans. Even though this will normally be a capital offense, I would like to request that you overlook this matter this time round in favour of its after effects. With the knowledge of the outside world, the longing for the past freedom which we once possessed will most certainly find its way to him, pushing him to join the Survey Corps. And even if this fails entirely, I could say - on account of my instincts as a soldier - that Azure, with his sharp mind, will definitely find some method in one way or another to put this knowledge into good use._

_You may be confused as to why I put so much faith in him, but after hearing this, I'm sure you will understand my feelings:_

…

-x-

**13:00pm**

"Are you sure?"

"Hai!"

"Are you _really_ sure?"

"Mh!"

"Are you _really, really, really _sure?"

"I'm sure! Eru, let's go!"

The muscular blonde sighed as he looked down at Azure. The platinum blonde was tied to his chest right now, with Erwin's cloak being the only thing that was holding the child to him as his hands grabbed the handgrips of his 3DMG tightly.

How did he allow Azure to coax him into doing this? Erwin shivered as he thought of his ascertained death, his hands getting sweaty in fear. It was highly unlikely that he would drop Azure, but if Rivaille ever finds out about this…He'll definitely die a terrible death.

"Eru~" The teary azure eyes that stared up at him pleadingly were not helping much either.

He was cornered up the wall now.

Erwin sighed.

"Get ready, Azure." The toddler squealed and hangs on. "One, two…Three."

Erwin threw their mass forward, shooting the grapple-hooks into the furthest building he could see from his position, and activated the gas mechanism. Almost immediately, they were swung forward at high speed, passing by the grapple-hooks in no time at all. The blond man stoically grabbed on to a laughing Azure with one hand as he disconnected the hook, spinning once in mid-air before repeating the whole process again, easily getting used to the added weight of Azure.

Azure giggled, exhilarated, as he used his tiny hands to cling onto Erwin's neck, laughing at the brush of the wind against his cheeks.

Bubbles of laughter could be heard resounding around the streets of Shiganshina as Erwin transported them around the district, heading nowhere in particular.

"Eru! Faster! Higher!" Azure cooed happily.

"Where?" Erwin could not help the traces of a smile that lingered on his lips. In his defence, Azure's overwhelming happiness was simply too contagious to ignore.

"Wall Maria!"

Erwin froze, almost hitting a building in shock.

However, instead of continuing to manoeuvre them around in mid-air, he lowered them on one orangey-red rooftop and stared searchingly in the large pair of sky blue eyes that gazed up at him innocently.

"Azure." Erwin didn't know why, but he felt as though the one word was more than enough to convey what he felt.

He was surprised when the child merely tilted his head in response – in a manner not unlike previously in the stables. Large blue eyes – the very colour of the sky that surrounded them right now – gazed up at him meaningfully, and a soft curve of the lips appeared on Azure's features as he reached up slowly, and-

Patted him right on the cheeks.

Erwin stood, dumbfounded, as the child caressed his face calmly.

"Eru, if you want me to join the Recon Corps, I would first have to know who my enemy is, don't I?" The hand slid down his face and dropped down to hang by his side.

And there were the words, the ones that made Erwin feel as if _he_ was the one being played around with all this time, that he was stripped naked and all his intentions were exposed from the start. It felt like his tutelage under Pixis was replayed all over again.

"You…"

He was a _fool_. He had known from the start that Azure was smarter than he seems, didn't he? How could he have gotten swayed so easily within three hours in his presence? Or rather…why had he forgotten his mission in the first place?

A boyish grin that appeared on Azure's face, was what answered his question.

The boy had seemed so young and childish and…Innocent, that Erwin simply forgot about his higher intelligence.

"Let's go, Eru!"

-x-

**13:05pm**

Five minutes ago, he was still wandering around in search of his fellow graduate. Already, he has searched five of the streets in Shiganshina, wandered back to Erwin's house for ten times, and asked at least twenty-five people if they had seen Erwin Smith.

Now, he was looking up to the buildings pleadingly in hopes of having Erwin magically appear out of thin air.

And Erwin did appear, but the problem was?

He carried a giggling child with him.

…

WHY?! WHY WAS HIS MIND DOING THIS TO HIM? HAS HE FINALLY GONE INSANE FROM ALL THE TITAN-KILLING?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ERWIN AND A CHILD?!

Mike clung to his eyes in pain as he sobbed mentally.

A thought then occurred to him.

Once is a fluke, twice is coincidence, and thrice was confirmation.

Does this mean that if he sees that duo for another time, the world really was going to end and all Titans would break through the three Great Walls and kill them all?

…

"Oji-chan (Grandpa), that man is acting weird." Young Armin pointed to the strange blond man as he fell to his knees in the alley, face dark with misery, fear, but also determination.

"…Ignore him."

-x-

…

_With regards to Azure's personality, this may come as a dismay to you, but I find that even I, cannot comprehend all the reasons behind each of his actions. 'Azure', in particular, seems to consist of several personalities all at once, though the most dominant has been his childish demeanour, followed closely by the young budding genius. …No, the correct way of looking at it would be like thinking of him as an onion. On hindsight, he appears childish, innocent and even playful, but it is only on the rarest occasions that he would reveal his intelligence. I do not know if he still has another countenance below that intelligence and personality, but I think it is likely that Azure has another side __–__ possibly one that possesses the skill of leadership, with such oratory skills that it had me even convinced. This is unaffirmed, but I am sure that I managed to see it once since I met him, even it was only for a minute, on the wall._

…

-x-

**14:30pm**

"These are…Titans?"

Azure blue eyes stared curiously down at the large giants who looked like tiny peachy-red dots from where he laid, pursuing his lips carefully as he tilted his head with a frown.

"They don't look like much."

"B-Boy, you're getting too close to the edge." One man from the Garrisons, Hannes, tried to warn as he leaned closer down to see better.

Hannes cried out in alarm when Azure suddenly dropped off the wall, only to be caught by a large, calloused hand which pulled him back up by the collar.

"Watch out. Do you want to be Titan bait?" Erwin dropped him back on the wall, scoffing as he looked down at the thick crowd of Titans. "From here, they don't look like much. But once you get on ground level with them, you'll know the taste of real fear and what it means to face a Titan."

"I know." Azure smiled brightly, giggling when Erwin flicked him in the forehead.

"Don't say you know, when this is the first time you've seen one."

"Itai~ No, I was referring to my reaction if I were to see one on the floor." Azure laughed. "I will probably freeze the first time I see them, rush at them impulsively the second for killing my comrades, and calmly face them the third."

"Ho?" Erwin lifted a brow. "So, you've seen your enemy, what now?"

"Paper. Pen. Candy."

"I absolutely refuse to be your chore boy." Erwin twitched briefly but when he was met with teary blue eyes, sighed and looked to Hannes. "Do you have those things?"

"Eh – Well, I do happen to have some chocolate on my hands, but," Hannes looked confused. "What do you need them for?"

"Just hand them over, Hannes." And it was done. "What now, Azure?"

"…You know? You don't have to treat me so coldly just because I've known your intentions all along. I liked being pampered like the rest of my peers." Azure looked crestfallen.

"…Very well." A fond ruffle was dropped to the top of his head and Erwin sat down next to him, watching the child carefully in case he falls again. "What do you plan to do?"

Azure seemed thoughtful as he tilted his head, watching the Titans claw at the thick wall persistently.

"Let's start with the basics first, shall we? Hannes-san, what are Titans?"

"E-Eh?" The Garrison member seemed shocked at being addressed. "T-Titans are basically gigantic versions of human beings, varying from the height of three to even forty meters. They seem to have no need to eat, seeing how they'd survived the past 95 years outside, so it is assumed that their main purpose in eating us is the annihilation of the human species. Most of them take on the forms of human males. They do not have reproductive organs, so it is unknown how they reproduce…"

"…And that's all that is affirmed as of present, no?" Azure looked up. "Is there any known information about them other than that?"

"…Their only known weakness is the nape of their necks, which can only be cut with a special metal produced in the innerwalls." It was Erwin who answered, looking at the scribbling child. "Those are all that we know right now, I'm afraid, due to the difficulty of capturing the titans."

"Hm…" Azure frowned as he looked down, when a thought strike him. "Ne, Eru."

"Nani." The poor blonde was trying his hardest to ignore the snickering Garrisons.

"How do you think the Titans know that there are humans in here? There are these tall walls blocking them, and it should be theoretically impossible to see the Garrisons from this angle, yet…they can still sense our presence."

Erwin blinked slowly, taken aback.

He had never thought of that.

"Have they ever shown interest in other animals?" Azure asked softly.

"No."

"What about human corpses?" This question caught him off guard as well.

Erwin thought of all those whose bodies were recovered, and furrowed his brows.

"…I don't know."

"Then how do you think that they'd know that humans live in here, despite not being able to see us?" Azure waited for a second, observing the other, before he continued.

"There are only two possibilities, Eru – If Titans are physically built like us, they would have five senses. Without sight, they can only identify humans by either their sense of smell or hearing. If it is the first, it would be possible for us to try to create an identical smell as humans to divert their attention when the Survey Corps leave the safety of the walls, so you could build another place akin to this whilst they are distracted – then we will have a backup plan if the Titans get through the walls. If it is the later, then…"

"…The possibility of them understanding human speech is not zero," Icy blue eyes widened as he continued. "And communication between the two species could be attempted to negotiate for our continued survival."

"Exactly."

"N-Nani?" They blinked when surprised voices sounded around them.

The Garrisons members quickly looked away when their gazes were met, abashed at being caught staring. Hannes, being the one put in charge of overlooking the duo while they were on the walls, blushed and quickly stuttered an apology.

"Hora (see), ne?" Azure giggled, climbing into Erwin's arms. "This is what happens when you stop and think for a little. Rather than fighting out there in the wilderness and sacrificing lives mercilessly, it is much better to put our heads to use and _think_."

Erwin blinked when a cool forehead met his, and he found himself confronted with azure eyes.

"Eru, when you thought about getting me to join, all you could think was about the possible tactical war strategies, and not about finding more of the Titan's history, right?" Azure smirked. "But do you intend to survive battle after battle with endless Titans to come? Do you want to wear out your soul and body for nothing?"

"I just want freedom. That is all." Erwin stated blankly.

"Then, wouldn't it be even easier if you just eradicate the place where Titans came from instead?" Azure tilted his head – again with that look. "With that done, humans will regain all our ground and we will have true freedom – physically and psychologically. Isn't that right?"

Erwin couldn't find any words to say to that. Freedom for all of humanity had been his goal from the start, and he had always been an ideologist.

"…Does this mean that you will join the Survey Corps?" Erwin finally asked, looking as the child laughed, flopping back onto the wall.

"Yadda (Don't wanna). The Survey Corps right now is too weak, with no tactical strategies whatsoever when you rush into actions, no aim or purpose when you run out there, or even a research centre where I would strive best." Azure snorted. "You've made no progress at all in finding about Titans."

"Then, you would join if those three conditions are fulfilled?"

Azure smiled as he got up.

"Before we get back to that, won't you bring me to a place for a second?"

-x-

**15:30pm**

"This is-"

"-the place where Rivaille and you stayed before you moved, along with your Mother." Erwin continued where he had left off, eyes wide as they examined the condition of the place. Some blood still remained on the furniture, even though the bodies were cleared. It was clear that the land owner had probably abandoned this house in fear. "How did this happen?"

"Some thugs attacked us and we had to run away after Rivaille accidentally killed them." Azure did not even bat an eyelash at the bloodstains as he looked under his bed, pulling out a fluffy stuffed toy bag. "Found it!"

"This is?" Erwin shifted so he could see the object, blinking when Azure pulled a picture frame out of the bag. "…A portrait?"

It showed the family before Azure was born: Rivaille was probably just ten in the picture, with his beautiful mother – an ex-Royalty Erwin registered – standing behind him, her shoulders wrapped around by a muscular hand, belonging to a tall raven haired man, his grey eyes glinting warmly as he looked at the artist. He looked almost like a split image of Rivaille, just taller, gentler, and more bulky.

"…Your father." Erwin stated.

"He was a Survey Corps member like you, he died in action, pulling a friend out of the Titan's mouth at the last second only to be swallowed by the Titan."

The unrevealed fact surprised him. Erwin recalled that he was never given any information on the brothers' father, the one who was termed a 'dirty district rat' by the family members of their Mother. To think that their father was in the same organization as him once…

Erwin could see why he was sent now. As a Survey Corps member, it would be easier for him to get close to the brothers emotionally, maybe even come close to being a family member to them, making the request more easily accepted.

"You seem to understand why you were chosen," Azure stared sadly.

"Levi wanted to be like him before he died, that's why he purposely trained himself to be the best in 3D Manoeuvring, so he could stand toe to toe with Otou-sama," Azure smiled bitterly. "But when Otou-sama died, Levi saw how much grief Okaa-sama was experiencing – experienced that pain and sorrow – and gave up his dream to protect the both of them."

"…Why are you telling me this? What do you want me to do?" Erwin asked, at a lost for words.

Azure hugged the picture and smiled.

"Eru, I will join the Survey Corps if Levi does, and I believe that Levi has the same idea as me. Both of us want to go out there, but we are too afraid of hurting one another right now, so to convince one of us, you will have to convince both of us. That's why…"

-x-

…

_May I also add, to my description of the lifestyle of the two brothers, that Azure is fully aware of this most recent update being sent to you. I fully assure you that I have not mentioned a single word about this in passing, but it is him who hinted on his knowledge of this, and requested for me to pass you this single advice: 'Capture one forcefully, and you'll have the other in your grasp.' I am sure you understand this as well as I do __–__ Finally, after half a year__'__s worth of work, the Rydder are giving in to us._

_This means good news for the Survey Corps, even though there is no hundred percent chance of them joining us yet, but just the fact that they are being added into the military would be good enough for me. I believe you know how to arrange it such that Rivaille joins the Academy, and maybe even make it so that Azure's age would be overlooked. You have always been the master of the art of twisting words, afterall._

_In the three years in which they are going to be there, I will be working to fix the mistakes in the Survey Corps which Azure has pointed out. Joining or not joining, what he says was correct, and I do not intend on sacrificing more meaninglessly. _

_Speaking of which, I admit...you were right. _

_I never did understand the close bonds between family, but by looking at them this time, I think I finally do now._

_Also…_

…

-x-

**17:00pm**

"Welcome back, Erwin," The name was spat out with much distaste as Azure was snatched out of his arms. "You know? I've just managed to hear the most interesting news today in town. There has been some Survey Corps member wandering around, carrying a white haired infant in his arms as he _flew_, with his 3DMG. I wonder who _that_ was."

Erwin paled visibly when he sighted the cleaver that was present in Rivaille's hands. The blonde coughed and shifted uncomfortably.

"E…Er…Who knows."

"Oh? Is that so…I've just managed to purchase the best broom today in town – it has a knife that can be attached to it, and it can be used to kill germs, and most of all," Rivaille glared daggers at the other man. "A big one seems to be standing before me right now, waiting for death."

"Levi~!" Azure giggled as he glomped his older brother. "I'm hungry~! Tomatoes, give me tomatoes!"

The fury in the other's eyes ebbed to a soft fondness and Rivaille sighed as he gave a final glare to his unwanted neighbour.

"If you do that again, I _will_ kill you."

With that, the raven haired young man turned around, walking back to his house.

Erwin blinked when he noticed the bright yet tired smile that lingered on Azure's face as he waved to him happily, sky blue eyes shining intelligently as always. The blonde could only reminiscent about their first meeting and waved back this time. And just as the door closed on him, Erwin finally allowed himself to smile at the boy.

-x-

…

_I am no longer capable of observing them._

_It is no longer a matter of physical capability, mentality, or even emotional attachment. _

_After getting to know them for months, spending everyday alongside them like this in blissful ignorance of the world going on outside, I no longer think that it is possible for me to lower my blade on them, even if the government orders me to do so. They have become my family, essentially, by opening themselves to me and accepting me despite my otherwise suspicious backgrounds, and I believe that there is even a possibility of me going against the government if they dare lift their blades against the Rydder's._

_This will be my last letter. I am not going to offer you my sincerest apologies for dropping these updates. I can no longer bear to spy on my own family, blood related or not._

_All I can say is that my mission is fulfilled, and I am not proud of it._

_Erwin Smith, Second-in-command of the Survey Corps_

-x-

Additional:

"What are you doing here, Mike?" Erwin asked in surprise as he watched the dirty blonde rise from where he previously sat before his door.

Mike Zacharius blinked, and could have almost cried tears of joy when he saw that the white haired child was no longer with Erwin, his lips twitching uncontrollably. Grabbing his friend's shoulders with all his might, he quickly relayed the message, and added his own curses aimed at Erwin for making him run about town.

"You could have just left a note on my door." Erwin pointed out with an odd stare.

Mike froze at that realization, his legs turning quickly to jelly as he dropped to the ground.

To make things worse, he thinks he may have just seen that child pop out from the fence and chase after Erwin's dogs.

Why does the world hate him?


	3. Chapter 3 : Academy Days (I)

**Year 840 - Trost District**

"Ho? This sure was an interesting letter," Dot Pixis chuckled as he read the last lines of the letter. "To think that even _that_ Erwin got attached to them in a matter of months. Like their mother, the Rydder's are still the same as ever. I guess I'll have to wait for a while longer until I approach them for their entry into the Academy."

The goofy old man blinked when another piece of paper fluttered out from behind the letter, with words and pictures scripted out on it.

"This is…" Golden eyes widened slightly upon reading the sheet:

_Erwin: This was given to me the day after that visit to the walls. I'd expect more to be coming with the increased number of days that Azure is being entrusted to my hands, and the number of trips we make to that area. I would be collecting and passing these to Generalissimo Darius Zackley when I request for a second branch __–__ the Research Centre __–__ to be formed within the Survey Corps._

_..._

_#001_

_Report by: A/R_

_Current known information about Titans__: _

_- Their only weak spot is the area at the nape of their necks - 1m by 10cm __–__ They have no reproductive organs __–__ They have no need to eat, from the way they survived the past century without food __–__ They have no sense of taste, seeing how they cannot taste the difference between a rock, chocolate or human cells (Hair) __–__ They are able to sense humans, even without sight._

_Experiments to be carried out by either the Survey Corps or Garrisons (Preferably the Garrisons to minimize the danger):_

_- Hearing Test: Recording of the human voice, speaking in our language, is to be done and the tape will be played whilst it is thrown several meters away from the wall. Results about whether the Titans are attracted to it, the number of Titans attracted to it, and the variation in results with an increase in volume is to be recorded._

_- Hearing Test (2): Repeat of the experiment prior with the human voice speaking incomprehensibly, without any logic or attempts to communicate. Again, record the results._

_- Smell Test (this can only be done by the Survey Corps, and must be done only with the consent of the deceased on printed sheets): Abandon the recovered bodies outside the gate and remain on the walls. Check to see if any Titans are attracted to the scent of the deceased. _

_If the Smell Test fails, this could mean three other things: 1)The Titans depend entirely on their hearing and eyesight. 2)Their hearing are better than humans', and they can hear our heartbeats to gauge whether we are alive. 3)Their intelligence are higher than we previously thought._

_Hypothesis: It is likely that the Titans rely on both senses to determine the whereabouts of the humans, although most of them tend to use mainly their eyesight._

_Weaponry:_

_With the natural way that the Titans is drawn to the wall, I reckon that it is possible for us to build an anti-Titan net __–__ The product will be formed from multiple Titan-killing blades lined together and across in such a way that only triangular spaces will be left. This ensures that should any part of blades be blunted, it would be possible to remove it from the top and send for repairing before sliding it back._

_This net __–__ though more suitably termed as a fence __–__ will be located several meters outside the wall, so when the Titans approach the wall instinctively, they will pull themselves through the blades, cutting out their own weaknesses without us having to lift a finger. To prevent them from climbing up the net, tall blades will be installed at the top, such that they will be sliced if they attempt to go through to the wall. And in the case that they do manage to pass through the fence unharmed, tall spikes will be installed in the ground area between the wall and the fence, ensuring that they would be unable to do harm to the Garrisons._

_Note: The holes must be tall enough such that humans can pass through, and the distance between the spikes will allow them to have a path._

_The follow illustration shows the design of the Anti-Titan fencing:_

…

Dot Pixis found himself staring at the illustration for a long time, fascinated by this new weaponry which they had never thought of before, and slowly, he smiled.

-x-

**Year 841 - Shiganshina District**

A year later, Commander Dot Pixis found himself strolling leisurely along the walls of the Shiganshina District, smiling happily and eagle gold eyes glinting at the peacefulness of the present, as he took another mouthful of beer.

It was during these times, when he stroll up here, standing on the line that separated the Titans and humans, that he could remember his own grandfather's stories of the days before the walls were erected, traumatized fearful tales of the painful, torturous days when survival in just one day took all they could. When he thought of that, Pixis found himself less ignorant of the existence of the Titans, and more anxious for humanity's survival.

What if the walls break one day? What would humanity do, when they are totally unprepared for the unexpected threat?

This was the very reason why he decided to join the military - to prepare them for the possible threat, and not let them experience the fear his grandfather had experienced before. 'Humanity must keep living' had been the very motto that was embedded in him by his grandfather since young, and Pixis was determined to carry on that legacy.

And today, Pixis was going to meet one of the possible key elements to doing exactly that - strong children who will be handed the wall in future, and will guard it with their lives.

The rhythm created by his steps fell to a stop. Pixis gazed forward, at the gaping Garrison soldiers and one big, muscular man who was squatting down, side by side with a curious platinum blond child.

"G-Good afternoon, dancho! (Commander!)" The soldiers saluted.

He brushed them off with a wave and a smile.

"Don't mind me and go back to your duties. I am here for personal reasons."

"H-Hah..." They faltered, and gave another uncertain salute.

Only two people on the wall now remained staring at him. Erwin was blank faced as he looked up at Pixis, his eyes expectant, as if having knew that he would come, yet dreadful, as he knew what was to come. Muscles tensing like strong metal beams, the blond man adopted a protective posture to the boy, still sitting in an almost casual manner even though it was blatantly obvious to them both that if threatened, he would not hesitate to fight.

The other was a child, a bit too small for the three year old he was. Huge azure eyes glinted as he smiled angelically, tilting his head to the side. _Like mother, like son,_ Pixis thought with amusement. He sat in Erwin's lap comfortably, and Pixis was briefly surprised that the man would let him do so.

"Finally, Eru's leader comes." The boy stated.

Pixis threw his head back and laughed.

"'Eru'?" He lifted an amused brow at the blonde, who only looked away. The old man snorted. "I see that the rumour that's been flying around is not entirely wrong. Even if you aren't blood related, the way you treat him speaks enough."

"Rumours?" Erwin wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Ho! And you are as oblivious as always, 'Eru-chan'. Ask Mike, and I'm sure he'll tell you more than enough." Pixis took another sip of the beer as he sat down.

"Oji-chan, are the entry papers already done?" Azure queried, absently kicking his legs.

"Ah, they're done. For your Levi, that is." Pixis sighed. "No matter how much I argued, they refused to allow a boy as young as you to join. Book Maria, Page 56, Section 45 Rule: 'No child soldiers are to be trained unless one of the walls are broken through', they said."

"Eh~ Then, why didn't you argue? Book Maria, Page 51, Section 42 Rule: 'There will be no set age limit on the civilians who volunteer to be trained, and they will all be accepted once they are examined to be fit for service in a physical exam.'" Azure pouted.

"When did you-?" Erwin blinked in shock.

Pixis smirked. So the child has memorized all the rules to deal with the politics too.

"Well, the problem is...they said that as a growing child, you are determined to be 'physically unfit' to carry the 3DMG, which will need to be altered to suit your small frame, and that if you die in the training, this will ruin their image in the public's eyes."

"Hm~ So basically, they are only concerned about themselves, aren't they?" Azure smiled as he tossed a rock down.

Pixis blinked in surprise when that rock smashed into one Titan's eye accurately, rendering the Titan groaning on the ground as it clung on to its eye, crying out in pain.

"Yes, since they are...how to put it," Pixis smiled as he quipped. "As your brother would say, they are 'cowardly pigs who are only fattened up by our taxes, people who sit on top and handing out meaningless words when they do not understand the people on the bottom'."

"The first part would be something Levi would say, but the second...not so much." Erwin pointed out.

"Hm? So Rivaille has become yet another person's 'Levi', now, hasn't he?" Pixis chuckled.

The blonde frowned and simply replied: "It's easier like this in front of Azure."

The child blinked and smiled.

"I assume that you've already find out that other way." He said knowingly.

"Of course. I already know of it, but first," Pixis smirked. "We will have to break the news to Levi, and also...I may need to have you and Erwin to do some work."

"I know."

"...How do I have anything to do with this?" Erwin questioned to himself. He was starting to regret having let the prodigy and the scheming old man meet.

"You've got everything to do with this." Pixis and Azure echoed.

-x-

**Two days later - Trost District**

Rivaille sensed that something was terribly wrong.

The first hint came two days ago, when those two returned later than usual. Erwin had been deathly pale at that time, and his icy blue eyes even looking haunted when Rivaille had called out to him. On the other hand, Azure had been smiling through dinner, happily chomping down on the food despite the lack of tomatoes on his plate.

The next hint came the next day in the morning. Rivaille, for once, had taken a day off from the thug-beating job which he had taken up as his responsibility, only to be stunned when Erwin said that he had something to do in Trost, and when Azure cheerfully told him that he was interested in the Trost District, leaving him behind for Erwin. A worried Rivaille spent the whole day contemplating his responsibilities as an older brother, before making the determined decision to spend more time with Azure.

The final hint came this morning when he suddenly received a note from one of Erwin's dogs. 'Go to Trost', it said, without any further explanation or elaboration. Rivaille knew he should not have trusted that note. He knew he shouldn't have trusted Erwin, or even any one of his mongrels. Yet, he still naively followed the dog.

And look where he was led to.

The. Stupid. Fucking. Academy. Of. The. Freaking. Military.

The raven haired young man twitched irritably as he gawked, sharp grey eyes wide at the realization of _Oh freaking shit. He was tricked!_

He had thought that Erwin had given up on making him join the military. The stopping of the 'Join the Survey Corps' in the mornings a year ago was what led him to think of that...or then again, it could be that Erwin is simply afraid of his assassination attempts.

"Yo!" A tap on the shoulder woke him up. A boyish girl with auburn hair, tied up into a ponytail and with goggles adorning her brown eyes smiled amiably. "Are you also one of the new comers this year? I am Hange Zoe, I came from the northern part of the-"

"I don't care. And I am not a fucking trainee." He hissed, clenching his fists on his knapsack.

He should have known. This was why he had found all his things packed for him in one area, most probably by Azure, in preparation for a one to two day stay in Trost.

A predatory growl escaped from the back of his throat when he thought of that.

Azure knew.

"Rivaille, you are here." Scathing grey eyes turned and narrowed when they found that one blonde who he has been searching for, standing proudly before him in his Survey Corps uniform, arms folded, and ignoring the awed stares that were aimed from the surrounding possible-trainees.

"**YOU. **I will _dismantle_ you." The raven haired young man snarled, stalking forward to Erwin.

The blonde blinked and took a step back, his face losing colour despite his still emotionless countenance.

"Ma, ma~ let's not be too hasty, should we?" A crumpled old hand covered his view of the Survey Corps member, belonging to one nasty old sly man who he knew from way back.

"Pixis." Rivaille spat out.

The old man looked unfazed, even in the presence of his past enemy, as he took a long gulp of his booze, reaching out the bottle to Rivaille.

"Calm down, Rivaille. Would you like a sip?"

Wolverine Rivaille answered with a slap to the hands, knocking the bottle far away from them in just one harsh movement. _Levi_, on the other hand, replied with barely restrained anger, with the same polite tone which a typical civilian should give to a higher up.

"I humbly refuse your offer." He added with a sneer. "Both your booze, and the position as a trainee."

"Oh? That's too bad." Pixis smiled. "Good beer should not be wasted, and you've done just that."

"Quit your babbling and just tell me. Where is my brother?" Rivialle hissed.

"Azure is right there." The old man laughed, pointing downwards.

Grey eyes shifted down, not letting his guard down in the slightest though, to look into huge sky blue eyes that looked up at him innocently, a wide smile on his sweet young face. Rivaille tried to muster up his anger as he gazed down at that face, but the fury did nothing but ebb away at the sight of his precious little brother.

"Azure," He squatted down, shooting another wary glance at Pixis.

The old man only waved and looked away, leaning against the same wall as Erwin was doing, and gazed upon the passing people who would form this year's new trainee squad.

"Why?" He demanded, taking a deep breath to calm himself, speaking in a rough whisper. "Why do you want me to join?"

"It is your dream, isn't it, Levi?" Azure smiled. "I don't want to keep you from your dream."

"My dream, is to be able see you grow up and live a good life." Rivaille hissed.

"Your dream is to grow up to be a Survey Corps member just like Otou-sama (father), to see the world, and to get revenge for Otou-sama." Azure said factually. "And you still haven't gotten over your dream. That's why you would still use the 3DMG every day despite the risks."

The expression on Rivaille's face revealed that Azure had just stated whatever was in his heart. Steely grey eyes blinked and looked away.

"I do not-"

"You do."

The statement silenced his protests.

The potential trainee looked down at his brother, grey eyes frowning.

"So what if I do? What's more important right now is you. You are still young, and you need me to take care of you. Mother told me to take care of you." He protested.

The boy tilted his head, a face so much like their mother's, and reached up to pat his elder brother's face fondly. Then, a slap stunned Rivaille.

"You can't always use me as an excuse, you know, Levi?" Azure smiled sadly, azure eyes downcast. "I also want to leave these walls to see the world. I understand."

"I..."

"Okaa-sama would have wanted you to do this; you know that as well as I do." Azure tilted his head, leaving his brother in a moment of thought before continuing.

"Levi, I will be okay. It's not like I would die without you taking care of me for three years. Eru will look after me, and you still can come and visit me on the weekends. Tomatoes will also be there for me always." He joked cheerfully. "But you'll have to buy three packets of chalks for me every week though. I don't know if there will be enough to last."

"I will buy you four." Rivaille promised. "I will definitely become a military cadet. I won't let these three years away from you go to waste."

"You promised." Azure lifted his pinkie finger, much to Levi's confusion, and happily, he hooked his pinkie around his elder brother's. "Cross your heart hope to die, eat a thousand needles if you lie~ It's a pinkie promise!"

Azure gave a final smile as he leaned in and pecked Levi on the forehead.

"Sayonara, onii-chan~!"

With that, he ran off to Erwin, urging the blonde to hurry and use his 3DMG to escape before Rivaille was given a chance to change his mind.

The raven haired young man was then left, lost, before the gates to the military academy.

"You..."

The sudden voice coming from beside him shocked him. Rivaille swivelled around, flushing slightly at the thought of somebody having seen him acting so affectionate to his brother. He was taken aback when the girl from before leaned in.

Hange Zoe sniffled.

"That was such a beautiful display of brotherly love~!" She cried dramatically. "You! Levi, isn't that right? What is your younger brother's name? He was such a cute little child!"

Rivaille quickly recovered, glaring viciously at the girl.

"What are you saying, weird woman?"

"Oh! So a soft side that you can only show your younger brother, huh! That's another adorable characteristic! I'm sure Ilse will definitely like this when she hears. She's fond of children, afterall." The girl stretched her arms.

"Mad woman." Rivaille concluded.

"As amusing as this is," Pixis's chuckles reached them. "You do realize that you guys are going to be late for assembly at this rate, don't you? I will be sure to give you a good punishment for this."

"Eh? Does that mean-?" Hange blinked, wide eyed. "Pixis-dancho, you are...our sensei (instructor/teacher)?!"

Rivaille's brow twitched as he glared at the old man, recalling the numerous times he had with him when he was still known as Wolverine Rivaille underground. There were at least twenty times that he barely escaped the cunning old man and his sly tactics.

And he was pretty sure that that was a sadistic glint which he just saw in the commander's eyes as well.

Rivaille sighed.

A sadistic teacher who hates him and a insane woman for a fellow trainee...He knew he should have escaped while he still could.

-x-

**Shiganshina District**

"That was such a lie." Erwin stated. "You couldn't even bear to be separated for one day, much less three years."

"Haha~!" Azure laughed. "That's why we have this plan, don't we?"

Erwin cringed at once.

"Are we _really_ going to do this?" He asked. "We are talking about a huge horde of Titans ranging from three to fifteen meter classes. Technically, you can even say that we are risking our own hides just to get you reunited with Levi."

"Same answer as a year ago!" Azure beamed. "Mh! Let's relax and take this slow and easy!"

"How?" Erwin dreaded the punishment which he would receive once this was done.

-x-

"My name is Dot Pixis, and as all of you know, I am the Commander of the Garrisons Division!"

The old man introduced, eagle golden eyes scanning over the crowd of 281 trainees who were looking up to him in awe. Only one such trainee was the sole exception, as he grunted, looking away in annoyance.

Dot Pixis grinned and continued.

"Under normal circumstances, I would not have been assigned to teaching you trainees. However, this time, due to the presence of a certain _criminal_ being in this crowd, I have been charged with the task of overlooking you guys, and to report to the inner-walls should there be any signs of disloyalty." He said.

Immediate murmurs started around the crowd, fearful faces exchanged as they attempted to search for the criminal. A few pairs of eyes travelled immediately to Rivaille, having heard of the conversation outside just several minutes prior, and the young man slumped, grumbling to himself.

"Sir," A young female with pale grey hair and emerald eyes stepped forward. "Pardon my rudeness, but why have you allowed a criminal to join us if he is not loyal to the king? Under normal circumstances, as you said, he should be arrested and put in jail."

"Why, indeed?" Pixis grinned happily, directing the expression to the area around Rivaille.

The man scowled.

"This criminal is a special one whom I've been chasing for several years now. I know him personally, and know that he does not mean any harm despite breaking the laws. Besides, his proficiency in using the 3D Manoeuvre gear is so excellent that I have no doubts that he is the best of this century. Such talent, in my eyes, should definitely not be stifled and be allowed to bloom." Pixis smirked. "There is nowhere he can go in these cramp walls anyway. He understands that as well."

"What if he turns around and harms us?" The girl asked warily again.

Rivaille rolled his eyes.

"He won't. He knows the worth of human life best, out of all of us." Pixis answered solemnly this time. "You ask some logical questions, girl. What is your name?"

"R-Rico Brzenska! She saluted.

"Rico, I'll remember it." Pixis turned away and walked down the rows. "Now that we're on it, the rest of you, introduce yourselves and tell me your goals as well."

-x-

"Everything is gathered, Erwin-heicho!" One Garrison man, Hugo, saluted nervously.

The blonde second-in-command of the Survey Corps was just about to open his lips to reply when a small platinum blonde climbed up his shoulder to peek at the poor Garrison man.

"Salt?"

"H-Hai!"

"Oil? Butter? Garlic?"

"All of them are present!" Hugo shut his eyes tightly and forced himself to voice. "But are you absolutely sure that this is safe, Azure-san?! We could be sacrificing many lives for this one test of yours!"

"What are you saying?" Azure asked, confused.

"E-Eh?" Hugo blinked.

"No one is going to have to go down the wall for this one test, silly." The tiny child smiled widely at him and hopped down as Erwin made to transport the large sack of food items onto the carrier.

"T-Then...What are you planning to do with those things?" Hugo asked curiously.

Azure giggled.

"We are going to cook~"

-x-

"Who are you?"

"Ilse Langnar, sir!"

"What are you here for?"

"I wish to be one of the Survey Corps in the future, to see the world outside the walls!" The female shouted with all her might.

Murmurs started sounding around her. The older trainees glanced at her restlessly, shifting uncomfortably. To them, their rose-tinted view of the Survey Corps has long been broken a long time ago, leaving only the terrifying example of what effects the Titans would have on mankind if the walls were to be broken.

Ilse herself looked doubtful at the reactions that her dream received, and just the slightest bit shameful.

"Oh?" Pixis smiled, surprising the young cadet. "That is a very interesting dream. I happen to have one other student named Erwin Smith, who said the same as you before, and is now the heicho for the Recon Legion. Ganbatte (Do your best)."

And he moved on, leaving a young astonished girl.

"What about you?" He looked at the next cadet - the one who had smiled upon hearing Ilse's dream.

"Hai! I am Hange Zoe, and my goal here is also to join the Survey Corps, and to research about the things outside the walls!"

"Oya?" Pixis laughed.

Hange looked confused and briefly hurt when he chuckled at her dream, and Rivaille scowled from where he stood.

Even though Erwin himself was not aware of it, Rivaille was informed of every little detail of their daily trips to the Wall everyday by Azure himself, and had often helped his little brother to correct the language in his reports. It was exactly because of these reports that Rivaille knew precisely how smart his younger brother was, and why Pixis was choking on his laughter upon hearing the word 'research'.

"My apologies," Pixis chuckled when he gathered himself. "Like Erwin, I also happen to know a young child who is probably outside 'researching' on Titans right now."

"On Titans...sir?" Hange appeared curious.

"He conducts basic tests from the walls - not things that would endanger people - and record his findings, using great inference skills to obtain information about Titans from there. In addition, he also invents anti-titan weapons. If you are interested, you could always go into researching about Titans. Erwin," - Pixis glanced at Ilse - "Was planning to create a Research branch in the Survey Corps soon anyway, one which will mainly research about Titans. He created it at the recommendation of this child."

"Eh~" Hange looked excited with her newfound information, turning to look at Ilse.

"Next, you are?"

"Moblit, sir!"

"...Only Moblit?" Pixis lifted an eyebrow, and the man looked down.

"I was an orphan, sir, so I have no family name. My goal here is to protect the orphanage - my family - against Titans should there ever be an invasion!"

"It's a very noble goal." Pixis commented.

"Arigato Gozaimasu!"

"Next."

"Keiji, sir! I came from the same orphanage as Moblit, and I have the same goal as him!" The man shouted.

The next few names passed right over Rivaille's head.

_Dita Ness_

_Luke Sis_

_Ian Dietrich_

_Mitabi Jarnach_

_Gustav_

Sharp grey eyes blinked and returned back to reality when a shadow blocked the sun from his face. Pixis was smiling almost mockingly as he asked.

"Now, who are you?"

-x-

Hannes was just returning to his post on the wall after a good lunch with the district's number one doctor, Carla, and his bratty little kid, Eren, when he got the shock of his life.

Pulling himself up the wall with the carriage, the poor blonde thought he was imagining things when he saw what was happening.

Bags. Large, gigantic bags containing some mysterious substances were located behind each Garrison member as they spaced themselves evenly along the walls, gulping nervously as they prepared to pour the contents of the bag down.

"One!" Hazel eyes shot to the child and the second-in-command of the Survey Corps. "Two!" Hannes ran, straight towards the two in an attempt to stop them. "THREE!"

And beautiful white powder was poured out on the Titans below, right before his very eyes.

Hannes blinked when he identified the substance as salt, and trailed after a smiling Azure who leaned over the edge as dangerously as always, secured only by a stoic Erwin Smith. But somehow, even from the distance where he was looking at them from, he could see the beads of sweat that were dripping down Erwin's features as he gazed upon the Titans.

Hannes dared himself to look over the edge, and gasped when he saw that each Titan had burst into small bouts of flame briefly, the flames rising up to as much as half of the wall's height, before the flames died down, leaving behind massive, groaning creatures, their skins darkened slightly.

The walls weren't burnt, fortunately.

"Salt, all done!"

And what the hell was Hugo doing, reporting all this?

"Next!" Azure shouted. "Butter!"

Wait, butter-?

Each Garrison member reached out for a container full of butter behind them, and once again, on the count of three, scraped the butter out on the bunch of Titans with a spoon.

The moment the yellowish substance came into contact with burnt skin, they melted messily, producing a soft creamy scent.

"Butter, done!" Hugo once again reported.

He was so going to kill him for this.

"Next, garlic!"

Hannes watched in disbelief as the garlic rained down on the Titans this time. Were they really cooking the Titans? He could barely resist the urge to puke at the thought of eating these creatures.

"Now, to add to the finish...Oil!"

Oil...oil!

Hannes wanted to cry this time as he raced towards the duo. What if the flames rise higher than the wall?! What would they do this time round?!

"Everybody back up as soon as you've thrown it!" Erwin added to the list of orders which Azure has already issued.

And the liquid were thrown on the Titans this time round.

The effect was immediate.

The Titans burst into larger balls of flames this time round, though the height of the flames did not reach the tip of the Wall. Thick smoke rose up, threatening to choke them all. The Titans cried louder than Hannes has ever heard them do, sobbing so painfully it almost garnered Hannes' pity.

Keyword: almost.

"W-Why did you do that?!" The blonde man tried to be enraged as he approached Azure.

The kid only glanced up at him before continuing to observe the burning Titans, speaking to Erwin in a low tone.

"Eru, when you get back, flip to my Research Paper 45. There was a theory which I had written in there: 'The steam rises off the Titan's body due to an abnormally high body temperature.' Mark that as affirmed. Research paper 63 too: 'Titans may not be able to get killed by fire, even if their weak spot is burnt', that too, is correct.'"

"Yeah."

Hannes blinked at the slightly horrified tone which the both of them had, and fearfully turned around.

Before him, the flames on the Titan's cooked flesh had died down and more steam was evidently pouring off their inhumane frame. The Titans rose, despite the flames still flickering on their limbs, and turned back to look at him, hungry gleams still present in their eyes.

The poor man froze and shrunk back in fear.

"I have a new theory though," Azure's voice returned to their light hearted state. "It seems like when they are burnt, their bodies can absorb the flames, so when their body temperature gets higher than their flesh can withstand..."

Hannes blinked when the Titans crumpled to the ground, their flesh forming gooey puddles which was gradually vaporizing.

"...they evaporate."

...

"What were you guys doing before Generalissimo Darius Zackly?!"

-x-

"Rivaille Rydder." Rivaille answered irritably. "I joined because a certain pesky old man has been bothering me for too much in the past six years of my life about joining the Survey Corps, even going to the point of sending a irritating blonde to pester me for two years."

"Ho? You think I am pesky, huh?" Pixis chuckled in amusement.

At once, numerous pairs of eyes widened in shock, feasting themselves on the rude young man who had so crudely insulted the commander of the Garrison. He was invited personally by the Commander...? Hange waved from behind Pixis, shaking her head desperately and crossing her hands in an attempt to get him to stop talking so rudely.

"Yes and a drunkard." The young man deadpanned. Hange slumped. "Why don't you stop restraining yourself already, Pixis? I know you're practically aching for a sip of that booze of yours, aren't you?"

"Hmph. You're as bratty as always, Levi. You were lucky I had brought two bottles of booze, or I would have killed you for spilling my last one."

The new trainees were once again surprised when the rumoured eccentric suddenly brought out a bottle, drinking down a big gulp of it. That...certainly proves the rumours.

"As if you could, you damned old man." Rivaille snorted. "I've managed to slip away from your hands for over twenty times, what makes you think I wouldn't right now?"

"Your little brother, I guess." Pixis grinned when grey eyes narrowed protectively. "Right now, he should be 'cooking' some Titan's asses at Wall Maria. He's planning to join you, he said."

"To have special permission to join, it would require the permission of a vice-Commander, a Commander, and the Generalissimo. Darius Zackly wouldn't let him." Rivaille stated.

"Oh, but he's going to, you see." Pixis chuckled. "Azure said he was going to do something so terrifying it would force Darius into giving in."

-x-

"I will be blunt. I'm sure you've already heard of me - the special case named by Dot Pixis: Azure Rydder." The young boy stood up, and Darius found himself staring as the three year old neared him. "I want your permission to join the Military Academy."

"Rejected," The old man stated immediately. "What makes you think that I would change my mind after my decision in court?"

"This." Azure waved a hand to the extensive damage below the wall, the Titans still bubbling in a gooey mess as they evaporated slowly. "This whole mass Titan massacre was planned by me, and I'm sure that this amount of destruction would equal to at least five of the expeditions which Rivaille would join."

Sky blue eyes watched intently as the beady eyes of the old man slowly turned to the walls and widen with shock.

"I made sure that we use salt beforehand as a precaution - just to confirm that the walls wouldn't collapse with high fire located outside. Salt burns when it is thrown into fire, however, when large amounts of salt are poured, this in turn have the effect of a fire extinguisher, making the fire disappear." Azure smiled as he explained. "From this first test, we managed to find out two things: 1) Titans' skin is equivalent, if not even hotter, than the temperature of a fire. 2) They wouldn't die immediately even if their weak spot is set on fire."

"Next, the use of butter was to confirm that their skin really is of high temperatures and as expected, the butter melted the second it touched their skin. Then, we added oil to see if they are capable of dying of highly heated fires, despite their high body temperatures. The result is as you can see. From this test, we were able to affirm that the Titans are capable of absorbing fire - explaining why firearms are useless to them - but are not totally invincible to it as they melted the moment their flesh reached its limit."

"What about the onions?" Darius questioned.

"Oji-san, you are...weird!" Azure laughed, tilting his head to the side. "The first thing you ask when you see this damage is about onions."

"Answer my question."

The only response was a smile and a finger pointing down.

Darius blinked in surprise when he noticed the animals approaching the mess, attracted by the scent.

"Animals for rearing, and it was also partially to confirm that their noses can't smell anything other than humans."

Azure blinked when Darius turned to him.

"And how do I confirm that this was purely done by you?"

It was Erwin who stepped in from there.

"I, Erwin Smith, and the Garrison members on the wall at present serve as his witnesses. He was the one who planned everything and gave out the orders." The blonde grunted when Azure climbed up to his rest on his shoulder and cheerfully add. "Pixis-oji knows of this as well!"

"Pixis...that old crook, so this was why he called me to the Walls..." Darius seemed contemplative as he gazed at Azure. "You do realize that when you enter the Academy-"

"-There is a chance of me dying?" Azure smiled brightly. "Of course I knew!"

"...then you must understand that we cannot have your intelligence going to waste, simply because your body is too young to keep up." The old man explained wisely. "And even if you join the Academy for their theory lessons, your mind is already too far ahead for the instructors to keep up."

"Eh?" Sky blue eyes blinked and he frowned. "Are your instructors really that stupid?"

"Considering that it is Pixis...Well, yes." Darius admitted, making Azure laugh out loud. "But back to the subject. Considering how there is no advantages to holding you back from the academy, but there is the disadvantage of having you dying, I would like to propose a new study plan for you."

"A new...study plan?" Azure looked thoughtful for a moment before saying. "You plan to have me skip all assignments that could possibly endanger my life, and in return...have me take them some years after my body has matured."

"So you are as smart as I've heard." Darius commented.

"Will that affect my chances of getting into the Survey Corps?" Azure looked up worriedly into icy blue eyes, frowning sadly.

"We will put you with the cargo, if that makes you feel any better." Erwin could only say.

"Arigato for trying," Azure sighed, looking back up into the beady eyes of the Generalissimo. "Let me propose this...After graduating, I will be a part of both the Survey Corps and the Garrison. Whilst in the Garrisons, I will take charge of experiments conducted from the wall, much like this one, and during expeditions of the Survey Corps, I will...stay with the cargo...and collect the data and plan out the travel route. What about that?"

"Things cannot be confirmed right now, when you have not yet graduate." Darius said simply, gazing at him with wise eyes. "However, when you have graduated, as the only special student recommended by the vice-Commander, Commander, and Generalissimo in the last ten years, you will be allowed to choose your own road."

"Hm~ Special student, that sounds nice!" Azure beamed. "Very well, I accept your conditions for joining the Academy!"

-x-

A/N: Please review...Please favorite...Please do anything to let me know that you liked this! I'm getting discouraged from the lack of response...


	4. Chapter 4 : Academy Days (II)

**Year 841 - Trost District - Military Academy**

**Day 1 **

"Azure, are you sure that you will be fine alone?" Erwin looked down at the child, icy blue eyes glancing worriedly.

"Daijoubu~! (It's fine!)" The platinum blonde laughed as he reached up, poking his finger on the other blonde's nose. "You've already got me three packets of chalk! I will be able to survive!"

"But-..." Erwin blinked when he saw that look on Azure's doll like features once more, the sweet smile that hid the lingering gleam of understanding beneath. The man sighed and laced his fingers through his hair, placing the boy down gently. "...As usual, I still cannot get your logic."

"Eru is starting to understand me, even though you still lack the confidence to trust your own decisions." Azure patted the man's face gently. "Eru, remember to take care of yourself while Levi and me are away, okay? Remember to eat three meals a day, and feed Inu-kaa-san and the rest also, ne? "

"It's 'Levi and I', and are you my mom?" Erwin smiled in amusement, standing back right up. "Don't worry about me. Focus on your studies and do your best so you can graduate."

"We will." The smile on Azure's face dropped for a moment, to reveal a grim expression, the real Azure that was beneath all acts, and Erwin was suddenly sure that the promise would be fulfilled. "Don't die, Eru."

With those last words, the young child of three years ran off into the big military academy, carrying a huge knapsack with him, a scroll of recommendation, and three packets of chalk.

-x-

When he entered Theory class from the back door, the 281 trainees are already present, including his Levi, who was seated at the nearest row to the board, closest to the centre.

Nobody noticed him entering, so entranced by the long string of words which Pixis was spewing out about the Titans that they barely took notice of anything else.

Azure could only grin as he leaned down, squatting on his knees, and slowly, quietly crawl down the side pathway to his Levi's table, slipping himself inside the table without the notice of anybody. Azure decided to leave his knapsack under Levi's chair, when he noticed a soft whisper.

"Azure," Sharp grey eyes were staring at him. "What are you doing here?"

"They decided to let me skip on the dangerous assignments and stay for now." Azure smiled brightly. "Like I said, I wanted to see the world outside, so I will also pursue my dream, while you pursue yours!"

"What about Erwin?" Rivaille lifted a brow.

"He's going to do some great things in the Survey Corps." Azure beamed.

His Levi could only sigh, knowing Azure's unwavering determination. Rivaille didn't like the fact that Azure could possibly be put in danger in this military training, but the fact that he could be able to look over him personally reassured the protective older brother.

"Who are you talking to?" Another whisper joined them. Auburn eyes stared at him in shock, before she covered her mouth with a gasp. "You are the child from before! Hey - Ilse-"

**BAM!**

Pixis swivelled around from the board, where he had been pointing out the Titan's weakness, and sighed at his student's clumsiness.

"I would appreciate if you do not go knocking your head on the table every time you hear some good news, Hange Zoe." He smiled.

"Haha! Gomen~ Pixis-sensei. It wasn't me who did that. The table attacked me, I swear!" Hange rubbed her head sheepishly as the rest of the class laughed.

"Baka." Rivaille murmured lowly under his breath.

Azure could only smile and huff at the weird girl, blinking curiously as she leaned down to slump on top of the table when everyone has looked away, speaking in a soft voice.

"And I assume that you are the child who Pixis-sensei has been talking about – the one who is researching on the Titans?" She asked.

"Oh? And I thought you were too idiotic to figure that out too, you dope."

Azure almost laughed out loud when he noticed that Rivaille was lying down in a similar position as the odd girl, the posture not fitting his usual, elegant yet crude, prideful way of doing things. This was simply 'Unkempt' in his Levi's books, and he would usually not do such actions as it would dirty his clothes.

A wide smile appeared on Azure's face. It seems like his Levi has managed to make some nice friends while he was away that morning.

"What are you guys doing? Everyone behind us is staring, you know?" A third voice joined the conversation on the table, another teenage girl with blue hair this time.

"Ilse, right now, there is a boy underneath this table – the one who researches on Titans." Hange briefed her quickly. "We need to hide him."

"A child?! Being in here is dangerous for him; you know that as well as I do." Ilse frowned, eyes twinkling with worry.

"The problem is, he is a student like all of us and will be skipping out only on the dangerous assignments."

"Then what is he hiding for? I'm sure Pixis-sensei would understand his reasons for being late."

"Fools. That old man cannot tolerate number one, having no booze, number two, having no smokes, and number three, taking care of snot nosed brats. Lateness is just number five."

"Oh? Good to see that you know me so well, Rivaille."

"Of course, you've been sticking to my ass like crap since the day I've entered the underground world afterall. It's impossible not to understand your stupid tendencies by now."

"If you're finally finished with insulting me, would the three of you turn back to the board and look at me?"

The trio blinked as they noticed the extra person with their head on the table, two jumping back in shock and fear, whereas the third rolled his eyes and leaned back on his chair.

"E-E-Eto, P-P-Pixis-sensei, we're very sorry for what we've said just now!" Ilse shouted, bowing from waist down.

"Gomenasai!" Hange added.

"I am sorry for you, because all that I've said are words from the bottom of my heart." Rivaille deadpanned.

"Thank you for your sincerest compliments, Rivaille. You may go run until you drop before dinner." Pixis smiled as he knocked on the table. "You may come out now, Azure. I'm sure everyone in this class already knows of your presence, thanks to these three."

There was a moment of silence, before Azure pouted and crawled out onto Rivaille's lap.

"A child?"

Soft whispers erupted amongst the other students, each staring in shock at the revelation.

"What is a child doing here?" Rico questioned in disbelief.

"Oi, oi, what is the security doing if a child can get in so easily?" Keiji furrowed his brows.

"He can't be a student now, can he?" Gustav furrowed his brows.

"Levi, Han and Iru you baka!" He scolded them. "If one day, you guys are cornered by a Titan and have to act _discretely_, you will definitely die at this rate with your level of stealth skills!"

"E-Eh?" Ilse looked concerned by the child, whereas Hange blinked curiously.

Rivaille sighed and ruffled his platinum blond locks.

"We won't." He promised, slumping in his seat. "Like what you theorized, Titans use their hearing and smell to determine our location, right? I think our noise level just now was good enough to avoid being detected."

"Eh, nani-?! Titans use their hearing and smell?" Hange looked shocked.

"The problem is, if you can't even blend in with your surroundings and deceive their sight, how would that noise level work?" Azure huffed, folding his hands. "According to my papers, the most probable possibility is that the Titans mainly use their sight, followed by their sense of hearing and smell. True, that level of noise will probably deceive them, but in titan territory, they can easily pick up the shape of a human. Even if you somehow manage to disguise your scent, you'll ultimately be finished if you walk around freely, not blending in with your surroundings like right now!"

...

"...Ara...you broke them." Pixis chuckled. "Well, class, let me introduce you to your fellow trainee now. He is Azure Rydder, your sensei for theory about Titans."

"...eh?"

-x-

"Sugoi~! Levi's still running!" Hange whistled in amazement as she chomped on a bun, watching the short, young man race at top speed around the field. "How long has he been running already, Ilse?"

The dark blue haired woman frowned as she took her place beside her auburn haired friend.

"Seven hours, seeing how he skipped the theory classes to run." She replied.

"Uwah~ He's amazing!" Hange shouted. "Levi, aren't you the slightest bit tired?!"

Hearing her boisterous voice, Rivaille looked up and rolled his eyes.

"If this little is able to tire me out, how am I supposed to use the 3D Manoeuvre Gear for five hours straight, without a bit of rest?" He grunted when he felt the exhaustion slowly coming to him. "Though...I suppose I am starting to get tired."

"Levi, 'our becord is 'ix 'ours!" Azure said proudly. "Do 'our best!"

"...Why are you speaking like that, Azure-chan?" Ilse asked curiously to the child who sat beside her.

"Aa no understand waa you sayin'. Aa no smart 'nough to 'each!"

"He's refusing the position of our theory teacher." Rico strolled out of the shed, going to stand by the little boy. "Although, I suppose I can understand why. The reactions of the others back there weren't exactly encouraging."

"You can't help them." Ian Dierrich folded his arms. "I myself thought it was a joke back there, until I recalled the speech he's given us."

"Hmph!" The pompous grey haired female looked away. "I still can't believe that we're being taught by a three year old. It's a disgrace."

"There is no disgrace when you are learning." Azure frowned, dropping his slur. "There is only the passion or not to learn."

"That's what you say, but you're not willing to teach us either, are you?" Rico scowled.

"Mh," Azure could only look down sadly, gazing at the evening sky. "The pain of sending your own students to death is an incomprehensible one. I think Pixis-ji-chan understands it best. I don't want to bear that kind of burden, but nor do I wish it on anybody else. The moment I refuse it though, they'll probably call one of the others to replace me..."

A moment of silence permeated the area. Azure blinked when he realized that the rest of them were staring at him, as if enlighten by something.

"Nani?"

"…Enough of all this glumness!" A hand roughly tugged him down. "You probably missed our introductions, haven't you? I am Hange Zoe, and I want to be a researcher of Titans when I graduate!"

"When did it change to Titans?" Ilse asked with an amused smile.

"Mah~ after hearing what Dancho said, I thought I'd probably make a bigger contribution if I researched the Titans instead." Hange rubbed her neck, as if embarrassed by what she was saying. "Researching the outside world could wait until we're done with the Titans!"

"You could study the biology systems, to find if there is a predator of the Titans!" Azure laughed.

"Oh! That sounds nice too! But I think I'd rather contribute all efforts to Titan researching for now." Hange grinned.

"As for me, I am Ilse Langnar," The other motherly female gestured to herself. "I want to be a Survey Corps member and explore the outside world."

"Like Eru." Azure muttered.

"Eru?" Ilse gave a questioning look.

"Erwin Smith."

"You know him?" Ilse smiled. "Pixis-sensei mentioned him in the morning."

"He's the one who provide me with the information outside, to help me publish my papers." Azure revealed. "And the one who's collecting my papers right now, so he could start a research branch in the Scouting Legion."

"So you _are_ the child who Pixis-sensei told us about!" Ilse looked happily surprised.

"Child?" Azure asked curiously.

"No, nothing," Ilse smiled secretively, looking to the other two. "What about you two? Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?"

"Rico Brzenska. I simply want to be a useful citizen to the people." Rico closed her eyes and stated coolly.

"Ian Dierrich, same as above." Rico looked to Ian, astonished, and smirked.

"Azure," The calm, composed voice of Rivaille called as he neared them. The raven haired man was panting only slightly, but his breathing was barely ragged, and he seemed disgusted at the thin layer of sweat that clung to him.

"R-Rivaille." The four other adolescents were disconcerted upon laying their eyes on him, though his two table buddies (Hange and Ilse) seemed less uncomfortable than the other two. Only one small child hopped down and ran forward to him, clinging on to his leg adorably.

"Levi~!" The platinum blonde cried happily as he extended his hands to be carried, only to be turned down.

"I'm filthy." Rivaille's nose wrinkled in distaste. "And you smell of burnt charcoal. Was it because of that one experiment you did today?"

"Who knows?" Azure smiled widely, giggling sheepishly. "And since we're both dirty anyways, carry me, Levi~!"

The older brother sighed and was about to submit to his demands when Hange asked the fated question:

"What _was_ the experiment about?"

Rivaille froze, and glared accusingly at the poor, confused auburn headed girl. If there was one thing which Rivaille has learnt from helping his little brother with his reports, other than the fact that Azure is one smart little kid, it would be that one should never ask any Titan-maniac about their experiments.

A sudden smirk on the young sweet face surprised the four other trainees.

"Do you want to know, Han? We could always talk about this over dinner." He commented casually.

"E-Eto...A-Azure-chan...May we have an overview of this experiment?" Ilse quickly asked, before Hange got the chance to open her big mouth and agree.

"Barbequing Titans."

That silenced them all.

…

"...R-Rivaille, I thought the sensei told you to run till you drop?" Ian smartly diverted the topic.

"I've ran for seven hours and I've only just started to get breathless, you dumb git, do you want me to run into early morning tomorrow?" And apparently, starting a conversation with the other Rydder wasn't that good a decision either.

"Interesting! Tell me more about it?!" Hange grabbed Azure.

Oh, dear.

-x-

"Bleh!"

"That's disgusting. Get away from us, you retching monster," Rivaille's face scrunched up with revulsion as he hurriedly picked up Azure from his seat, shifting to the other far end of the table.

"For once, I'd agree with Rivaille." Rico grabbed her food, following Rivaille's example.

"Come now, Hange, I-I'm sure it's not that bad, is it…?" Ilse tried to soothe her friend by rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I…It's…" The image she tried to conjure up in her mind only caused poor Hange to bend over the window, retching out whatever contents of her stomach which she had only forced inside just fifteen minutes ago. The people around her table could only watch silently, pitying the people downstairs who may walk out to have puke land on their heads.

Ian Dierrich gazed at the source of the problem: an innocent piece of research paper that lay before him, and hesitantly reached for it.

"Is it really that bad?" He skimmed down it.

"Oh no, Ian," Rico shook her head warily. "Not you too…"

"Bleh!"

And that was another person joining Hange by her side.

"I-Ian!" Ilse screamed in terror, covering her face with both hands. "You too?!"

"…How come you're not with them?" Rico lifted a brow at Rivaille.

The man could only lift one brow up.

"I've been correcting his research reports for a year, and this is nothing compared to the things I've seen before." Rivaille looked down at Azure as he gingerly went to pick up the abandoned sheet.

"Is it really that bad?" Azure asked softly in disappointment.

"No, your description is just a bit too gory for normal people. That's all." Rico commented.

"Things like 'Bloody liquid overflowing from the molten flesh which bubbled constantly like hot lava' and even 'vaguely burnt human figures, with distinct dents that points to skeletal shapes trapped within a thin veil of stomach' are slightly too grotesque for people with weak stomachs, Azure." Rivaille ruffled his hair. "But don't be sad. Those piggies in the inner-walls should know some grotesque stuff occasionally."

"Sou ka! (I see)" Azure beamed. "Then the sample which I took with me will come into good use!"

"S-Sample?" Hange weakly lifted herself up. "You actually brought a sample with you?!"

Rivaille didn't what was worse. The fact that Hange actually looked happy and was turning into a titan-maniac, or the fact that he knew she was going to puke again.

"It's not visible right now." Azure smiled. "I placed it in a big box, so when it evaporates, its vapours are still left within, and anytime we wish, we can cool down the glass box with ice to observe the flesh. It's troublesome when the Titan evaporates when it dies, ne?"

"You…" Hange started shaking. "You…"

Azure blinked curiously, and Rivaille and Rico tensed when they noticed the change in Hange's stance, as if preparing to leap.

"DAISUKI, AZURE!" She jumped at the child.

"Kya!" Ilse shouted in shock.

Rivaille hooked an arm under his little brother, stepping back just in time for both of them to avoid the attack of Hange.

The auburn haired woman went flying towards the next table, her face splashing into the thick soup which they were given, flailing limbs knocking down the plates with loud crashes. The occupants of the table were either soiled with the broth or had jumped back just in time.

…

Silence resounded through the room of trainees, every eye lingering on the still form of Hange.

"H-Hange?" Ilse called, suddenly worried for her usually noisy friend, when the auburn haired woman leap up, a plate of buns in hand.

"Why did you do that, Levi?" She aimed a bun to the raven haired man. "Azure is MY little brother!"

"Na-" Rivaille growled in shock at the proclamation. "What the hell are you saying, stupid goggles?! Azure is mine!"

He took an empty plate and aimed it at her face like a flying disk. Azure cheered as he clung on to Rivaille's shoulders, legs dangling freely as the two battled, Rivaille never letting any shreds of food get near him.

"FOOD FIGHT!" He laughed, grabbing a hand of squashy mashed potatoes and tossing it at Hange. It hit her hair with a horrible sounding splat.

A flying piece of chicken found its way to Keiji, hitting him right on the eyes. "What the hell is that for, RIVAILLE?!" The enraged man furiously tore the chicken from his eyes, shooting it back at Rivaille with a war cry.

Rivaille dodged it by shifting his head to the side. The chicken went flying instead, hitting Rico on the head.

A vein popped on her grey haired female's head and she viciously grabbed her own plate, grabbing a handful of rice and aiming it back at Rivaille. It hit poor Moblit, who has been innocently sitting at the table behind them.

"W-W-Why?!" The usually sombre man spluttered, getting up his courage to throw his plate at Rivaille.

"Why. Is. It. Always. ME?!" The raven haired man grumbled loudly, taking the plate in his hands and aiming it in another direction instead.

Mitabi caught it, and happily joined the food fight. A stray pea caught on a woman's head, and flames exploded in her eyes as she took her bowl of curry, pouring it onto the head of the man standing next to her. The man, in turn, threw poorly aimed bananas at her, which managed to bounce off her head onto other people.

At Moblit's table, Dita Ness and Luke Sis leapt up onto their chairs happily, taking their utensils in hands and battling each other with it, laughing boisterously all the while. Moblit could only blink away the horror he previous had at his action, before smiling and dishing out a cup of water onto the others' heads.

"Hahahaha!" Azure laughed uncontrollably.

Hange was chomping on large mouthfuls of watermelon, whereas Rivaille quickly took a handful of beans in his hands, both glaring menacingly at each other.

"AAAAAAAH!"

With a loud cry, the duo flashed out their weapons – Hange lifting her head and Rivaille lifting his hands – and shot. Numerous melon seeds shot out from Hange's mouth, onto one disgusted Rivaille, whereas peas were pushed out of a rough hand and shot into her nose.

Hange blinked in shock.

Azure laughed and hugged his Levi as a present.

The auburn haired woman, in turn, exhaled and aimed her melon seeds into Rivaille's eyes, earning a grunt of repulsion from him.

In the process of the vicious food fight, one stray plastic plate had hit Ian's head, bouncing off on contact, finishing off the poor, puking man who had not been conscious of the things ongoing in the room.

"Knock it off…" Ilse trembled beside his unconscious body, her face darkening in colour.

Boisterous laughter boomed as the people continued fighting with food.

An apple collided with her head, and she snapped.

"KNOCK IT OFF, ALL OF YOU STUPID _BRATS_! WE ARE NOT HERE FOR A CHILDISH FOOD FIGHT! WE ARE SOLDIERS! YOU HEAR ME, WE ARE **SOLDIERS**! IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A FOOD FIGHT, DO IT BACK AT WHATEVER VILLAGE YOU CAME FROM! BUT DON'T YOU DARE START IT WITHIN THE GATES OF THIS MILITARY ACADEMY! OR ELSE," Her eyes turned bloodshot as she gazed up at them. "I'LL-"

Azure blinked when his ears were covered by a pair of hands, looked up, and smiled happily.

What he saw at that moment was Rivaille's one hand covering one side of his ears, and Hange covering his other, the two leaning over him protectively as they stared at Ilse with fear in their eyes.

-x-

**Day 2**

"…What should we do?" Moblit asked worriedly, looking into the bunk above his. "In another ten minutes, it'll be time for assembly."

"Isn't the answer obvious?" Gustav replied as he pulled on his jacket. "We wake them."

"But…they look so cute together." Moblit whispered eyes wide at the adorable sight.

And indeed, they do.

Lying in their bunk bed together, were the two Rydder brothers who had caused such a fuss the day before, wrapped up contentedly in the comfort of their blanket and in each other. Azure was snuggling up to Rivaille, dressed in no more than an overly large long sleeved t-shirt which no doubt, belongs to Rivaille, and a long shorts which hung on his waist. The tiny boy's platinum blond locks lay spread over the muscles of his older brother, having used Rivaille's arm as a pillow that night. On the other hand, the raven haired young man was dressed in a simple white shirt and long pants, protectively curling a hand over Azure. Even in his sleep, the frown on his face did not drop, but it only made him seem more older brother-like, rather than intimidating.

Overall, the domestic scene of brotherly love would have made any fan girl go squealing with joy.

"Who cares about how they look?" A growl came from below as Keiji roughly tugged Moblit down. "OI, RIVAILLE! You and your brother had better get up now, or you'll be late!"

"Keiji! You don't have to be that rude!" Moblit reproached him.

"Tch! As if I'd care about that, they sure didn't give a shit about what I thought last night when they flung a chicken into my eyes." The haughty brunette folded his arms, looking away.

"So you say, but I caught you smiling near the end of it." Gustav pointed out nonchalantly.

"Oh shut up!"

"Anyway, let's go!" Gustav pushed the two of them in the direction of the field.

"W-What about the Rydders?" Moblit cried, concerned.

"I'm sure they'll settle themselves somehow. I'd rather not get in trouble simply because we waited for them."

…

Silence long echoed through the room once they left, leaving two awoken Rydder's still lying limply in their bed, thirsting for blood.

"Levi." It was a simple statement, nothing more, nothing less.

Sky blue eyes were half lidded as they stared blankly ahead. His head felt heavy and troublesome to lift up right now, but the evil beams of sunlight shooting into their room from the window were doing nothing to help him sleep.

"Who?" Rivaille asked murderously.

Who was the stupid idiot who decided to get them to wake up at freaking six o' clock?

"Dot Pixis."

-x-

Meanwhile, the said old man was still blissfully unaware of the two awoken devils as he happily ticked the names off the attendance list, smiling cheerfully at the group of sleepy trainees. Hange yawned.

"Oh? Sleepy are we, after that mess you created yesterday?" Pixis had no qualms about reminding them of the damage they had done to the dining room, making the lot of them wince in shame.

After they were found out by the instructors, with food covering the entire place, they had been forced to clean up everything up till twelve midnight. This had allowed them to find a lot of undiscovered things which they may never have found under normal circumstances. For example, the fact that the shed had never been cleaned even once in the past few years, and that there were some mysterious, unidentified substances stuck to the roof which they absolutely had not contributed to all this while. In addition, there were a dead instructor's fake teeth hidden in that pot of plants there. Oh, and also the fact that _Rivaille Rydder_, of all people,is a clean-freak with an extreme dislike for grime.

The horror.

"Where are the Rydder brothers?" Pixis asked, looking around.

Neither of those kids was around, especially that older one who he likes to torture very much…

"They should still be sleeping, sir." Gustav reported, ignoring Moblit's frightened shakes of the head. "They refused to wake when we called them in the morning."

"Oh? Then I suppose they are plotting my death right about now," The old man chuckled, much to the confusion of the trainees. He shot them an amused look. "Don't you know? They are light sleepers, who wake up at the slightest hint of sound. Erwin-Heicho from the Survey Corps reported that they would attempt to kill him every morning when he stirs them from their sleep."

He laughed.

At his words, three male trainees lost the colour in their faces and looked at each other.

"T-Then, you mean they'll most likely come after us as well?" Keiji asked fearfully.

"Who knows?" Pixis smiled widely.

-x-

The moment Pixis entered theory class to monitor Azure's very first lesson as a teacher, he found himself regretting having led the class as the front.

The reason why?

A bucket of neon pink paint has been emptied at him from the top of the door, the bucket dropping on his feet painfully with a thud. The poor old man spluttered, using paint clad fingers to wipe the pink from his eyes and glare at the giggling child and snorting young man seated at the front.

"Pink." That was followed by a mocking smirk from Rivaille.

"Pixis-ji-chan, you look very moe." Azure tilted his head with a wide smile.

Moe…?

The poor old man hesitantly lifted a hand to before his eyes, and eagle eyes widened in horror when he discovered the numerous pinkish and white hearts stuck to the paint, along with the white feathers which continue to rain down on him from the top as though he was blessed by angels.

But it should be okay, right? This paint should be removable right?

"It's permanent." Rivaille answered his train of thought, without batting an eyelash at the old man's horror filled gaze.

He…Pixis had expected, when Erwin said 'morning assassination routine' that they would come with him with weapons out, blades glinting under the morning sun. B-but to think that they would come out with a method of humiliation instead…

That day, Pixis found himself humbled by the Rydder siblings.

-x-

The 3D Manoeuvre Gear training went more than splendid for them, with better percentage of passes this batch than the last, Pixis noted proudly.

Rivaille had easily balanced himself in no time at all, courtesy of all his experience with his father's training gear, and obtained a perfect pass. Rico, on the other hand, seem to be slightly too tensed, but the fact that she still managed to balance granted her a pass. Hange balanced herself easily with various odd positions, exhibiting her talent with the gear, though she seem to be more interested in experimenting. Ilse had some troubles at first, mostly due to her emotional state, but later regained full control once she had focused her worried eyes on Hange, and was stabilizing herself before she even knew it.

Others passed as well, and few dropped out.

_Moblit, Keiji, Dita, Luke, Ian, Mitabi, Gustav…_

What Pixis found himself taking most interest in though, was the small little child who was now getting lifted up by the iron wires:

"Ne, ne, Levi~! Since Titans have high temperatures akin to flames, why does these iron wires not melt when in contact with them?"

Pixis blinked in astonishment.

Azure was acting as if he didn't notice the difference between being in mid-air, and standing on the ground, almost as if it is natural for him to be hanging in mid-air.

Pixis momentarily wondered if it was due to the numerous experiences with flying with Erwin that he possessed, or even if Rivaille has been teaching him to use the 3DMG at home, before he recalled the words in Erwin's reports. Azure has always been training, Pixis then realized, with the various games which he would play with those children in the streets every day at noon. It was what helped him condition his legs and thighs to fit the taxing requirements of the 3DMG, and the things that would allow him to catch up with the older trainees.

"They are coated with Titan-killing steel, that's why." Rivaille's voice drifted to him.

Pixis chuckled.

Correction, it was all to catch up with Azure's Levi.

-x-

**Day 6**

"Azure." Erwin blinked when he saw a group of students leaving the school.

"Eru~!" Sky blue eyes blinked and he dashed towards him. Erwin was just about to open his arms to carry the child up when Azure brushed past him. "Inu-kaa-san~!"

Azure fondly hugged the huge dog around its neck, laughing happily as the dog greeted him with a sniff and a wet nose poking his neck, a long tongue slipping out to wash his face with saliva.

Erwin slumped.

A hand patted him on his shoulder, and Rivaille heaved a depressed sigh.

"No worries. I understand your feelings."

"How could you? He absolutely adores you." Erwin gazed at the raven haired young man who only scowled at the reminder, not even turning around as he stabbed a thumb in the direction of the group of students.

"Not since he's found another pet to follow him around."

"A~ZU~RE~!" Hange squealed as she rushed forward, enveloping the child in her arms, rubbing her cheek against his. "So this is your dog? A rare fighter dog of the Tosa Inu bloodline?!"

"Pretty, isn't she?" Azure patted Hange's cheeks, pulling her down to face the panting dog. "Han, this is Inu-kaa-san, Inu-kaa-san, this is Han~! Get along well, okay?"

The dog replied with a swift bark and proceeded to lick the girl's face, earning some bouts of laughter.

"…Who is she?" Erwin finally asked. Rivaille scoffed.

"A stray that Azure picked up."

-x-

A/N: A lot of thanks to the people who reviewed and read the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this.

Also, just in case some people weren't aware of it, the characters who have shown up as the Rydder's classmates so far are not OCs. Frankly speaking, I am determined not to put any OCs in here, other than Azure, unless it is completely necessary. So far, the viewers of the third chapters is barely thirty...and after so many days...*Sigh* I know that SoK fanfiction community is not big...I wish that my story will be read by more people, but as it is, it seems like it's doomed to fade into the background as one of those nameless, glance-and-ignore, not even average, kind of stories.

(OxO)...Please review, favorite, or follow...?


	5. Chapter 5 : Academy Days (III)

**Year 842 – Trost District – Military Academy**

**Day 377**

"Moe-chan, is this all?" Azure Rydder frowned in disappointment as huge sky blue eyes gazed at the list. "I thought there would be more."

"…I'm sure I've said this many times already, but could you please stop referring to me by that name?" Dot Pixis muttered.

He could still recall the sneers and the jeers that followed two days after the little prank, and he had to skip work on purpose in order to spare himself the humiliation. The assembly time was quickly changed after that incident.

"Nande? (Why) Moe-chan is Moe-chan." Azure smiled, but Pixis could clearly see the twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"You little brat…" Pixis breathed, taking a sip of his booze. "To answer your question, yes, that's all the activities we will be doing in the academy. Long ago, there were still many more events, but people have grown complacent since then, and their complaints have forced the inner-walls to cancel out many of the other programmes."

"Compulsory: Hand-to-hand combat, 3D Manoeuvre Gear, elementary kendo, and basic theory." Azure read blankly. "Optional programmes: Advanced theory, advanced manoeuvre gear training, advanced kendo. This is barely enough!"

"I know," Pixis leaned forward. "In my time, people used to have strategy trainings and whatnot. Trainees now sure have it easy, especially since the government has also become more lax with the rules."

"…then why did you not become lax like them?"

The bottle half way to his mouth stilled at the question. Slowly, the old geezer placed it down and looked at Azure with sombre golden eyes, examining the exhausted features of the child and his solemn eyes.

"…Erwin told you, huh?" Pixis broke out into a smile, a bitter grim smile mocking at the reality.

"Yes, he did." The platinum blonde, on the other hand, lost all traces of amusement and fun. "The sightings of the Titans from the walls have become more frequent. Right now, the Recon Corps are barely able to advance half the distance they have last year, towards the south."

Pixis looked out of the window, down from the library at the group of young trainees, who, like Azure, had decided to stay back during the weekend to train.

"…Has this ever happened before?" A soft whisper escaped the lips of the child, containing both fear and hardened steel.

"It hasn't." Pixis answered.

"What is the probability of the walls collapsing?" Azure questioned.

"I don't know." The old man sighed, looking much older than he had in a long time. "You are aware too, of how there are too many unknown factors involved. For one, we don't even know if Titans are able to evolve as humans do, and simply for the purpose of breaking the walls."

"…The government doesn't want to tell the public, for fear of panic, I assume." Azure gazed at the flower petal in his tea.

"Yeah."

Silence permeated the air around the two as they sat, lost in their own thoughts.

From around a bookshelf, one trainee swivelled around, eyes wide as he gazed at his five friends fearfully.

"N…Ne, Hange, was I imagining things, or did you all just hear what I heard?" Moblit asked, fear evident from the soft quaking of his voice. He grabbed on to the bookshelf for support, brown eyes wide as his legs turned to jelly.

"You…" Hange's brown eyes were a reflection of his own. The normally enthusiastic girl couldn't find it in herself to deny it. "You…weren't hearing things."

"W-What was that?" Ilse covered her mouth to muffle the horror, sliding down to the ground. "What were they talking about? The Titans coming towards us? The wall falling? That…can't possibly happen, right?" She hid her face in her palms, a soft shuddering sob wrecking her frame.

A slender hand wrapped itself around her shoulders, though its owner did not soften in the slightest.

"This…" Rico looked away, emerald eyes narrowed in pain. "I may have wanted a chance to serve the citizens, but I've never wanted it to be like this."

"I'm sure Rivaille knows." Was the only comment Ian could give, thinking of the only person absent from their table currently. "I heard he is neighbours with Erwin Smith. He should know about this."

"…N-Ne, what are we supposed to do with this knowledge?" Gustav looked down, fists shaking as they clenched. "Do we tell the others?"

"You can if you want."

The raspy voice that suddenly spoke in front of them made them jump back in shock, startled cries escaping them.

"P-Pixis-sensei!"

The old man only tilted his head and gestured them towards his table.

"How about some tea to calm you down for now?"

…

The tension hung thick in the air, despite the relaxed composures of the two who were originally at the table. The six trainees sat stiffly, some with their hands placed awkwardly on their laps as they stared intensely into the teacups, avoiding the kind gaze of the old man.

Timidly, Hange peeked up, to meet large sky blue eyes. She meeped and quickly looked back down again in guilt.

Azure hadn't even looked the slightest surprised at their presence, she recalled.

"Don't be so tensed!" Pixis smiled. The trainees meekly looked up, and relaxed slightly at the warm look he was giving them. "Now, why don't you drink a sip or two of that?"

"I wouldn't if I were you." Azure smiled. "Moe-chan's definition of 'tea' means sake, that's why."

"H-Hah…" Rico tried to discretely push away the cup. "Pixis-sensei, what you two said a moment ago…was that all true?"

Emerald eyes watched their instructor intensely, a bead of sweat trailing down the side of the head, unknowingly following the example of the five others who sat, hearts pounding in their throat as they waited for the confirmation.

Pixis stared back at them. Beady gold eyes searched their souls, looking through them, to see the rest of the training squad 95 staring back at him fearfully. The old geezer felt his heart throb for a moment, the guilt and the heavy responsibility weighing down on his shoulders, and he just about parted his lips for an answer when Azure answered for him.

"You believed us?" The platinum blonde laughed. "We were talking about the simulation needed for an emergency practice, Ri-chan. In another month, the bell will ring and we will practice what to do, in case of a Titan break in. I doubt that the wall will break, though."

"Please answer us seriously!" Rico demanded furiously.

Azure faltered in his laughter, staring at his friends.

"I think we have the right to know, as soldiers who will be fighting in the future." Gustav added, his determined face hardened and courageous, despite the fear that clearly overwhelmed him.

Pixis could see the change in Azure's face at once.

All smiles dropped, and all that lingered was a grim frown, and bleak eyes that speak barely anything. He wondered how long Azure has been putting up that facade of his, to be able to switch this quickly.

"Do you seriously want to know?" His voice was cold, lower than usual. He was warning them.

The trainees flinched in shock, before Hange brought up her courage.

"Y…Yes, we do!"

"Then, tell them, Moe-chan." Azure looked away.

"Everything is true." Pixis admitted. "The increase in Titans coming at us from south, the possibility of them breaking through the walls…The government hiding it from you, because they are afraid they would lose the public support."

He could feel his heart going out to the teens as they held their breaths in horror when Azure continued the explanation for him.

"I have always suspected that there is a chance that the Titans could adapt to its surroundings, in order to serve its purpose." Sky blue eyes gazed upon them sadly. "Like the way humans built a wall to protect themselves, I have a nagging suspicion that someday, they would also adapt so they could pass through the walls to annihilate us."

The teens couldn't seem to swallow that thought.

"It is not impossible if you think of it," Azure sighed, kicking his legs. "They have unlimited lifespan to adapt to their surroundings whereas we only have a century. Cut half of that into childhood and elderly, and we only have fifty years left. Along with their longer lifespan, is a wealth of experience and most organisms has the ability to learn from experience. You can even reason, that it would be abnormal if they do not adapt. Along with the rising numbers of Titans, the possibility of them breaking through the walls any time now is not zero."

Silence echoed after he finished his speech.

The trainees took the news better than what he might have imagined, but still, it came as a huge shock to them. Their eyes were wide, contemplative and even slightly less hopeful as they bore holes into the desk, the chairs, and the sky, wherever they were looking at before they heard this news.

None of them had expected themselves to have to face the Titans, even though some had certainly wanted to join the Survey Corps. The reality of what they happily volunteered for had suddenly hit them full in the face, pulling out a huge bundle of regret along with it as a package. Fear choked them, stifled their voices and suffocated them as they thought about facing the titans, imagining the rough chomping sounds of the Titans as they were bitten through.

The first to break under the pressure was understandably, the softest and most emotional trainee.

"What should we do…?" Ilse whimpered.

"You can choose to tell the public if you wish, or if you want, keep it a secret." Pixis said simply, not turning to meet the confused eyes.

"The only ones who know of this are the Survey Corps, the Commanders of each division, their higher ups, Rivaille, me," Azure added softly. "And you."

"There has not been any law forbidding the talking about this." Pixis gulped down his booze. "I doubt the government can do anything even if it slips out anyway. In fact, it might be better if it were to slip out. The people may panic, and disorders may arise, but the full support of the human force to fight the Titans will be garnered and we can prepare ourselves for an invasion."

"How…" Moblit's voice made them look at him. He weakly fiddled with his fingers. "How can you two be so nonchalant, despite all this?"

"I have been preparing humanity for an invasion my whole life." Pixis merely said.

"And I have been researching them since I was one." Azure smiled happily.

"But not all of us are like you!" Ilse screamed, grasping her head tightly. "Not all of us are as courageous as you…not all of us have dealt with them our whole life…"

"Ilse!" Hange grabbed her friend's arm tightly, hugging her as she wailed against Hange.

Her sobs sliced through the air, cutting into the rest of the trainees as well. They seem to hold back their tears as they listened to the wrenching cries of their friend, feeling the urge to cry gradually envelop them in its grasp as well.

"I am courageous?" Azure breathlessly asked, stunned.

The question gave them a whip splash, making them look to him in disbelief.

The small platinum blonde silently slipped out of his chair, going forward to lean between Ilse's knees, staring up at her in puzzlement from underneath her blue-black locks.

"Ne, Iru…You think I am brave?" His brows pulled together in confusion.

"Aren't you?! Why are you rubbing it in my face?!" Ilse cried, screaming at him.

Azure tilted his head, sky blue eyes still wide with disbelief and he stared, perplexed at the girl's crying face before he finally opened his mouth:

"Iru, you are misunderstood. Nobody in this world is courageous enough to face their fears head on. Nobody is strong enough to stand up continuously after being beaten down." He said matter-of-factly. "The Survey corps is able to look at the Titans in the eyes, because they are forced to by the hopeful eyes of the people in the walls, because they don't want their friend's sacrifices to go to waste, and most of all, because they want freedom."

He slowly extended a hand to gently caress her cheeks, brushing aside the stray droplets, tilting it up.

"I am not afraid of them because I started off by seeking to understand them, and when I do so, I find myself loving them." He smiled brightly. "Moe-chan, too, started with his burning love for humanity, which developed into his strength against the Titans."

"Me?!" The old man seemed abashed at the words.

"See?" Azure wiped her tears away with his sleeve. "It's just a matter of what you treasure more than yourself, something that stirs you on."

"Something…that stirs me?" Ilse stared at him in an almost vulnerable manner, eyes wide like a child's.

"Moblit said he wanted to protect his family." The man in question blinked as he recalled his goal. "Rico and Ian wanted to serve the citizens. Gustav wanted to serve the military. Hange wanted to understand the Titans." Azure smiled as he pecked her on the forehead. "You wanted to explore the world outside."

Ilse blinked, her eyes wide as he retreated to Pixis' side, the old man shooting an amused look at him before smiling kindly at them.

"If any of you want to drop out of the military academy anytime, just come and find me, and I will pardon you. But in return, do remember that you will be giving up the dreams which you came here to fulfil." He reminded.

The trainees could only stare in awe and slight shame, before standing up and giving the two a perfect textbook salute.

"…We will stay." Rico answered for them. "And we won't tell anyone either."

Azure and Pixis smiled.

"Now, to get back to work!" Azure huffed, swivelling around to face the paper again.

The trainees blinked, still frozen in their salute. The child seems to completely ignore them as he skimmed through the list, a cheerful smile being the only hint of the previous events.

"…Oblivious. Mood spoiler. Workaholic." Pixis sighed as he looked at them. "Ah, you can sit. Don't worry about him. Like Erwin, he's just painfully oblivious to his surroundings. This is normal."

"At least I'm not slacking." Azure pouted.

"Is that…so." Ian sat back down, and the rest hesitantly followed his example.

"What are you doing, Azure~?" Hange leaned forward, giddily grinning, still recovering from the emotional rollercoaster a moment ago. "Another research paper?"

"No, it's your future learning schedule." Sky blue eyes momentarily shifted away from the paper to look into hers, contemplative as he tilted his head thoughtfully. "Ne, you guys, what do you think about a Medical class to treat basic wounds? Oh, and a Strategy class, a Biology class and even a class on training animals?"

"Eh-?" Rico blinked, emerald eyes wide as she strode forward in three large strides. "You are deciding the classes for this year?"

"I thought that the one last year wasn't extensive enough, so I told Darius." Azure folded his arms, smiling in satisfaction. "He agreed when I said that I won't cancel any classes, but rather, add some more, on the condition that there is a huge demand for the ones made compulsory, and at least five students for each optional."

"Darius? You mean the Generalissimo?!" Moblit, Hange and Ilse boomed.

"He's stern, but not unagreeable." Azure smiled. "He even agreed on Moe-chan being stupid."

"Then he must be a good person!" The emotional trio happily agreed.

"Oi. Respect your elders." Pixis scolded.

"I think a compulsory medical class would be good." Gustav provided his opinion. "Even though this may not come into use in titan territory, it will help for the Garrisons to be able to treat wounds if there is an invasion."

They paled slightly at the thought of an invasion, but still continued putting out ideas.

"For the strategy class, what will be covered?" Ian asked curiously, fingering his chin.

"Situational questions such as this: If you are trapped in a house during an invasion with two other soldiers with you, but only two functional 3D Manoeuvre Gear, what will you do?" Azure giggled when he saw that they really were pondering about the question.

"Carry one on my back and rush to kill the titans!" Hange gave a thumbs-up.

"H-Hide one under the bed and call for back up!" Ilse screamed as well.

"Er…Give up my 3DMG and fight to my last breath…?" Moblit hesitantly answered.

"And these are the ones who will immediately fail the test." Gustav added stoically.

"HEY!" They cried in indignity.

"I suppose this will be taken into account when picking out the strategy leaders?" Rico turned to Pixis, who chuckled and nodded. "And it will also train our mind to think out of the box, and be put into use during actual invasions. I think it should be made compulsory."

"A-As for the Biology class…it will be about the different plants and animal species. A-Am I right?" Moblit thought aloud. "It will help us to know the natural diversity which Titans thrive best in…and such. I think it should be made optional, maybe for those who are considering the Survey Corps."

"Lastly, there is also the training of animals, right?" Gustav wrinkled his nose. "…Why?"

"For communication." Azure laughed when they 'ooh'ed in realization. "Since Titans do not kill animals, we could train them as our source of communication outside. To call for back up, call the Survey Corps back in if an emergency arises…stuff like this."

"But…I'm bad with animals." Rico was deathly pale at the mention of them.

"D-Don't worry, I'm sure they will warm up to you." Ilse reassured.

"…That's right." Moblit comforted her.

"Hmm…Rico does look like one of those nerdy types." Hange commented.

"Oh?" The grey haired lady's face darkened. "At least I'm not an animal!"

That was clearly a jab at the Rydders' treatment of her.

"Hey!"

Pixis smiled as he watched the merry making, his shoulders less heavy now, and his heart fluttering happily despite the threat that was still looming over humanity's heads.

-x-

**Day 378**

"Eru~! Levi~! Tadaima! (I'm home)" Azure laughed as his raven haired elder brother heaved him up, putting him on his thighs almost instinctively.

"Azure. Okaerinasai (Welcome home)." Sharp grey eyes bored into his, the tight lips still set in a constant scowl despite the smile that was clearly in those grey orbs. "Did you finish your business?"

"I did!" The platinum blonde smiled widely. "What about you, Levi? Was Darius bad to you at all?"

"He was excused for all three murders he committed." Erwin answered for Rivaille, one large calloused hand reaching forward to ruffle Azure's soft locks. "Self-defence, Darius judged, considering how they were the ones who attacked first. In return though, under the demand of the Military Police, he had to swear loyalty to the King."

"Tch. Those swindlers are always playing around with words." Rivaille cursed mildly, lifting a brow when Azure buried his head into his neck and hugged him tighter. "And why are you so clingy all of a sudden? Not that I'm complaining."

"Hange and the rest found out about the probable invasion." Azure's muffled words caused them both to tense. He looked up, smiling brightly. "They didn't take it well at first, but later, I think I managed to make them less afraid! They said that they would become the pillars to support humanity, if any invasion does happen!"

"…You and your charisma." Rivaille sighed fondly into his shoulder.

"Indeed." Erwin smiled.

"What about Eru? How did the request for a Research Centre go?" Azure looked up, his sky blue eyes shining with hope.

Erwin coughed into one hand before looking up at him.

"They agreed." Azure cheered. "However, they specially requested that the researches not involve any use of human lives or sacrifices, and for all information to be handed up to them."

"Of course, what do they think I am?" Azure puffed out his cheeks in anger. "A devil?"

"Oh yeah, you're obviously one such scary little devil that I can piss my pants this instant." Rivaille deadpanned, poking one round cheek and paused. "No kidding. Your 'Moe-chan' really might, after that trauma we gave him of pink."

Erwin coughed this time to stifle his laughter.

"Another piece of good news you might want to know is that after flipping through your collection of research papers, Darius himself has specially requested for them to be published as a textbook, with all confirmed information placed on the front page. This textbook is to be given out to all military cadets and trainees, so as to get them more informed about the Titans."

"I doubt that they will read it though…" Azure sighed.

"I will make them read it even if I have to force it up their ass." Rivaille promised.

-x-

**Day 378**

"Pray tell, what are we doing in a classroom, sir?" Nanaba questioned.

"I don't know." Mike sweatdropped, slumping deeper into his seat. "Erwin has been acting stranger and stranger ever since I've seen him flying around with that child. I can barely comprehend his actions anymore."

"Sir, are you really sure that Erwin has an illegitimate child?" Rene questioned doubtfully.

"The facts that he smiles around him, breaks the rule of flying without belts, and even brings him to the walls are hints pointing to that." Mike sighed, rubbing his head. "The child even had blue eyes, for god's sake. I don't know who the mother is, but I'm a bit heartbroken that he doesn't trust me enough to tell me."

"The very reason why is because you are spreading these rumours around." Erwin walked in.

"E-Erwin…?" Mike lost his composure for a second.

"I've already told you many times. That child is my neighbour's, and I was only babysitting him for a while in the mornings." Erwin stated.

"Yeah, right. And you are going to start making us study for a test about Titans in this classroom." Mike rolled his eyes.

Erwin smiled. _Smiled._

Many eyes bulged out at the sight, and shivered under the icy cold glare they received.

"Yes, in fact," Erwin dumped the thick stack of books on the table.

"I am."

-x-

**Day 385**

" Ohaiyo~ (Good Morning)" Azure walked into class that day, yawning sleepily.

"Azure_-sensei_, Levi, you're late again today!" Keiji taunted, smirking when a similarly sleepy Rivaille stomped through the door, behind his little brother.

"I'll have you know that it's better for you not to anger us this early in the morning." The four year old smiled brightly, despite the ominous killing intent that lurked behind him as he made a grab for his blades.

"A-ah…" Keiji gulped. "Gomen. (Sorry)"

"What 'early in the morning'? It's already nine-thirty, you know?" Rico commented, sighing slightly. "Just because all confirmed facts about the Titans have been relayed, it doesn't mean that you can skip theory class, Azure. You should use that time to give us remedial for the strategy class instead."

"Nani?!" Hange barked. "He should continue explaining the researches done on Titans! They're much more interesting than any stupid old strategy!"

"What? You want to go at it, woman?"

Lightning seem to spark between the two's connected gazes as they glared at each other; feral grows escaping from the back of their throats.

The rest of the class only sighed at the fight between the rivals, all too used to their petty quarrels over the smallest of things. It was yet another thing that has turned into a daily routine, besides Azure and Rivaille being late, and Keiji's taunts towards the Rydder brothers.

"Hange…" Ilse gazed worriedly at the duo.

"Oi. Stop it, stupid goggles." Rivaille knocked on her head. "We're doing something special today – something that's neither strategy nor research."

"Huh?" Hange settled, brown eyes wide with curiosity. "Nani? Nani?! Ne, what are we doing today, Azure?!"

"Calm down." Another punch to the head.

Sky blue eyes blinked the daze out of his eyes before the small child turned to look at all the trainees at present in the eyes. He cocked his head slightly, a smile forming on his lips, before he finally answered:

"A field trip to the Walls."

-x-

**Shiganshina District**

Horror. Fear. Depression. And the realization of _oh-why-did-I-ever-want-to-fight-these-monsters?!_

Hannes sympathized with these poor trainees. Really, he did. When he himself had first been assigned to the Shiganshina Walls and seen these creatures for himself, he had almost wet his pants in fright, especially when one turned his head and looked directly at him.

The only one who Hannes had never seen cringe at their first sight of the titans would be Azure, and Hannes was pretty sure that the kid had some screw loose in his mind, with all that prodigy business and such.

But even so, most people, no matter how eccentric they are, still turn into a bundle of wide-eyed horror when they meet with their predators, their natural enemy, their nightmares.

Hannes wondered why Azure insisted on bringing these trainees up here.

"Hans, where is Eru?" The man blinked when a tiny hand grabbed his, looking up with innocent eyes, and was briefly reminded of Eren when he was young.

"Erwin-Heicho should be with the Survey Corps, talking about some scouting formation now." Hannes answered.

"Sou ka. (I see)"

Azure stared as the small group of students gulped, desperately trying to regain themselves when a Titan suddenly grinned up at them, garnering a scream of terror and several drops of tears.

Hannes flinched. This sure wasn't pretty.

"Azure…" He started hesitantly.

"Hm?" Said child looked up.

"Why did you bring them here?" He asked, brown eyes wide with pity for those trainees. "I mean…They don't have to see the Titans this early on. Some of them are still young, and some may never have to see Titans if they do manage to get into the Inner-walls, so there is no need to expose them to this stuff…"

"Hans, they need to know what they will be facing." Azure frowned, eyes glinting with wisdom. "It's sad, I know, but it is compulsory. What we need right now are ready soldiers, not people who backed out the moment reality hits."

"That doesn't mean…" Hannes was about to protest, when Azure shook his head with a sigh.

The small child released his hand, walking forward to direct the next group of trainees up onto the wall, leaving this bunch shaking on trembling feet as they walked around the wall, eyes wide, unable to leave the naked Titans that lay below them.

It's weird, but as Hannes stared at his back, he thought he saw Commander Pixis there in him.

…

"Are you scared?"

The question hits the frightened trainees like a sack of bricks, and it was the group of six – the very ones who had overheard his conversation with Pixis, the only ones amongst this batch who knew of the present threat – that answered.

"W…Who wouldn't be?" Ilse was covering her ears, staring down at the hungry faces of their predators, standing below them. "After seeing these monsters…"

"These are our enemies…" Hange stated dazedly. "Our predators, our prey, our hunters…"

"And to think about the day when the wall falls…" Moblit added, inhaling shakily.

"O-Oi, don't even joke about that." Keiji forced a grin as he hit his roommate on the shoulder. "I'm sure the wall won't fall. Afterall, it's held steady for a hundred years, isn't that right?"

"T-That's right!" Dita nervously agreed. "I'm willing to bet that it will be another century at least before the wall falls! By then, we'll all be buried six feet under." He tried to laugh away the tense atmosphere.

"They're right!" One trainee convinced himself.

"There's no way that the wall will break after one whole century…"

Murmurs brushed through the oblivious trainees, along with nervous laughter and soft chuckles of people who wanted to ignore the threat that was before their very eyes. Azure noticed ruefully that those six seem to be the only ones still keeping their eyes on the meaty flesh of the Titans, burning the images into their minds with unshed tears glistening in their eyes. Rivaille, on the other hand, stared at the Titans in disgust.

"How can you be sure that it won't fall anytime now?" Gustav's jaw was tight as he stared forward, trying his hardest to restrain his emotions.

His question startled them, silencing them at once. Gustav has always been the most reasonable out of them all, the one whose predictions never fails to happen. The hope in them only died further when yet another two of their model trainees agreed with him.

"Like how the water can cut through stone after years," Ian recited. "It is possible for the Titans to break through the walls."

"Tch!" Rico fisted her hands as she punched the wall. "There were so many of them…Is it really possible for us to eradicate them all?"

Blue eyes observed as the trainees tried desperately to deny reality, shaking their heads fervently, and Azure, for once in his life, turned his mind away from the Titans to gaze upon his fellow humans with the eyes of a researcher.

Instincts; Survival instincts, he thought. Everything is wrong. Everything is strange. As intelligent beings, he had always thought that humans are granted their brilliant minds, because it would help them to survive. The ability to be driven by emotions, the ability to think, the ability to communicate. It was all to help them survive, part of their survival instincts. Yet right now, despite being given a chance to demonstrate them, they are misusing their minds to turn away from the threat – a suicide option.

Humans care even when they don't have to, yet they try to not care when they have to. _Such contrasting creatures we are…_

Compared to the Titans, humans are so much more complicated, Azure thought with a soft smile. But it was exactly why he loved humanity so much.

"Ne, look down." He commanded softly.

They looked up at him, surprised when he spoke, and he repeated himself.

"Look down at Shiganshina."

They did as he told, and were in awe when they saw the numerous houses that lined the streets, the children running about happily, the mothers bargaining in the supermarket, men helping to build houses, infants crying out when others carried them.

It is a beautiful town.

"Look at its people." He said. "Look at what they are doing. Look at their faces, look at their happiness. Think about your family." He paused, noticing their faces uplifted at the thought. "If the Titans ever manage to invade Wall Maria, these are the precious things that will be lost."

Azure stopped, eyes travelling to Rivaille's grumpy look still staring at him, and smiling sweetly down at the confused faces of the people in Shiganshina.

He could sense the terror in his trainee squad beside him, the pain as they imagined their relatives being torn through by the Titan's teeth, the tears that will definitely be shed, and the smiles on those faces turning into bleak, flat expressions that reflect a wish to die…

"As soldiers, it is only our duty to protect them, ne?" Azure questioned. "Even though no wall has fallen yet, what we must do right now is to try our best, train our hardest so we will be ready in case the wall ever falls. As the leaders of the next generation, we _will not_ let the peace get to us, we _will_ remember that our predators are always several kilometres away from us, waiting for us to let out guards down, and we _will_ fight back if an invasion happens."

He met each and every one of their fearful eyes, lingering on his Levi's grey orbs, before flickering down to the civilians with a smile.

They were surprised when he suddenly saluted.

Azure inhaled deeply and shouted:

"I, AZURE RYDDER, SWEAR RIGHT HERE AND NOW TO ALL OF HUMANITY, THAT I WILL DEFINITELY STAND TALL IN FACE WITH THE TITANS AND FIGHT TO PROTECT YOU! IF THE WALL EVER FALLS, _WHEN_ THE WALL FALLS, I WILL BE A PILLAR OF THE NEXT WALL THAT STANDS BETWEEN THEM AND YOU!"

The trainees blinked, taken aback by his shameless proclamation, when the sound of another pair of boots shifting into position stole their attention.

"Rivaille Rydder, same as above." Rivaille deadpanned stoically, looking down at his grinning little brother. "Although, Azure will come before any of you bastards." He added contemplatively.

Awkward silence resounded until Hange laughed.

"Is that anyway to swear your life to humanity?" She asked with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Urusai, Kuso Megane (Shut up, shitty goggles)."

"Well, Hange Zoe too, joins in the game~!" She saluted.

Ilse sighed, surprising the rest of the trainees when she shifted into position as well.

"I can't abandon my friend so simply, right?" She smiled weakly.

"Tch. Crybaby." Rivaille snorted.

"I am not a crybaby!"

Rico looked around. As the self-proclaimed leader of the entire squad, she acted mostly based on the decisions of the rest. And at the moment, the grey haired trainee could see the mild hesitation on their faces, the fear swept away by Azure's words and determination layered on it.

"Me…too." The ever timid Moblit joined in.

Gustav did not say a single word, but he demonstrated with his actions. Ian closed his eyes as he saluted, bowing his head respectfully.

"Oi, you guys," The other trainees flinched when she referred to them. Rico allowed a small smirk pass her emotionless countenance for once. "We can't let ourselves lose to them, can we?"

"H-Hai!"

The vibrations of the loud sounds of stomping bounced off the tall walls. Within seconds, as they have practiced numerous times every morning in the academy, the whole squad stood in their positions, right hands lifted up to their hearts.

"AS THE 95TH TRAINEE SQUAD," Rico yelled. "WE HEREBY OFFER OUR LIVES FOR HUMANITY!"

As a squad, they saluted.

-x-

Eren Jaeger blinked as he looked up in amazement, large inquisitive green eyes staring at the many proud figures that were gathered up on the wall, the evening sunlight lighting up their frames and forming long shadows over Shiganshina.

Everyone looked so cool, with their short brown jackets fluttering in the wind, fists clenched over their heart. They said that they were going to protect them…Does this mean…

Eren felt his heart pound harder in awe.

…that they were their heroes?

"Eren!" Armin Arlert came rushing down, a large book clasped in his hands as always. He gushed happily. "Have you seen heard what they said?!"

"…Armin," Eren tried to keep his composed face as always. "Who are they?"

"The 95th trainee squad!" Armin said excitedly. "I've told you about the Survey Corps, right? To be in the Survey Corps, you have to first go through intensive training in a military academy, during that time, you will be put with others in a trainee squad before you graduate and get to choose either the Garrisons or Survey Corps. And that's the squad that started training last year!"

"Eh~" He stored that information away in his brain, still staring at the figures. "They're different…from Hannes and the rest up until now…"

"Aren't they?!" Armin hugged his book close to himself. "I'll bet that they would be the best in the last decade – no, they may even be humanity's strongest squad in history!"

"Humanity's…strongest…squad." Green eyes were fixated on them.

-x-

"Heh, so this is why he requested to bring everyone up there." Commander Pixis laughed boisterously as he took a swing of the beer.

"You let them go up the wall for this? This is idiocy. Pure, fucking idiocy." Keith Shadis, Commander of the Scouting Legion, cursed as he stared out of the window of the Survey Corps' base in Shiganshina.

"You are as pessimistic as always, Keith." Pixis smiled, looking at his friend out of the corner of his eyes. "Still discouraging people from joining your Survey Corps?"

Keith scowled. His eyes bored into Pixis'.

"There is no need for meaningless sacrifices. You know that as well as I do, Pixis." He spat. "With a lack of members in the Scouting Legion, there will be no expeditions, and nobody will have to be eaten." He then looked down, eyes mourning. "It's because of our foolishness back then that caused many of us to be eaten. All that's left of our squad now is you and me."

"…Pardon my rudeness, but is it good for the Commanders of the Survey Corps and Garrisons to meet up in a bar?" Erwin shifted uncomfortably.

"Just take it as it is, Gaki (brat)!" Keith scowled. "Besides, you're his student, weren't you? I'll just say that you missed him and I took you here to see him."

"…I am not a kid." Erwin protested softly.

Pixis laughed.

"Still, making them shout out their wills in front of everyone to strengthen their resolve…" Pixis smiled, looking out of the window. "It isn't such a bad plan. I think I'll have to look out for the graduates next year and snatch them into Garrisons, before they willingly stray to you of their own accord."

"Hmph!" Keith folded his hands. "Do it if you can. I doubt the brats will be swayed now that their resolves are made."

"Oh, Garrisons or Survey Corps, they are still helping humanity, so it's the same." Pixis smirked. "I bet I can get fifteen times your number this time."

"Tch!" Keith rolled his eyes.

Erwin sighed. So much for 'discussing about the scouting formation'…

-x-

A/N: ...Do you like my story? A simple review of 'yes' or 'no' please, even if you are a guest.

(I'm actually considering rewriting it, or even deleting it...Looking at the number of viewers and views makes me depressed.)


	6. Chapter 6 : Academy Days (IV)

**Year 842 – Wall Maria Main District**

**Day 637**

"Don't you dare move a single inch from that spot," The gruff unkempt man growled. "Or else," A sleek black firearm was removed from his shoulder. "I'll shoot you."

The children, varying from ages of four to as much as twelve, flinched back in fear, making small whimpers and sobs as they huddled together, trembling uncontrollably before the might of the man's weapon. Hands tied behind their backs, legs bounded together, they weren't even able to reply with the fear that choked them.

The arrogant man smirked, slipping the firearm back on his shoulder.

"It's good that you understand." He left the room, leaving behind a horde of helpless children.

Looking around, Azure Rydder wondered if he really could be considered helpless, though.

Just a day ago, he had been on his way home from the academy, wandering through the streets of Wall Maria's Main District – in his civilian clothes, of course, to create less of a fuss about the 'You shouldn't be wearing the military clothes when you are not one!' – When a rough hand had grabbed him out of nowhere, dragging him into the dark alleys of the town.

-x-

**Day 636 – 13:00**

"Quiet!" The command was sharp and spoken in a whisper.

Azure blinked, wondering absent-mindedly if his kidnapper really was just this stupid. Who would keep their mouths shut when they are kidnapped by a stranger? And more importantly, had this jerk really just dared to land a hand on the special student supported by the Vice-Commander of Survey Corps, Commander of Garrison, and the Generalissimo himself? If Rivaille heard about this, he would definitely receive a gruesome death.

"Let me go." Azure said calmly, grabbing the man's hand. "It's for your own good."

"Urusai (shut up)! You annoying brat!" The man punched his head. "Son of a bitch!"

Azure flinched in pain, blinking away tears as a hand trailed up weakly to touch the wound.

The man had just beaten him. And he insulted his mother with that same dirty mouth of his. Anger surged in him, overtaking his entire body, and Azure was just fully prepared to twist around to disarm the man when a second voice stopped him.

"Oi, Oi, don't be so rough on him now!" The other man laughed. "Even if he is _the_ Wolverine Rivaille's little brother, we still need him and the others for the ransom, you know?"

_The Others…_

Sky blue eyes widened as the knowledge sunk into his small platinum blond head, his fury transforming into a suffocating mixture of shock and protectiveness.

The civilians who he had sworn to protect from the Titans; the tiny little children who had played with him day after day; future soldiers who will grow up to protect the walls…His peers who he turned to when being a prodigy became too tough.

He slumped in the man's hands, not responding even when the man mocked at him, grinding hard knuckles against his head.

Azure took a deep breath, sucking oxygen in to his brain, rebuilding his patience with the men.

There were others who are abducted besides him, other innocent children. It isn't just his life that is at stake right now.

Despite his showy appearance at the start of the year with the rest of the trainee group 95 in Shiganshina, these men don't seem to know that he is a military cadet right now. In fact, they seem to only see him as Wolverine Rivaille's doted little brother and don't think much of him at all.

Which is a good thing.

With their guards let down, his capturers will bring him to their hideout directly, allowing him to discover the location. With any luck from there, he would be able to communicate with the rest of the world through a message or an SOS signal, Erwin will track him down with his dogs, and he could perhaps even protect those little chibis (children) until the Military Police arrives.

Oh, they've started moving.

From underneath the shadows of his hair, Azure smirked.

These thugs want to play with him?

Sure, he'll play with them.

-x-

**15:00**

Two hours later, they had finally arrived at their destination.

Despite the sleepiness that still lingered in his eyes, Azure was relieved that he had managed to stay awake for most of the journey. Even though he was still unfamiliar with the streets of the Main District of Wall Maria, he was able to remember some of the more impressionable landmarks of the area.

On the outskirts of the city. Some forest that held parrots. A large pond.

And now…An underground tunnel – probably left from some construction that couldn't be finished.

"Go in!" A leg kicked his back roughly.

Azure winced and obediently abided by the orders.

Once they were through, the platinum blonde was not surprised to find them restraining his hands. He purposely pressed his knuckles together, using the lack of lighting to hide the fact that his wrists are not completely pressing against each other and allowing them to tie his hands. The same action was repeated with his legs.

If need comes to it, he would be able to get free of these ropes easily.

Afterall, he'll need a back-up plan, just in case the military police doesn't make it in time, right? Azure thought giddily.

When he was shoved into the cell, containing some ten other kids, Azure plastered a frightened look over his face, gazing up at his captive helplessly, despite the mirth that still danced in his eyes.

"W-What are you going to do with us?" He questioned, in the guise of a normal, terrified kid.

His kidnapper only smirked smugly.

"We're going to cut you into little pieces and sell your organs to the black market." The man grinned wider when the other kids cried out in horror. "I wonder how Wolverine Rivaille would react once he knows that his little brother is dead. I bet he'll hate himself so much that he commits suicide!"

The man left, his laughter echoing in the deep tunnels until it could no longer be heard.

The moment he was gone, Azure dropped the fake act and stood up, brushing off the dust and hopping to the bars on his bounded legs to peer out of the cage that they were constricted to.

"Is there anyone…?" He questioned, forcing his voice to tremble. "I need to go to the washroom…"

No response came.

It seems that even lady luck hates those men today.

"Good. Nobody is here." This time, he dropped the voice acting too, lowering his voice to a soft whisper.

Sky blue eyes darted around, searching for a trace of those men with the help of the light coming from a single, small window of their cell. There was nobody. The windows are too small for anyone to climb out of, and their cage was locked with a single key which that man took with him.

"E-Erm…you…" One boy hesitantly called.

Azure blinked and turned around, recognizing the boy.

Dull blonde locks. Blue eyes, so much akin to his, yet different in the manner that his reminded Azure of a shallow, clear river.

He was probably around seven now, a contrast to his five years of age the last time he had seen him in the streets, only this time, he seems to be more understanding of the world around him – an intelligent gleam in his eyes which Azure recognized to be all too similar to the ones in his own.

"…Armin." Azure whispered.

"E-Eh? How do you know my name?" Armin asked, taken aback.

"You don't remember me?" Azure furrowed his brows, staring sadly at the older boy. They had played the games of the past together, with that other friend, Eren. "I am Azure."

"…Gomen." Armin could only say, striken by his disappointment. "I don't remember you."

"…Then, it's fine." Azure looked to the other children, shaking off the nauseating feeling of reminiscent. Pity glinted in his eyes as he softened his tone. "Ne, you guys, how long have you been here?"

No response met his ears, only the frightened murmurs of one crying girl, comforted by an older boy, probably her brother, who rocked her side to side.

"We're going to get cut up…" She whimpered. "We're going to get sold like pigs…"

"Sssshh," The boy hushed. "There is nothing to be afraid of. The military police will save us before anything happens." But even with that said, the boy seems dubious of his own words.

"It's can't be…" Azure blinked, blue eyes wide. "…you guys really believe that man from just now?"

"...It can't be helped, can it?" One twelve year old girl said. Azure noticed how she seems to be the least hopeless of the group so far, with tired hazel eyes and hazel locks framing her round face. "That was the first hint of their intentions that they gave so far. And we've been locked up in here for at least three days now."

Azure furrowed his brows at the depression that hung over the cell like a dark cloud. Even Armin, the bright caring boy who he had seen squealing over every little thing, seems miserable in this small little cage. And this was because of those men?!

Azure took a deep, long breath to clear his fury, exhaling loudly to capture the kids' attention.

"When I was captured," Azure sighed. "I overheard their conversation. Those people said that they were going to use us for ransom, most probably to demand money from either the government or our parents in exchange for us."

"Eh-?" The girl blinked, eyes brightening just a little. "They said that?"

"How can you be sure that they haven't changed their minds?!" Her friend – a boy of similar age with blond hair and beady black eyes – asked loudly.

"Oluo!" The girl swiftly covered his mouth, her eyes darting wildly around the bars of the cage, before she sighed in relief. "It seems that none of those men have come back yet…"

Azure easily brushed off the boy's anger, sitting down on the ground.

"I can be sure, because everyone here seems to be important." He stated, only now realizing how true that was as he glanced around at the well-clad children.

"What…do you mean?" Armin meekly asked.

"Armin, what's your full name?" Azure gently grasped his hands, sensing the boy's fear.

Armin relaxed on contact, blinking in confusion as he did so. Why…does he feel so safe around Azure? Even though Eren wasn't here…Even though they were in danger right now…That aura that surrounds Eren seems to radiate in waves from Azure, wrapping around him and convincing him to trust him.

Armin didn't even think before he answered.

"Armin Arlert."

"Arlert," Azure repeated to the two twelve-year-olds, smiling as he traced shapes over the other boy's hands. "It is the name that a couple in the Scouting Legion bears. They are right under the command of Keith Shadis, the Commander of the Scouting Legion."

"Eh?" Armin's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "How do you know?"

Azure only tilted his head fondly at him and turned to the girl from before.

"Ne, what's your name?"

"P-Petra Ral." She stuttered warily.

"Ral: the name of an influential doctor in Wall Rose, who has treated many civilians for free, and is supported by many nobles because of his excellent degree in medicine and mainly because of his distant blood tie with one of the royalty." Azure elaborated, gazing at the girl with a new impression.

"Then! What about me?" The boy asked. "I am Oluo Bozado. What do you know about me?"

"One of your relatives is the mayor of the northern district of Wall Maria, with huge support from the public." Azure looked down. "If they demand for a price for any of you guys, there is no doubt that they will pump out tons of money to save you."

"Oh? What about you? What do you think will make us trust your words?" Oluo sneered.

"Trust or no trust, it is your own choice – There is nothing you can do in this cramp cell anyway." Azure tilted his head to the window, murmuring softly. "But soon, if the military police does not find us by tomorrow, someone will be coming the day after that to find me. They should be strong enough to defeat those thugs."

"Someone…?" Armin squeaked.

"Mh!" Azure laughed. "Eru and Levi, along with Inu-kaa-san!"

"H…Huh?" Oluo seems lost. Armin couldn't blame him.

"…Who?" Petra stammered.

"Erwin Smith, Levi, and group of fighter dogs," Azure smiled, smirking on the inside as he thought of the most befitting punishment for those men. "Following them probably will be Pixis' chore boys, and a few worried friends of mine from the training squad 95th."

"T-Training squad 95th?!" Armin gasped, gushing immediately. "You mean the one that made the speech in Shiganshina this year? _That_ training squad?!"

"…Hai…?" Azure sweatdropped.

It's probably good that the light here isn't all that strong, or Armin might have identified him as the kid from the squad. It seems like Armin has been turned into a fan boy of theirs, as a result of his actions.

Ah, but then again, the lighting when they made that speech probably obscured their faces, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem…should it?

"Who are you? Normal people usually wouldn't have such connections to them military." Oluo asked warily, protectively shielding Petra, who seems irked at his actions.

Azure could only grin.

"I am Azure Rydder."

-x-

**16:00**

"Jan~ Ken~ Pon~! Look over…there!"

_SLAP_

Azure smiled as Petra happily smacked Oluo on the face, laughing softly.

Within the span of an hour, he has successfully made the two tense twelve-year-old warm up to him. They could serve as good allies, especially since they are the oldest and technically the head amongst this group.

Azure leaned against the wall, a smile forming on his lips as he turned to the other, younger (older than him) children, who has been looking on curiously at the game from one far corner of the cell.

"Would you like to play?" He gestured his head to the duo. "I think Armin needs a partner to play against as well."

"Eh!" The crying girl from before blinked shyly. "Can I~?"

"Sure you can."

Azure didn't like acting older than he was, or even keeping his voice down to such low whispers, but he knew it was necessary for his fellow children to recover from the mental trauma they've gained over the past few days. Games were exactly the thing for that.

"Azure, join us," The girl innocently tugged at his hand, making Azure smile warmly at the invitation, even if he knew he would have to refuse.

"Gomen," He shook his head. "I have to look out for those thugs."

"Eh~" The girl pouted.

Azure blinked, eyes wide, when her older brother came up to him.

"You should play with them, Azure. I'll look out for you." The boy offered. He was the same age as Petra and Oluo, he noticed.

One look at his face, and Azure recognized it as his own Levi's determined expression. No matter what, he wouldn't give in unless Azure plays a game.

The platinum blonde smiled sheepishly, rubbing his head at that.

"In that case, I'll gladly take up your offer."

-x-

**17:00**

"…W-what is that?" Azure returned to his fearful mask, looking at the trays that were passed to them.

"Food, what else, you spoilt brats?!" The man from before shouted, slamming the cage shut. "If I hear even one word of complaint from you guys, I'll send you straight to your deaths!"

And once again, like before, he left without another word.

Azure stayed near the bars until the man could no longer be seen, not another word heard, and sighed, looking down at the trays of _something_: It seems to be some nastily made salad, with some rotten parts of a vegetable visible here and there, along with a small stale piece of bread.

"Is this what you've been eating for these past few days as well – a single meal in one day?" He frowned.

"Oh great Azure, now you know our pain – OUCH!" Oluo yelled as Petra smacked him on the back of his head.

"T-There's no other option," Armin looked down glumly. "It was either we eat, or we starve to death. It's all for survival's sake."

"…I think I'll pass today." Azure forced a smile as he watched the others chomp down their food hungrily, leaving him staring at the food through narrowed eyes.

-x-

**17:30**

"Oi! How are they?"

"They're fine. All of these brats are sleeping so soundly you'd think that nothing's happened to them."

"Good. We'll get going before anyone notices our disappearance."

"You mean before that old goat Nile discovers, don't you?" The man laughed. "In that case, there's no need to worry. The stupid old geezer won't bat an eye even if there is corruption before his eyes! We'll just have to bait him with some money, and he'll definitely give in…"

"Stop that!" The second voice chuckled. "Instead of being so direct, he'll probably arrest us, and tell us that he'll argue our case if we give him money."

"Yeah, that's right!"

The laughter trailed off into the distance.

Sky blue eyes opened slowly, fists clenching by his sides as he glared at the moon.

Traitors.

There were traitors inside the Military Police…This had been another one of his suspicions, though he never really expected this to happen.

No kidnapper would ever be that foolish to steal away the kids of strong political figures knowing that they could end up triggering the military to act, unless they are really certain that they could get away with it. Furthermore, with the lax education nowadays, it is more than easy for a thug to slip into the academy and graduate into the military. One example being his own brother, even if Levi isn't a thug.

Azure soundless shifted himself into a sitting position, staring at the sleeping figures sadly.

And to top it off, the children have also been drugged without themselves noticing…

He couldn't force them not to eat the food, even if he was suspicious of it. They probably would have accused him of wanting to steal their food instead. The drug seems to have the effect of a sleeping pill, yet also dulls the mind, making them close-minded and constantly depressed.

As a result, even Armin, who seems to be smart like he is, resorted to eating it. He had probably known it, but the effects of the drug rendered him incapable of thinking clearly.

Azure sighed, looking down at the older boy who was lying soundlessly in his lap.

"Hurry and find me, Levi, Eru." He whispered.

"_Burry...Revi! Eru!"_

Azure froze.

He looked up slowly, to the curious little parrot that looked down at him from its perch on the window, its head tilted towards him.

"_Revi! Eru!"_ The parrot sounded again, almost as if it was checking with him if it was speaking correct.

Azure breathed, and looked up at it, tilting his head as well.

"Levi."

"_Revi."_

"Levi."

"_Revi."_

"…Rivai." Azure smiled, patiently waiting for the parrot to copy him.

"…_Revi."_ It nodded its slender head.

Azure laughed, a soft, airy sound that echoed in the deep silence of the underground tunnels. This is almost like that time in the stables with Rivaille.

"Come here, I'll teach you more words for another hour before I go to sleep." He waved his hand, requesting for the bird to come down, and after a minute of silence, the talking bird flew in to land on his arm. 

"You."

"_Vou."_

"I."

"_V…Vai."_

Azure hummed contemplatively, chuckling when the parrot rubbed its head up into his palm playfully, almost as if it is saying that just the thought and effort is enough.

"…Azure."

"…"

"A."

"_Aaaah…"_

"Zu."

"_Zu?"_

"Re."

"…_Ve."_

"Azure."

"_Azuve?"_

Azure laughed. "Good enough!"

"I wonder what name I should give you, especially if you do decide to come with me…" The parrot only tilted its head uncomprehendingly, and Azure shook his own. "No, animals should stay where they are in nature. But if you do decide to come, I'll name you…Ruby."

"_Ruby."_

"Yes," He giggled, finally breaking away from his adult mask. "Ruby."

-x-

**Day 637– Shiganshina District – 00:00**

Something was wrong, horribly wrong. Like that time before he was joined the Military, and when Azure crawled off to Erwin's that time, all his big brother instincts were screaming at him, yelling at him that something really is wrong.

Azure is missing.

Rivaille knew that Azure has never lied to him, would never lie to him, and will always keep all his words. Even if something unexpected has happened that caused Azure to stay back in the academy for a while longer, he would have at least sent a message.

Yet nothing came. No Azure, no message, no nothing.

Rivaille was certain that Azure was not in the academy, and that something must have happened – something that prevented Azure from telling him, but still, the worried big brother demanded the Garrison to get their useless Commander to search the entire academy whilst he bulldozed his way into his neighbour's home.

"L-Levi, is there something wrong?" Erwin's eyes widened slightly in shock, looking up from the newspaper in his hands.

"Oi, kono yaro (bastard), lend me your dogs for a while, will you?"

-x-

**Day 637 – 09:00**

"Ohayo~!" Azure slapped the smile back on as he greeted them. "You've been sleeping for a long time!"

Yes, a _very long_ time, Azure thought worriedly to himself. It wasn't normal for children to sleep this long, even if they do need ten hours daily. Armin and the rest have to be sleeping for at least thirteen hours now.

Those damned military police were probably planning to kill the children from the start, to remove them completely, just in case the children are questioned about their identities after they've been recovered.

"Hm? A long time?" Armin shifted, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "But I'm still tired."

And there was another bad thing.

Azure gritted his teeth together, though still forcing his lips up in a smile, and his hands fisted behind his back.

If these children find out that the military police are the very ones keeping them trapped in, they'll probably lose all hope, the very thing which has kept them alive for the past few days. With that, who knows what they would do from there, especially in their unstable state of mind.

"Azure," Hopeful eyes looked at him. "Do you think we'll be rescued today?"

Shit. He cursed in his innocent mindscape. Shit shit shit shit, a million times, shit.

How should he answer? How can he lie to his peers?

Why isn't his Levi here to help him?

The burning in his eyes seems to have grown stronger since this morning, when he woke up to the cold floor without his Levi and promptly burst into sniffles of loneliness.

He forced the smile to remain on his face, repeating the words to himself.

He must be strong, he must be strong, he _has_ to be strong for his peers, no matter how heavy this burden he bears is, or how much he wants to cry right now. If he breaks right now, instead of him, his peers will be the ones with tears rolling down their faces, knowing that they could really die.

Like his mother and her last tear before she left them.

"A…zure?" The stunned voice of Petra said softly as she looked up to see his face. "Why…are you crying?"

-x-

**Wall Maria Main District – 09:00**

Not at the Academy.

Not in Shiganshina.

Not in any of the other districts.

Yet the people in Trost have seen him leave.

That means…In the Main district of Wall Maria?

"Levi!"

The scream did not stop him in his tracks, but a hand that grabbed his forearm tightly did.

"What?" He sneered in frustration, glaring intensely at Hange.

"Erwin-Heicho says that Inu-kaa-san managed to pick up where Azure's scent ended." The auburn haired girl reported tersely, understanding the serious of this whole situation.

"Nani?!" Grey orbs widened for a split second before he was running, following Hange as she raced to the location.

"Erwin-Heicho, Levi is here!" Hange shouted.

"Levi, Hange, look!" Ilse was standing behind the squatting blond man, pointing into one alley desperately.

"What is it?!" Rivaille demanded.

"Chalk pieces." Erwin gently wiped the remaining traces of it with his fingers. "The brand which you and I bought him just last week. It seems like someone carried him from here on out."

"Then what are you waiting for?! Follow it!" A hand stopped Rivaille before he could advance any further.

"Chances are that there is more than one culprit, and they must be something, to be able to disarm Azure that easily." Erwin noted grimly, turning to look at Rico. "You, go find the Garrison and request for their help. Mention Azure, and they'll follow you. Take one of my dogs with you!"

"Hai!" The grey haired female saluted and rushed off, accompanied by one of the older pups.

"Okay, let's go, Levi."

"About time."

-x-

**10:00**

"He's finally fallen asleep." Petra gently trailed her fingers along the face of the child, lingering on the tear tracks. "I wonder why he cried."

"Tch!" Oluo folded his arms. "He must be homesick. All of us are, and all of us have cried at least once since arriving here."

"Still, I can't believe that Azure cried…" Armin looked crestfallen.

The rest of the children looked down as well.

In the short time that Azure has spent with them, the young boy has become their pillar of support before they even knew it. He had given them hope and guidance, allowed them to taste the feeling of what it is like without misery, even if it was only for a brief moment, and let them have fun, even within the walls of this cage. The fact that their new leader has broken down scared them all, even if they won't admit it.

"I wonder…Was it because of something I said?" Armin asked glumly.

"I doubt so." Petra tried to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. "Afterall, even if the military police don't find us, we still have the second line of support – that Erwin and Levi person – to save us, right?"

"Even so…" Armin hesitantly whispered.

"Looking at him right now though," Petra smiled as she prodded Azure's cheeks. The boy whimpered and burrowed his head deeper into her tummy. She giggled. "I still can't believe that this little four-year-old came here on his own accord to save us."

"That's right…I almost forgot that he's younger than most of us." Armin chuckled.

"Hmph! So what?" Oluo haughtily looked away.

"It means that he's cuter than you, that's what." Petra cheekily grinned.

"What?!" Oluo yelled.

The rest of the children laughed.

-x-

**10:15**

"The chalk trail ends here." Erwin announced.

Looking around, they could only see the forest looming over them from all corners, leading them to nowhere in particular.

"What hideout could possibly be out here?" Hange questioned, furrowing her brows.

"Those wimps…The moment I find them, I'll definitely grant them their wish of having a gruesome death." Rivaille glared holes into a poor innocent tree, looking nowhere in particular.

"You might have to hold up a second though, Levi," They were startled when the motherly Ilse started cracking her knuckles, her face dark. "To kidnap a child, and my Azure-chan, of all people…They are very daring, aren't they?"

They stared, dumbfounded.

"…Why does Azure attract weird people wherever he goes?" Erwin shook his head.

"If you're talking about weird people, doesn't that include yourself too, 'Eru'?" Rivaille scowled.

"Ah…"

"_REVI! ERU!"_

The duo blinked at the familiar nicknames, just as a colourful parrot swiped down from the trees to before them.

"_Azuve!"_

-x-

**11:00**

He was awoken by a harsh kick to his stomach, causing him to choke on his own saliva.

"Azure!" The other children cried.

Azure quickly replaced his weak façade, staring up at the man – the corrupted military police – with blue eyes filled with distaste.

"Tch! So ungrateful…" The man grunted. "I woke you up so kindly for you to have your food. Say 'Thank you' to me."

"A-Arigato." He bowed his head, still piercing through the man with his sky blue eyes under his hair.

"Good." A tray was thrown at his face, making him hit his head on the wall. He barely reacted even when Petra rushed forward to flunk by his side.

"Azure, daijoubu (are you alright)?" She whispered into his ears.

He nodded, just barely to calm her nerves.

"You should all be grateful to me for feeding your useless mouths," The man announced to them, blinking when some distant voices could be heard echoing through the tunnels. "Hmph. It looks like some people have come to find you. But it's no problem – I'll get rid of them more than easily enough."

"H-How do you expect to do that?!" Petra tried her best to stand up to the man, glaring with large hazel eyes.

"Huh?"

"You're up against a few men by yourself. Even if you managed to beat one or two of them, they'll definitely defeat you and come to save us!" She said triumphantly.

"Ho? You mean…you guys still don't know?" The man's eyes were wide with joy, lips curled into a mocking smirk.

"Don't tell them…" Azure tried to get up, tiny hands folding themselves over Petra's arms.

"A-Azure?" The girl looked confused. "W-What are you talking about?"

"It looks like that little boy over there knows!" The man laughed. "As expected of the most feared thug, Wolverine Rivaille's little brother…You must have memorized the faces of all military officers, hadn't you?!"

"Eh? Thug?" Armin's eyes went wide. "What-?"

"Don't listen…please." Azure's face tightened with the effort, fingernails digging into Petra's forearm. He hated this. He hated the fact that he couldn't beat this man. He hates how he wasn't strong enough to defeat that man. He hates the fact that he knows. He shakes his head fervently. "Don't tell them."

"I am one of the Military Police! I can easily use my status to get rid of them!" The man grinned in satisfaction at the horrified faces, slipping his gun out from his shoulder to aim at them. "Now, while I go deal with those people, don't you dare move an inch from this spot, or else, I'll shoot you."

The threat garnered whimpers, and the children shrunk away from him at once, away from the gun.

"It's good that you understand." He smirked once more, before he left, walking out of the cell.

Silence and choked sobs echoed in the cell for a long time, before Armin whispered, his voice muffled with his emotions.

"Azure…You knew…?" He asked, hurt by the betrayal.

"I only found out yesterday." The platinum blonde grimaced. "when you guys were asleep. They've been drugging your food so you would be sedated whilst they talked. It's likely that if we continue eating those, all of us will die eventually."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Petra hugged him.

"I couldn't." He looked down before rising to his feet.

Petra let him, watching dumbfounded as Azure easily freed himself by pushing his limbs together. The ropes fell to the ground, leaving behind free limbs, and he dropped down to the side of the cell, shifting away a large rock to reveal three sharp metal bits which he had the parrot get for him last night.

He began cutting away at the ropes on their legs.

"You…Since when have you…?" Petra stammered, recoiling from the shock.

"He didn't lock the cell too, fortunately." Azure noted, staring at the bars.

"We can escape!" Armin said excitedly.

"No, we can't!" Oluo protested, beady black eyes shooting up to look into Azure's as he explained. "Usually, it is around this time that the other men also come back...All five of them, along that one just now."

"And they have firearms too," Petra added worriedly.

"Oh…_oh_." Armin murmured, depressed.

"Those things don't matter," Azure muttered, slicing apart the past of their restrains. He paused briefly when he saw the tears dripping off one girl's face, and he smiled brightly at her, wiping them away. "Petra, Oluo, as the oldest of this group, you'll have to lead them to safety."

"What are you planning to do?" Petra questioned calmly, watching him stand up.

"Just listen to my plan…"

-x-

"…Yes, we were busy checking out these tunnels to see if it's possible to build another settlement here, and it could possibly collapse on us, so that's why," The man leaned in with a smile plastered over his face. "I'd like you to leave this area for your own safety."

Hange cringed at the fake look, and Ilse forced a smile. The man was lucky that Rivaille and Erwin had followed the parrot off to another spot, or they would surely have beaten up this irritating, haughty man.

"I-Is that so?" Ilse forced some laughter out of her mouth. "T-Then, we'll be leaving…"

"But, Ilse!" Hange flinched when she was elbowed in the side.

"We should wait until the Garrison or the other two get here. We don't know for sure if the man has any comrades." Ilse whispered into her ear.

"Sorry for all the trouble we have given you!" Ilse faked a false smile. "We'll get going now!"

"Take care, young ladies." The man grinned as well, his eyes still lingering lecherously on their chests as they walked away.

-x-

The moment the man returned to the cell, the realization of his mistake slammed into him like a truck.

The man gasped when the children suddenly rushed out, their legs opened wide and freely. How was it possible?! They had tied every single one of their legs together, rendering them unable to escape!

The answer came to him when a shrill war cry was heard suddenly, and a small little figure rushed at him, some sharp metal piece in one hand. The military police glared, two hands reaching up to grab that one hand, lifting the boy into the air with ease even amongst the group of children that charged outside. It was Rivaille's little brother, as expected of the little pesky troublemaker who shares the same bitch as the underground bastard…

"It's you!" He roared, lifting one hand in a punch when he was suddenly kicked in the crotch from behind. "AAAARGH!"

The man screamed, dropping the child and toppling onto the ground, holding his crotch painfully.

Azure rushed forward, pulling the key out from his pocket and running out of the cell. The door was closed, and very swiftly, locked with the key from outside.

"How about that?!" Petra laughed, ignoring a pale-faced Oluo beside her.

"Petra, Oluo, let's go!" He ordered the grinning girl.

They ran, joy filling their hearts just as the light came in the view. Freedom was finally coming. They were going to go back to their families, and–

_BANG_

The sound died down.

The trio stopped outside the entrance, eyes wide as they stared at the boy before them – the older brother of the girl who had cried before – fall limply from his protective stance in front of his little sister.

"N…NOOOOOOO!" The poor girl screamed.

Azure stood rooted to the spot, sky blue eyes wide as the other children's as the small girl dropped to her knees, kneeling over her big brother and sobbing mournfully, pleading for her big brother to come back alive, to not be dead…to continue to protect her.

One was dead, his paralyzed mind registered blankly.

One of the ones who he had sworn to protect, and played with not just a day ago, was dead. He was the one that had kindly offered him his help, encouraged him to eat despite his protests, and even ruffled his head in the same gentle way that his Levi would do from time to time. And like his onii-chan, he took care of him as much as Levi would do.

And he was dead.

And the culprits were right before them, grinning ominously as they took aim at another one.

…_Was he going to see another one dead?!_

His eyes burned.

_Move._

His hands shook.

_Move!_

His legs felt like lead.

_Move! Damn it!_

The metal shard was digging into his palms. His heart was at his throat. Petra and Oluo were shaking. He was shaking.

The girl was crying.

_Whywhywhywhywhy?!_

Because he was too weak. Because he was too stupid. Too naïve. He didn't have to strength to stand up for anyone. His strength wasn't enough to save anyone.

_**MOVE DAMN IT!**_

Tears surged into his wide eyes, overfilling and trailing down his cheeks.

Azure shakily lifted his hands and bit hard into his hand, blinking as the pain overrode his fear.

"PETRA! OLUO! PROTECT THE OTHERS AND GO!" He roared.

The two oldest twitched, trembling for another second until he screamed again.

"**RUN** OR YOU'LL DIE!"

Petra hurriedly rushed out, pulling up the screaming girl with her two hands, whereas Oluo pushed the rest of the frozen children forward with his arms, eyes wide with terror. Together, the group continued to just…run.

"What's with this kid?" One man grunted.

Azure panted as he lifted the metal shard with his hands, blue eyes glaring at them viciously.

"RASCALS! MILITARY MONGRELS! WEAKLINGS! COWARDS!" He spat. Anger was good. Anger blocked out the fear and gave him no time to think about his death.

"Nani?!" The boy's killer growled, shaking with anger.

From the side of his eyes, he could see two chasing after his friends.

"I won't let you!" He retracted another one of his blades from his pocket and threw them at the two men's hearts.

Like how he used to take aims at the Titan's eye from the wall, like how he would hurt them simply because it was so fun to see their natural enemy groaning in pain, and watching them recover before hurting them again…Only, the difference is that these men do not heal.

In an instant, the two men dropped dead.

The three others were too stunned to move when he leapt forward, jumping onto that boy's killer with his last blade.

His screams of pain and shock were silenced with a swift slit to the throat.

Like how he would cut a Titan…Like how he was learning to kill them…

He raggedly sucked in a breath, scowling as he looked up.

Two more. Two more before those kids will be safe. Two more before there will be no more dead bodies.

He was getting rid of monsters.

He was doing mankind a favour.

These were definitely not humans.

He swung his shoulder forward, tossing his last blade with all his might. Before his eyes, the thin end glinted in the sun before it was embedded deep in the man's throat, coming out from the back a brilliant scarlet red as the man fell onto the ground.

One last one.

That one backed away on shaky legs, falling to the ground and crawling away with wide eyes.

"You shattered their hopes." Azure panted, fisting the gun that was aimed at him meekly and pushing it to the side. "Do you know? They cried."

"D…Please don't hurt me!" The man shielded his face with his hand.

"I begged you not to tell them!" Azure screamed in his face. "Why should I obey your wishes now?!"

He tore the gun from the man's grasp, lifting it high up above his head in a preparation to swing it down on the pathetic, snivelling man when he heard it.

"M-MONSTER!"

Azure froze.

Blue eyes were unblinking as he stared at the man's face, into those brown eyes that reflected his figure – a blood soaked young boy with dilated eyes stared back at him, gun aimed from above – A – a – a –

A Monster.

Tears streaked down the blood coated cheeks and Azure stared mournfully at the blood-coated hands that were wrapped around the gun, lips parting in a sob as he tilted his head back to the heavens – and cried.

He cried, remembering how the kind boy had offered to help him with that familiar expression of Levi's, and the pain that that girl must now be experiencing without her big brother by her side. He cried, because he knew the weight of the sin which he had just committed, what sadness he has brought to those men's family; the very fact that he has become just like them – A monster. And he cried, because he knew he couldn't forgive them for what they had done, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I didn't want to kill."

He dropped to his knees before the man, tossing away the gun easily. Azure sobbed, terrible heartbreaking sounds tearing from his throat as he hid his face behind the blood clad hands, the dirty, dirty hands which he remembered Rivaille having once.

He was ugly. He was grotesque. He was a monster.

"I didn't want to kill, but you forced me to…" He choked out, his throat giving up on him and he stopped talking entirely.

The man doesn't understand.

But somehow, Azure could.

He knew.

In each of their reflected eyes, both of them saw a monster in each other even though the one who hurt others, the true monster, were themselves.

He was a monster.

-x-

Azure was crying.

The wails and screams of frustration which he had not heard since two years ago, when Azure grew up entirely, forced its way through his heart, grabbing it forcefully and squeezing with every sob that escaped that throat.

Grey orbs widened when he saw the scene before them; the painfully familiar scene which he had replayed so many times in his mind in the past, watching it from a third person's view, only this time…He really was the third person.

Before him laid the bodies of many, too many for his mind to count right now, all of them neatly killed. One child with a bullet, the men's deed, definitely. Three with embedded daggers in them. One with his throat neatly slit, blood pooling beneath him.

And the last man…fearfully staring at the child before him with wide-eyed horror.

Azure cried his throat raw, tears running down his cheeks uncontrollably as he sobbed, wailed, and mourned. His sweet little face was sullied with blood, just like in his memory, only this time…his hands were stained with red as well.

"Why?!" Azure wailed, looking up to the sky. "Why must the humanity I love so much be so complicated? Why?!"

"…Azure." Rivaille whispered.

"Levi…" Sky blue eyes turned up, met his, and widened to the size of saucers. "N-n-no…"

Azure's breaths escalated, mouth parted as he clung to his head in horror, shaking it desperately. Rapid breaths were taken in succession, forcing in more air than he could hold in his lungs. His eyes watered.

Rivaille was confused until Erwin rushed forward, shouting in panic. The words took three seconds to sink in.

"He's hyperventilating!"

A rough hand flew down to the nape of the small child's neck, knocking him unconscious.

Erwin caught the child before he could fall, watching as the tormented expression gave way to a more relaxed, yet still sad expression. He traced the tear marks, eyes frowning when he saw the platinum blond locks dyed with red. He breathed a sigh of relief at the even breathing, turning around to Rivaille.

"Levi-"

Azure was swiftly stolen away from his arms with protective muscled arms encircling him. Rivaille hugged Azure tightly into his chest.

-x-

**A/N:** No words can describe how moved I am by those who reviewed, even though the numbers were not much. To:

**Drago123:** Thank you always, for reading, reviewing, and guiding me along as I write. I always look forward to your reviews, and I treasure every word in every one of them. To be honest, I think they are the only things that kept me continuing this story even now. I'm sorry for worrying you about whether I would be deleting it – As you can see, I think I got a bit influenced by the mood of this chapter when I put chp 5 up.

**Sadistic S. Kuroyuki:** Thanks a million bunch for favouring and following me. I feel a bit embarrassed actually…making people favourite to stop me from deleting.

The main reason why I made Azure so young was partly due to my personal tastes and also due to the story plot: People are less guarded around young children, aren't they? I made Azure young so that the other characters would bond with him faster. Azure should be around three years younger than Eren and the rest, so it will be enough of an age gap to create a sense of a sibling relationship with the 104th training squad.

I understand that killing at four is yet another new flaw, but this childhood trauma will be what influences his personality along the rest of the story, explaining some of the new character traits he will have gained by the time the cannon begins. The rest will be for you to find out.

Oh, and also, I don't think your English is bad! You have no reason to be embarrassed. You are commendably fluent, especially since it's your second language. Do continue to offer me more of your insightful reviews from now on!

**Legionnaire 5:** I'm sorry for having ignored your advice at that time. You must be terribly disappointed in me. I don't know if you are reading this, but if you are, I'd like you to know that you are a role model for authors like me, whose stories run by their emotional state.

**I forgot my name, Goggles,** and **Levian**: Thank you very much for taking the time to offer me those kind words of appreciation!

Also, to others who I may have neglected to mention:

Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I apologize for my abashing dramatic antics in my last update. If there are any inquiries about any things, do ask and I'll answer them from now on. I hope you'll continue reading the chapters to come!


	7. Chapter 7 : Academy Days (V)

**Year 842 – Trost District – Scouting Legion HQ**

**Day 639**

Erwin stomped his way to the room, the heavy bags beneath his eyes growing all the more prominent under the warm glow of the candle light. The blond man had been working endlessly for the past two days, gathering evidences and overlooking piles of documents simply for the judging that had ended a moment ago. And finally, _finally_, after days of hard work, he finally had time to check in on the Rydders.

"How is he?" He questions when he arrived at the door. 'He', in this case, refers to both Rydders.

The group of Military trainees, who had been staying here to look over their friends, looked up at him tiredly. Some were asleep, most probably having taken the morning slot to look after Azure and Rivaille.

"Azure-chan's still asleep, sir," Ilse barely remembered to put on the tag. "And Levi is still refusing to rest. Pardon my rudeness, sir, but could you please order him to sleep? He's been looking over Azure for two whole days now!"

"That's Levi for you," Hange slapped Ilse on the back. "Stubborn as a bull and never giving in. We might as well knock him unconscious now!"

Erwin looked away, sighing.

"He'll kill us when he wakes, you know?" But he doesn't reject their proposal.

"In that case, we'll just have to set Hange on him and he'll stop." Ilse smiled.

"Huh?! You're using me as a sacrifice?!" The auburn haired woman screeched in disbelief. "Ilse, you beast! Heartless woman!"

"We are outside a patient's room right now," Gustav grabbed her head tightly, growling through his teeth. Hange sweatdropped. "Would you please _shut your mouth_ and _lower your voice_?"

"Ah, I made Gustav mad." Hange timidly brought her fingers together.

"Weirdos. If you all join Survey Corps, it'll be a big gathering of all of us." Erwin murmured under his breath and shook his head as he slipped into the room unnoticed. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself before issuing the command. "Rivaille, I order you to-"

Erwin paused. The mug he had stolen away for Rivaille dropped to the ground.

Under the glow of the moonlight, the brothers looked ethereal, sitting there in all their majestic glory. They have always been attractive, Erwin reasoned, – or will be attractive, in Azure's case – but he couldn't tell why he had his breath taken away at the sight before him. Rivaille had his face on both his arms, half his face turned to the side just enough to see his usual scowling expression flattened out into an unusually peaceful and sad mask. Azure sat in his bed, a small hand playing with his brother's locks as tears slid silently out of a pair of blue, blue eyes.

"…Azure, you're awake?" He willed away his shock. He picked the mug off the floor and placed it at the bedside table, carefully taking a seat next to Rivaille.

"Mh, I was!" Azure smiled like he normally did, eyes turning into crescents. Tears remained flowing, but Erwin thought he wouldn't want him to point that out. "My Levi-onii-chan looks cute when he sleeps, doesn't he?"

"K-K-K…Kawaii (Cute)?" A blonde brow twitched relentlessly as he stared at Rivaille incredulously. "Levi is?"

"Hai!" Azure nodded happily.

"…I suppose he is." _Not_, he added in his own mind.

"Eru, are the children safe?" Azure tilted his head to the side, his smile turning gentle now.

Erwin wondered when Azure had such a mature face or such a gentle smile. The Azure he knew always had either a knowing or happy look plastered over his face, that, or a small mischievous smirk when he was doing something others dare not to do.

It seems like more things had changed in that cell than he suspected had.

"They are," Erwin dipped his head. "All of them have been returned safely to their families, and a counsellor was sent to each of them to help cure any trauma they may have obtained from the incident this time round. None of them has sustained any injuries, as they managed to get to Ilse and Hange due to your sacrifice…other than that boy."

Erwin paused, staring at Azure's tearful, smiling face.

He lifted a large hand towards Azure, freezing in mid-air when he saw the child flinch just the barest at the thought of close contact. The blonde muscled man then tilted his fist and opened it, revealing a sweet.

Blue eyes watched analytically as Azure warily examined it, even going as far as to sniff it.

"Although, it seems like they're not the ones that you should be concerned over." Erwin said dryly. "Fear of skin contact...Fear of food poisoning…Why?"

"They beat me." Azure said, munching on the sweet despite the bitterness that was in his tone. "They threw a plate at me. They were planning on killing us all by putting drugs in our food, so even if we somehow got to our families, we will still die before we can speak."

Azure smiled grimly.

"If you want more, I can list them for you: An increased talent in lying, scanning for escape routes the moment I wake, fear of touching anyone but the people I trust because I'm scared I'll hurt them unintentionally, the need to hold something sharp at all times…" He opened his small hand, revealing a small knife used for peeling apples.

Erwin only blinked, not at all startled by all these.

Azure looked down.

"Ne, Eru, will things ever go back to the way they are?" He whispered softly.

"I don't know." Erwin answered matter-of-factly, adding. "But I do know that the two surviving assailants will be executed in public tomorrow for murdering that boy and misusing their military positions. The Military Police will be doing a check-up of all their current members to weed out corruption, and this event will not be revealed to anyone in public."

"That doesn't comfort me in the slightest though." Azure giggled, tiny hands gradually losing its grasp on the knife. "Ne, can you take this away from me? I don't like having the potential to kill people who I care about."

"I won't." Erwin didn't hesitate to reply.

Azure gasped, looking up in surprise, lips trembling as he tilted his head in confusion, a lost look coming into sky blue eyes. "W…Why?"

Erwin only continued to extend his hand towards the boy, not batting an eyelash even as Azure flinched away from his touch. He only tousled the boy's platinum blond locks gently, watching as closed eyes slowly, fearfully opened to look at him uncomprehendingly.

"Eru~?" His voice shook, and his tears were coming in greater volumes than before.

"Azure, if that knife is what will take you to ascertain whether we are to be trusted, then so be it." Erwin smiled. "We will prove to you that we will never harm you, so that you'll never feel the need to hold it again."

Blue eyes were wide and he shakily whispered.

"Just…like…Levi said."

Erwin blinked. So Rivaille was awake when Azure regained consciousness?

"Nanda (What)? You doubted me, Azure?"

Erwin froze, turning mechanically to look at the one grey orb that peaked at Azure before shifting to land on him and glare.

"I heard someone calling me kawaii and I woke up." Erwin sweated as he took a step back from the rising young man. "It seems like that certain someone really does have a death wish."

Erwin hit the door, lifting his hands up despite his still emotionless countenance.

"Wait a moment, Levi-"

_SLAM_

"AZURE, YOU'RE AWAKE?!" Hange shouted excitedly, almost vibrating in the spot.

"Hange, be more considerate of them!" Ilse scolded.

"Han~Ge~Kun~" The auburn woman squeaked and sweat profusely as the voice sang behind her. "Were you listening to my words just now or were you counting sheeps then?" Gustav asked giddily, though his face remained blank as always.

"W-W-Why would I want to count sheeps, Gustav?" Hange laughed nervously.

"Why, to prepare for your permanent sleep, of course." Gustav stated nonchalantly.

"Eeek!" Hange ran forward.

"Oi, the stupid sheep-counter there!" Rivaille barked. "Would you be a little more quiet-"

"LEVI~! Save me!"

"Why would I –Argh!" The raven haired young man groaned as he was glomped and pushed down by one taller auburn haired woman. He punched her head with all his might. "You useless woman!" He kicked her in the leg. "Get off me right now!"

"H-Hange!" Ilse didn't know whether she should help her right now. On one hand, there is Levi, on the other, there was Gustav.

A groan broke through the noises, and they blinked as the door slid close to reveal one flattened Corporal. Erwin slid down to the ground, holding his aching face in pain.

"Ah. Erwin." Rivaille deadpanned.

"Heicho." Gustav only nodded in his direction.

"Heicho~! Gomenasai, my stupid idiot of a friend did this!" Ilse bowed twice in rapid succession. "Hurry, Hange, apologize!"

"Ha? I did that?" The auburn haired woman only blinked.

Azure only stared blankly at this daily scene before a soft giggle escaped him.

"Go rot and die, bitch." Rivaille cursed.

"AHAHAHA-!"

The laughter caught their attention, and the occupants of the room stared at the child uncomprehendingly.

"Azure-chan?" Ilse questioned.

"Azure?" Hange crawled up from the floor.

"Azu." Gustav acknowledged with a nod.

Curiosity turned into confusion and panic when the laughter dissolved into sobs, tearful whimpers shattering their hearts almost as easily as one would break glass.

Ilse reacted first, pulling the child into her bosom for comfort whereas Hange climbed up onto the bed and ruffled his hair fondly, ignoring the knife that was still in his palm. Gustav rapped on the door softly, and three other heads popped up from the side.

Rico kneeled in front of him, staring intensely as if thinking hard over the next course of action, whereas Moblit naturally begun crying along. Ian could only sweatdrop at his friend's antics and try to comfort him along with Azure, rubbing the emotional man's shoulder in what he hoped would be a comforting motion. Gustav poked at Moblit's head, a soft mumble of insult occasionally leaving his lips.

"Moblit, how would it help if you cry too?" Ian grumbled, slapping himself when Moblit only cried harder. Azure followed his example.

"A…Azure!" Moblit wailed. Azure cried harder.

"Idiots." Gustav prodded Moblit.

"Meanie." Hange whispered.

"Did you say something? Han~ Ge~ Kun~?"

"N-no! Nothing at all!"

Rico stared hard, a bead of sweat travelling down her face.

"Now, now, Azure-chan~" Ilse hugged him tighter.

Erwin and Rivaille only stood at the sides of the bed, watching as their comrades showed their affection in the way which their prides do not allow them to.

Warm. Sky blue eyes stared through the hazy tears at the blurry figures. They were so warm.

"_Oi, Azure." A calloused hand landed on his cheek. _

_His eyelids fluttered, recognizing it as his Levi's._

_Why? He still doesn't want to wake up…_

"Ne…everyone…" He sniffed on Ilse's shoulder. "I've become a murderer…a monster…Do you hate me now?"

"_If you're forcing yourself not to wake simply because you think that everyone's going to hate and fear you, I think you had better stop your thoughts right there." Rivaille grunted. _

_Nn? Why?_

_A thumb traced circles on his cheek. _

"_Because they won't hate you. They won't even fear you. And even though you inherited more of Okaa-sama's genes, do you know why I can say that with absolute decisiveness?"_

"Hate?" Ilse looked shocked.

"What are you saying, Azure?" Hange blinked twice.

A hand flying towards his face had him wincing before the soft impact. Blue eyes blinked when Gustav merely pinched his cheek hard, pulling it up into a lopsided smile.

"You look weird not smiling." The stoic man only said, staring at him blankly.

"Oi, that's not a proper way to treat a four-year-old, you know?" Ian deadpanned, ruffling his blond locks. "But I'd agree to that treatment…especially since he asked a particularly stupid question…"

"You. As Class representative, I demand to know." Rico tried to bark, folding her hands together. "Why do you have so little in faith in your fellow trainees, to the point of asking this question? We've survived many rough training together, hadn't we? We even lived under the same roof for more days than I can count…We're practically family!"

She leaned over and rubbed her knuckles on his head.

"Itai~ Ri-chan~" Azure whimpered.

"I disagree to violence!" Hange slapped Rico's hands away, much to the irritation of the other woman.

"What did you say-?! Inuko (Dog girl)!"

"Azure?" Moblit sniffed. "How could you ask such a question?"

"That's right, Azure-chan!" Ilse shouted, surprising them all when she suddenly gave a sharp slap to the child's face.

Watching his watery eyes, her dark eyes were pained, as if _she_ was the one being slapped. Leaning into his shoulder, she whispered softly.

"We all love you afterall, don't we?"

Blue eyes stared.

"_Those idiots were dumb enough to willingly befriend a murderer and his little brother. If they were dumb enough to do that, they would definitely be stupid enough to overlook your crimes again for the sake of their friend." _

_A pause, and a grunt before Rivaille finally sighed. _

"_This sounds cheesy, but do you get it? They're all too busy loving you to bother with anything else. Those guys…They can never hate you."_

"Mh!" Azure nodded, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Don't cry now, okay?" Ilse kissed him on the forehead, just as he had done to hers a while back. "Or I'll call you Crybaby-chan from now on!"

Erwin and Rivaille watched as he nodded and slowly smiled – the first genuine smile they had seen since Azure woke up that came from the bottom of his heart.

"Levi and Erwin, too, don't be so distant!" Two arms locked around their necks, pulling the stunned men down onto the bed.

"Aaaaah! Erwin-heicho, I'm so sorry for this!" Ilse attempted a dogeza. "I'm _really_ sorry for this!"

"No…There's nothing to be sorry for at all," Erwin grunted. "Although, it's really a bit too cramp-!"

"Baka-onna (stupid woman), let me go!" Rivaille gave harsh punch to the auburn head, inhaling quickly when the arms around his neck tightened. "Mate-! I can't breathe-!"

"AH! Levi's turning blue!" Moblit gasped.

"Oi! This bed is too small for you guys to play here!" Ian shouted.

"Haha! No need to be so cold now, Levi!" Hange laughed, oblivious to her friend's state. "I know the both of you emotionless people wish for close contact affection secretly, don't you?!…But you don't have to hide when you're with us~! We'll give you a hug anytime you want, ne, Azure?"

"Eh?" Blue eyes blinked when he noticed that they managed to touch him without him noticing. And he wasn't even reacting to that… He smiled. "Mh!"

-x-

**Day 640**

"...Are you sure you are not Erwin's son?" Brown eyes gazed at him intently. He beamed.

"Mh! I'm sure! More importantly, Mi, are you sure you are not a relative of Inu-kaa-san?" Azure prodded the blonde's nose. "The first thing you did when you saw me was to sniff and smile afterall!"

"H-Hah…So I'm on the same level as Erwin's dogs, huh." Mike's eye twitched uncontrollably.

"Mh!"

"Somehow, I feel like I have heard that line before…" Erwin deadpanned.

"Erwin-heicho!" Another Survey Corp member came running in, surprise painting over his face when he saw the child and Mike. "E-Eto…Generalissimo Darius Zackly is outside the headquarters' gates right now, demanding to be let in so he can see Azure-san, what are your orders, sir?!"

"Darius is here?" Cold blue eyes widened briefly and Erwin sighed. "Let him in. The judging is already over, so there's no way he could change his mind about the results, even if he wants to."

"Hai!" And the messenger left hurriedly.

"What do you think the Generalissimo wants, Erwin?" Mike looked up seriously at him.

"It's probably regarding Azure's status as a special student…It could be jeopardized due to this incident." Erwin sighed.

"But he was doing the government justice by getting rid of those men…Instead of hating him, the public will probably see him as a hero for doing all this. His position amongst the military trainees should also be more secure with this." Mike reasoned thoughtfully, before he gasped. "It can't be…"

"Because of his age, the public will be getting mixed feelings." Erwin leaned against the wall. "If you tell them the name 'Azure', they'll probably delight in this, but the moment they hear that it's done by a four-year old…"

"…They'll fear me." Azure whispered.

"And I'm here this time to talk about that." A familiar man walked in, shedding his coat as he walked and got seated beside the boy.

"Generalissimo!" Mike and Erwin quickly saluted, until the man gave them a short, stiff nod.

"At peace," They relaxed and got back to sitting down.

"Darius-ji-chan~!" Azure smiled brightly, looking up at the old man.

"How are you feeling?" Darius gestured his head to the boy.

"Physically, I'm not injured in the slightest, but if you're talking about emotionally…" Azure tilted his head and forced a smile. "It's as you can see."

"Hm, I see," Darius nodded his head. "You already know my purpose here, so I'll brief you on the situation outside right now and get straight to the point. As Erwin suspected, the rumours are spreading like wildfire, and by now, there should at least be a dozen variations of the real truth flying around. The execution made in public this morning, too, was received with a great number of people and amongst them, some of their more popular beliefs are that the government is raising child soldiers, that this is an excuse made up by the government to protect you, and to some others…that you are the secret weapon, the key to regaining more of our territory outside, which the government has been keeping secret from them."

Azure blinked, tilting his head and parting his lips to say…

"That's retarded." Mike let slipped.

"Yes, it is, but that's why some wants you to get out of the walls, others want you to be executed, and the rest want you to give up your position as a military trainee." Dark eyes stared into sky blue, hard and stoic. "And due to the distrust which has been created as a result of the Military Police's corruption, the government cannot do a single thing right now to control the crowds. So even though this would normally be decided with a meeting…we decided to leave the decision this time round to you."

"To me?" Azure furrowed his brows, smiling widely in amusement. "To a little kid like me?"

"You understand the politics more than the average child do, so this also acts as another testimony of your skills in politics." Darius added thoughtfully.

Azure blinked and sighed, gazing at the sky thoughtfully.

"I just want to be able to spend my days with Levi, Han, Iru-nee and the others…But how troublesome this has become," He pouted. "Darius-jii-chan, why don't you just tell them about the law of the special student? 'Wall Maria: Chapter 46: Section 2: If by chance, any civilians outside the entry requirements appears with a large potential for killing Titans, he will be accepted under the permission of the Generalissimo, one Commander and one Vice-Commander, with special conditions that will be issued by the Generalissimo.'"

"They will ask for proof of your 'potential'." Erwin answered for Darius.

"My book." Azure blinked. "And also, if there are enough funds for it, I'd like for the first paper – the one that is still in Moe-chan' hands right now – and its weapon session to be carried out."

"…but what if the civilians claim that this is not your work?" Erwin lifted a dubious brow.

"Then, for the week after I've recovered, I will go around the districts to explain the function of the new weaponry to them and answer all questions that they have." Azure announced, eyes determined. "Of course, we'll also send for the best carpenters of each village and I will teach them what to do, so they can spread the word about my so-called talent to their village. Even though I have no experience in that area, it'll do me some good to learn a bit about that for future inventions."

"So, what's the weapon about?" Mike asked curiously. The papers Erwin had forced him to read had started from _#002_, so he was interested in the first.

"It's basically about making one large net out of double-edged blades that surrounds the Walls. Since the Titans are naturally drawn to the Walls, they'll instinctively put all their strength towards passing through the net, and automatically cut up themselves for us." Azure explained. "It'll help to eliminate the Titans without the Survey Corps having to go out there, and also act as a second layer of protection for us."

"…Will it work?" Was the more important concern of Darius.

"It will."

-x-

**Day 641**

"…And so, you uselessly agreed to carry out such a troublesome plan, just so you get to stay with us?" Rivaille deadpanned, staring blankly at his little brother.

"Mh!" Azure laughed.

"Aho." Rivaille knocked on his head. A hollow sound echoed.

"Have you thought about how many years this plan of yours might take, Azu? And for a matter at that, how many classes we'll have to skip as your bodyguards?" Gustav stared hard at him, nonchalant as always.

The child flinched, smiling nervously.

"We'll only oversee the theory part of the process! By the time they start work, we'll get to go back to classes…Although…" He whispered softly, pressing his pointer fingers together.

"Huh? What was that, Azure?" Hange leaned in.

"…class…"

"We can't hear you." Moblit said.

"…We _might_ have to take some make-up classes with the 2nd Year students after we graduate to retake the lessons we missed. _Might._" He emphasized.

"Nani-?" Rivaille's face darkened. "I'll have to bear with that old fool even after I graduate?"

"I'm more concerned about what the others will think of us." Rico flushed in embarrassment.

"When Keiji and the rest find out, we'll definitely be laughed at, for sure." Ian groaned.

"Well, there's that 'No secrets policy' which Pixis came up with at the start of the year afterall." Moblit said dreadfully, face pale.

"I can hear their laughter already." Ilse whimpered.

They sighed.

"Well, in return for Azure though, I think it's a fair trade~!" Hange cheerfully said. "When's your first speech coming up?!"

"…In another hour, actually."

"…Eh? Excuse me, what did you say just now?"

"The speech's coming up in another hour."

"…WHAT SHOULD WE DO?! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

-x-

**Trost District**

"Papa, where are we going?" Hazel eyes looked up at her father with curiosity, blinking when she noticed the huge crowd that was gathered before the gate to Wall Maria. "Why are there so many people?"

"O-Oh, Gomen, I forgot that you're still too short to see." She blinked and flushed in embarrassment when her father carried her up onto his shoulder, covering her red face in her palms.

"Papa, let go-! It's embarrassing, to be carried at my age!" She whined.

"But you wanted to know about the boy who saved you, don't you?" Her father looked up at her earnestly, looking almost knowing as she looked away, stammering.

"W-Who cares about him! He didn't even tell us that he was from the military…" She frowned. "And he threw himself in the way of danger so selfishly…He didn't even think about what we would feel if he was to be injured."

"That's why we're here."

"Eh?" She looked away from her hands and down at her father.

"He supported you guys with his life when you were in danger, the least we can do right now is to support him from the crowd and cheer him on with whatever he's planning to do." Doctor Ral said wisely, staring ahead at the little white head which he could see on the stand.

-x-

"E-Erm…" Azure gulped, staring ahead at the numerous pairs of eyes that were gazing at him. _Act natural, act natural, like what Iru-nee-chan said…Act like they are my class!_ "Good afternoon, everyone!"

Rivaille and the rest sweatdropped. That's where he's starting from?

"Huh?" Murmurs flickered quickly through the crowd as they stared at him intensely, wondering if he was the child who everyone was speaking of.

"Before I begin, let me introduce myself." He placed a hand on his chest. "My name is Azure Rydder, and as you guys already know, I am the four-year old special military trainee who has k-killed four Military Police in order to protect my peers who were being held captive and slowly killed by drugs. And beside me are my fellow trainees of the training squad 95th!"

"Gh-!" Moblit whimpered as the eyes darted to them and mumbles started at once.

"No need to bring the spotlight on us…" Rico sighed and rubbed her temple.

"95th! Isn't that the group of trainees that declared that they would protect us in Shiganshina?!" One man suddenly shouted.

The rest gasped at the revelation.

"That's right, we were the ones who made that declaration at the start of the year!" Azure said. "And we plan on abiding by our words, even though I have already broken half of my promise by killing the culprits of this case!"

Petra sweatdropped from where she sat. What's the use of saying things that would work against himself right now?

"But that is not the main point. The point is, I've heard from Generalissimo Darius himself, that you guys have begun doubting the government because of this incident." Sky blue eyes stared at them blankly. The silence was so stifling that he could hear his own voice now. "You believe that the government is hiding things from you, you believe that the government is corrupt, and you believe, that the government is secretly raising child soldiers that can fight against both Titans and the humans who defy them, isn't that right?!"

The people remained silent, looking away as though in shame.

Petra almost didn't dare to breathe, for fear of breaking that tense quietness.

"Let me tell you the truth right now. I am Azure Rydder, a special student studying in the military academy under a special law. That law is written under Wall Maria, Chapter 46, Section 2: 'If by chance, any civilians outside the entry requirements appears with a large potential for killing Titans, he will be accepted under the permission of the Generalissimo, one Commander and one Vice-Commander, with special conditions that will be issued by the Generalissimo.'" Azure stopped, inhaling deeply. "And I have been accepted by Generalissimo Darius, Commander Pixis, and Vice-Commander Erwin of the Survey Corps!"

That caused a big ruckus.

"B-But…No matter how you reason…the fact that young children such as yourself are now being forced to enter the Academy is an unacceptable truth!" One man's cries stood out from the rest.

"The Generalissimo is not unreasonable! Under that law, his condition was that I do not partake in any life-threatening training until I reach the age of puberty! This, of course, applies to any other child who joins as well!" Azure announced. "In addition, under that law, another sub-section states that children will only be recruited with the permission of the child in question and his guardian!"

The man and some members of the crowd were shocked.

"How do we know that they haven't brainwashed you?!"

"You've been there since you were young! Haven't you seen the propaganda that was in there?!" One woman screamed. Other civilians looked at her curiously. "My son changed after he entered that hell! You're willing to put other children in there as well?!"

"YOU…MURDERER!" A rock came shooting at Azure's head.

"Azure-!" Hazel eyes grew murderous as she glared at the culprit, hands fisting in her father's brown locks. That man…He had just hurt her saviour…He had just injured Azure…"How dare he…!"

"Petra," A large hand took hers, and Doctor Ral shook his head. "Look at Azure. If the victim himself isn't angry, how can we take action in his stead?"

"But-!" Petra cringed as another can went flying towards Azure, only to be kicked away by one of his weird looking friends.

The crowd was in a disarray, their screams all rising in volume as they tried to be heard. Sneers and jeers were audible from almost all directions, until one such voice reached him.

"Your hands are already stained with blood! How do we know you won't turn on us next?!"

"I WILL NOT!" Azure snapped.

The yell made the civilians flinch in fear, and he panted as he looked up at them with dull eyes.

"We swore, on that day in Shiganshina, that we will protect you guys." He said to the crowd. "I made my decision then…That if need be, I'll sacrifice my life for you."

A sad smile appeared on his face and his eyes watered as if struggling to hold back tears.

"There's no need to be afraid, civilians of Trost District. If I ever turn against any of you, I'm sure that my friends and I will be more than happy to take away my life, in order for you guys to survive. Or…"

They flinched when Azure suddenly threw a dagger down the stairs, towards the frightened civilians who backed away like ants. The dagger made an ugly clanking sound as it collided with the hard stone floor.

Sky blue eyes stared down at them.

"…Would you like to kill this murderer yourself, just to eliminate a future threat?"

The question made them freeze in their spots, staring at the child in disbelief. Kill him? Was the child really that unafraid of dying, or was he merely confident that they wouldn't dare to land a hand on him? Was he really willing to go that far just to prove his point to them?

"Azure, there's no need to go that far-" Rico tried to argue.

"I'm afraid of dying." The sudden statement surprised them all. Azure looked up, and the crowd followed his face as he smiled at the grey haired trainee, his eyes sad despite his happy countenance. "But no matter how I reason my actions…killers should be prepared to be killed! The fact that I'm still alive now is a miracle, isn't it?"

That made them blink, their breaths taken away by that simple statement.

Petra was still staring when she felt her father shift forward, using that moment of surprise to get closer to the stand where Azure and his friends were on. The hazel haired girl stared, eyes wide, as her father extended a hand into the sky as though asking a lecturer a question.

"I think that's enough, isn't it?" Doctor Ral smiled kindly.

"Ah, Petra!" Azure blinked, eyes widening in shock.

"Konnichiwa~ Azure," Petra smiled weakly. "Looks like we got ourselves into another pinch, didn't we?"

Doctor Ral ignored their peaceful union as he climbed up the stand to look at the civilians. At once, a burst of familiarity erupted amongst the crowd.

"It's Doctor Ral!"

"That famous doctor?"

"But why is he there…"

"Everyone, please listen," Doctor Ral smiled as he placed Petra down, gesturing to Azure. "This young boy here is the one who saved my daughter from a life-and-death situation when she was held captive. Even though he could have sat idling around, knowing that she was being drugged with the food she ate, he tried to get her and the others out before their lives could be put at risk. He is, despite his age, a hero!"

"Doctor Ral, what are you doing…?" The man only winked at the boy and smiled.

"A hero…?" One man whispered.

"It's Doctor Ral, so there's no mistake…"

"A hero…!" One teen gasped in amazement.

"And because he is a hero…" Doctor Ral looked down at them solemnly. "Don't you think it's disappointing that we, as civilians, repay him by making him threaten to kill himself like that?"

The question hit them like a truck, making them look down, face darkening in shame.

"As civilians, don't you think that the least we can do is put some faith in him?" Ral sighed. "As one of the ones who work most often with the Government, I can fully assure you that he is no secret weapon, no child soldier or even a murderer. I see him only as a child, trying to protect others like himself. The least we can do now is to trust him, right?"

No replies answered his question, although the civilians' faces already gave him his reply.

Ral turned half his body to look at the small child and the tiny boy blinked up at him tiredly.

"Azure-kun, just now, you mentioned that the Generalissimo let you in under the Special Student Programme…If that's the case, what talent is it that you have that was able to surprise him into submission?" Ral asked loudly.

"Eh? Talent…" One man drawled closer, frows pulled together in confusion. "What do you mean, Ral-sensei?"

"Don't you know?" Ral smiled. "The last time the Generalissimo allowed a person in under the Special Student Programme, it was almost sixteen years ago."

That made the civilians gasp in surprise.

"Not many knew of it, you see? So when he approached the Generalissimo, he was immediately rejected. But day after day, the young man persistently argued that he be allowed a chance to show his abilities…It wasn't until one day, when the Survey Corps were returning with a seriously wounded man with a missing hand, and the young man rushed forward to save him that the Generalissimo finally acknowledged his talent. That young man had a medical talent." Ral smiled wider at the mutters that he heard. "And now, sixteen years later, that man has become the freelancer medic who is experienced with treating all sorts of wounds, including those caused by Titans, with a full financial support from the nobles."

"So Doctor Ral was a student under that programme?" The man from before asked, stunned.

"I was," Ral laughed. "That's why I ask this child for his talent. What talent was it that he had, that managed to convince _that_ Generalissimo into submission?"

The mutters grew louder, before all was silenced by his question and they abate their breaths, staring at the child in anticipation.

"…Tactical and Invention." Azure stated, looking up as the gang helped him to put up the large drawing of the net he had in mind.

"Under my leadership, I plan to make an anti-Titan net outside the three walls that is created out of the double-edged blades which we use to kill Titans with. We will make them as thin as possible, to avoid the possibility of the Titans climbing up the net. The blades will be placed in a triangular formation, such that the blades can be removed from the top and replaced easily if the need comes to it. Of course, the spaces between will be wide enough for a fully grown man and his horse to climb through them." Azure said, watching as the civilians took in the information in amazement.

"An automatic sawing machine that kills the Titans?"

"We won't have to do a single thing and the Titans will kill themselves for us!" One man shouted in excitement.

"That's incredible, Azu!" Petra laughed breathlessly.

"But why would we want this?!" One angry civilian cried. "We are safe inside these walls already, aren't we?! Why would we need another layer of protection?!"

"Baka!" Another, his mother, it seems, knocked him on the head. "This means that the Titans will die on their own without your dad having to go out there and risk his life! This means that less people will have to die! Do you really want to see your dad dead that much?"

"But…" The teen whined.

The rest of the civilians stared at the scene before turning their attention back on the drawing, eyes wide in awe.

"What if the Titans can climb up?" One civilian shouted out, more in curiosity than worry.

"We will implement some spikes on the top, to prevent that from happening," Azure smiled, happy that they seemed enthusiastic at seeing his plan. "If necessary, we will also equip the wall with more cannons to prepare for that case. However, the net will reach up to fifty meters and it will be secured by nails in the wall, so it is unlikely for the Titans to reach that high."

"The Walls are gifts from God! We should not touch it!" One priest suddenly shouted out.

Azure blinked before grabbing a piece of chalk from his pocket.

"In that case, due to religious reasons," He used his 3DMG, climbing up to make the necessary chances. "We could always attach this function by using a large pillar of some sort from inside the walls and connecting it to the net from the top. Probably, we'll also make it such that the net can be swung around and opened with the pillars as the pivot and a knot, so as to increase the reach and kill more Titans in the diameter…like a gate…Mn, and-"

"Oi, talk English!" Rico threw her waterbottle at him.

The civilians only watched in amazement and awe as he changed the plans, their previous fear disappearing at the sight of something that may kill their common enemy.

And from the side lines, Petra Ral stared, wide-eyed, as an epiphany of how she could be of use to the military with her medical skills, came to mind.

-x-

**A/N:** I hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter, and to the following people, thank you for reviewing the last chapter!

**drago123**: I understand how you feel, I myself also wish that the cannon will arrive faster, just so I can write the interaction between Azure and Eren and the rest! There's also a bit too many chapters on the academy days, I think. I didn't expect it to be this long either.

But it is through these chapters that the friendship between Azure and the gang is shown. I think very few might have noticed it, but the one weak point about SnK is that the characters' personality are not shown enough, so most of the audience don't even feel a thing when some people die (for example, Marco, I didn't even know who he was when he died until Jean said it). With their friendship shown, how would you feel now, if Ilse dies early on? It's that kind of sorrow that I want to bring out.

I'm glad that you enjoyed my last chapter! I haven't really expected anyone to enjoy it, too be honest, because in my opinion, it was a bit too draggy and long…Still, you sound like you really enjoy a badass Azure, so I'll try to fit more of that in!

**Legionnaire 5**: I'm glad that you're not disappointed. Even if you can't write, it is because of the support that people like you give us writers that we can continue to write. Also, I'm relieved that you have no problem with the age! Most people tend to tell me that my main characters are too young – It's a habit for me to create young OCs, actually – so when people like you suddenly pop up and say that you don't mind, it's a great relief!

Also, I totally agree with you! Who wouldn't be awesome with Rivaille as their big brother?

Do continue to review and give me your opinion on this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8 : Academy Days (VI)

**Year 844 – Trost District – Town Council**

"…Next up, will Azure Rydder come forth with the updates on the Anti-Titan Net?"

The small child, sitting at the long meeting table which was filled with adults, pushed his chair away and stood up uncomfortably. Other than the top of his platinum blond head, he was barely seen with the height of the white table obscuring him.

Azure tiptoed, trying hard to reach for the sheets on the desk.

The adults around the table hid smiles behind their hands, snickering quietly to themselves until a certain raven haired young man and a grey haired young lady glared daggers at them from the audience's stand.

The Town Council meeting was something that was held weekly ever since the revelation of the Military Police's corruption. With half the people involved playing some role in the military, and the other half comprising of the civilian representatives, audiences are people who are invited at random to serve as witnesses. In a way, you could even say that this is the civilians' way of checking in on the government.

"Azure, please just sit on your chair." Darius Zackly sighed.

"…Hai~." The tiny child smiled as he took his seat. "To summarize the condition of the Anti-Titan Net, it is mostly finished with the exception of Wall Sina's northern and eastern half. Test runs with the Net outside Wall Maria has also went exceptionally well, although a large amount of human energy is still required to turn each eighth of the Net out from its position between two districts, since it's like a door with its knob on the pivot. The blades are rarely blunted due to the high percentage of the Titan-killing metal in it, but the Garrisons are gradually becoming accustomed to replacing it, when it is blunted. Basically…" He beamed. "Everything seems to be going well!"

"That is good." Darius commented, even though majority of the councilmen were staring at the child in confusion. "What about that other plan which you are supposed to work on?"

"Ah, the underground tunnels?" Azure blinked, flipping to another page. "Majority of the tunnels in Wall Sina and Rose are done, although Maria is barely covered…But somehow, we can't seem to dig through the wall, so we decided to make the tunnels end at where the crates at the walls are located."

"Will that affect the human traffic, in case of an evacuation?" Darius asked.

"More people will be rescued, but it is likely that a conflict will start over who should go first." Azure offered. "To remedy that, however, I have advised the Garrisons to replace the crate with a bigger one and increase the numbers of them."

"I see, then that matter is settled for now." The old man sighed as he leaned back. "Speaking of which, there is also another matter to be discussed today regarding yourself. I'm sure everyone here is interesting in hearing which Military Division you will join, now that you have graduated."

The stares pierced him, and Azure blinked in puzzlement.

"Why…decide here?" The boy asked curiously.

"You are the special student, so your variety of options will differ from the others." Darius explained. "Doctor Ral chose to join the Garrison, even though it was on the condition that he'd be granted a small Squad of medics that will aid the Survey Corps once they have been spotted within the 100m radius of the walls. You are allowed to choose your own condition as well."

Azure tilted his head, not even hesitating to reply.

"I'm joining the Survey Corps," His answer shocked them. "I will join their Research Team, on the condition that some of my inventions in the future will be granted only to those who are in the Survey Corps. In addition, I want to be the head of the Garrison Strategic Team that is in-charge of all guard stations at the Walls. I also want to be named as a representative of the Survey Corps – their politician, so to speak."

"I-Insolent! You listed three even though it was only one-" One civilian shouted out, only to be silenced by his next retort.

"I like to squeeze the most out of what I can get." Azure smiled angelically at him.

The civilian recoiled in indignity, and the child barely reacted to the dubious stares that were being directed at him, staring forward into Darius' emotionless eyes.

"Hoho, I'm fine with Azure handling our strategies and all," Pixis laughed jollily at the incredulous looks his fellow people gave him, leaning in. "But are you sure you can handle it all?"

"Rico, Gustav and Ian are planning to join the Garrison, so they'll be able to handle things over in Garrison whenever I'm not there!" Azure smiled brightly.

The stoic trio twitched as the attention was directed to them briefly.

"Welll…If it's those three, then I guess it'll be alright." Pixis smiled.

"M-Mate, Pixis-dancho, are you sure it'll be alright to leave things to these new recruits?" One civilian questioned uncertainly.

"They're my students, besides, they're the first batch who have received the special strategy training. I want to see what they can do," The sly old man grinned cunningly. "Besides, their sempais will be there to overlook their actions, so I'm sure they won't make any mistake."

The golden eyes that stared at them then conveyed the _'But if you fail…'_ words.

"Oi, gaki," The crude insult came from none other than the Survey Corps Commander, Keith Shadis. The gruff man glared at him. "You do realize that the Survey Corps is not just all fun and games, right? The only things we can offer you are grief and death. We don't need another meaningless sacrifice."

"Seeing how the Dancho himself doesn't believe in his people, I'm not surprised that the Survey Corps have not made any advancement," Azure retorted. "You go because you need to go, you try not to go because you don't want to go, but if you're still going to have to go anyway, why not make the best out of it and make sure that those sacrifices are not meaningless?"

"…Sharp-tongued brat." Keith swore, looking away.

"Azure," Darius said sombrely. All eyes turned to him. "You lack a third of the training which other graduates have gotten – the life threatening programmes which strengthens their body and make them able to think and react instantly, even in a dangerous situation. How do you plan to aid the Survey Corps when they are on expeditions?"

"I will be the one in charge of getting the supplies to them." Azure said, scowling. "And even though I lack those training regimes, I know that I am as capable as any other graduate. If necessary, I will not hesitate to fight for my own life."

"Are you certain?" Darius looked down at his small frame, not dubious but more judgemental than anything else.

"You are asking the boy who killed four men in a matter of five minutes." Azure stated solemnly.

"Then, it's settled."

-x-

**Military Academy**

"Today is our last night here, huh…"

"Yeah…"

"Somehow…I feel so sad." A sniffle.

"Idiots, I won't miss you..." Rivaille looked away from the soppy scene, grey eyes soft, despite his harsh words.

"W-Who will miss you, baka-Levi!" Keiji shouted as he looked away.

"Keiji, you're crying." Gustav pointed out.

"N-Na-What are you saying?! This is sand, SAND! Some sand got into my eyes, that's all!" The tough softie sniffled, wiping at his eyes. "See?"

"This is depressing…" Gustav sighed. "Why are we hiding under the blankets with a torch like how girls would tell ghost stories?"

"Who knows…"

Silence echoed through the room for another few seconds before Moblit finally spoke.

"Where do you guys plan to go after this?" He asked softly, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Survey Corps." Keiji said.

"Garrison." Gustav laid his head on his palm.

"Survey Corps." Rivaille answered roughly.

"Me, too…I think I'll join the Survey Corps." Moblit whispered timidly. "Keiji…You said before, that you wanted to protect the orphanage like me. Garrison is clearly the better choice…But why do you want to join the Survey Corps?"

"I don't really know," The usually haughty boy sighed. "But that day, when Azure brought us up onto the Wall…Looking down at those Titans below us, trying to claw their pathetic ways through the Wall, I suddenly thought: 'Are we going to let these creatures beat us? If I don't go out there to eliminate the threat…What if the threat manages to get inside one day?' Thinking about things like that, I just got really angry at my attitude in the past and there's this urge to want to kill them…"

"You're different from me, then," Moblit smiled. "I flipped through Azure's book…All two hundred and eighty-six pages, for at least five times now."

"Woah…You're lying, aren't you?" Keiji asked in amazement.

"You did?" Rivaille was surprised, even though he did tell Azure that the book will be read by someone who'd appreciate it.

"I did, and it was…simply amazing," Moblit smiled at the Rydder. "Levi, your younger brother is amazing, to be able to find out so much with tests that seem so simple. You too, to be able to have such mastery over your 3DMG. Your parents must be proud of you guys."

Rivaille only twitched and sigh.

"They died." He said.

"Oh…Gomen."

"It's nothing much. Okaa-sama died in child birth, her body was too weak to withstand the process…Otou-sama died saving a comrade from a Titan." Rivaille shrugged.

"But for you to raise Azure all by yourself…I think it's an admirable thing that you did," Moblit smiled kindly at him.

Rivaille paused, shocked by his words, and looked away, feeling the warmth that spread within his chest. Nobody had ever said that to him before…

"Compared to me, I am nothing," Moblit's words made him look back at the other man. "I have no smarts nor am I good at any physical activity. I don't have the looks either, or the money. But seeing you guys work so hard, I also want to do the same…To do my best to help find more about the Titans…So the work of those people like me, who have died, will be paid off." He smiled brightly.

Rivaille only continued to stare at him with grey orbs.

"You're planning to join the Research Branch." He stated monotonously.

"Hai," Moblit nodded. "I want to help Hange and Azure in their researches…Or at least, just to make sure that they won't put themselves at risk for any experiments."

"With that stupid goggles, you'll be having white hairs within a year." Rivaille foresaw.

"A-Ah…I can always turn to hair dye, I guess." The look on his face clearly said the otherwise.

Gustav sighed and leaned back.

"You guys are great, unlike me," The sudden confession from the stoic robot garnered gasps. "What? You didn't think I would be able to express my thoughts?"

Gustav rubbed his face.

"Unlike Keiji and Moblit, I joined not because of my emotions, but rather, it was because I don't have anywhere else to go," Gustav said. "To be honest, I also really want to join the Survey Corps, just so I can stay with you guys for a little while longer, but my skills lie outside the necessary area. Cannon-operation and strategies and tactics…Medicine and Animal taming…All of these are just back up skills, yet the necessary one is average. I will fare well only in the Garrison – There's nowhere else that'd be better for me."

"But that's…" Moblit was cut off.

"But this doesn't matter, does it?" Gustav lifted a brow. "Even though we'll go to different divisions, we're still friends afterall. Once the bond is created, it can never be severed again."

The other males blinked in shock.

"…So many surprises today," Keiji gulped. "I never thought Gustav would be the one who says that…"

"…Stuck to the ass like crap…" Rivaille mumbled.

"That's what Levi said on the first day about Pixis." Moblit chuckled.

_STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP_

They blinked and hurriedly rushed back to their own beds.

"Pixis' coming!" Keiji whispered-shouted. "Be careful or he'll hold us back for another month!"

"…It's not like we're not already staying back after graduation." Rivaille scoffed.

"Correction: Be careful or he'll hold _me_ back for another month!"

"Who cares about you?" Rivaille snorted.

"Ouch." Gustav echoed for Keiji.

"Whatshouldwedowhatshouldwedowhatshouldwedo…" Moblit trembled in his bed.

"I'm surprised that Azu still hasn't wake after all the noise we made." Gustav commented.

"He's tired." Rivaille defended.

_SLAM!_

They froze.

"Nanda~ The boys are already asleep~" Hange's voice whined.

"But that makes this even better, doesn't it?" Rico deadpanned from the door.

"You guys…are you really sure we should be doing this?" Ilse questioned.

"TOO LATE~!"

Moblit screamed as a pillow suddenly hit his face when he sat up, falling back like a wilting flower.

"Moblit: KOed." Hange reported happily.

"MOBLIT-!" Keiji shouted in horror, jumping up and switching on the lights. "How dare you kill Moblit?!"

He jumped forward with a war cry, his pillow in hand.

"Oh? You want to face me, boy?" Rico smirked smugly as she elbowed his stomach, grabbing the pillow from him and slamming it into his face. "YOU'RE STILL A HUNDRED YEARS TOO YOUNG!"

"I'm the same age as you though!" Keiji groaned.

"Hide, dart, and attack." Gustav stated, jumping from his bed on the upper bunk, darting behind the one below, and grabbing Moblit's abandoned pillow to shoot it into Hange's face.

"Damn you, Gustav! You traitor!" She laughed boisterously, aiming another badly aimed pillow at his face.

"Since when was I on your side-?" Gustav asked nonchalantly as he dodged the flying pillows.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" This question came from the room opposite them.

Ian, together with Dita Ness, Luke Sis, and Mitabi, gawped as they saw the damage.

"GO-ME-NA-SAI~!" Ilse jumped onto the poor blonde, grabbing her pillow and slapping Ian's face repeatedly into the ground. "Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" She screamed with each hit.

"I…lse!" Ian groaned in pain.

"First, to gather comrades, create a shield, and hide to let the enemy's guard down." Gustav recited, grabbing some extra pillows off the shelf to stack them up into a barricade.

Rushing forward to grab Mitabi's hand, he dragged them behind the small shield he has created.

"Comrades, go on defensive and prepare to attack." He commanded.

"H-HUH?" Mitabi stammered.

Dita and Luke followed them all too willingly.

"Next, grab pillows, one, two, and THROW!"

Multiple pillows found its way to Rico's face, knocking her down.

"KORA! YOU GUYS!" Keiji screamed. "You attacked a woman by ganging up on her! Do you still call yourself a man despite this!?"

"Gomenasai, I didn't realize that you enjoy her straddling you so much." Gustav stated.

Keiji flushed red in embarrassment, and Mitabi roared with laughter behind Gustav.

"RICO~!" Hange leapt down next to her rival, grabbing her hand in both of hers.

"Inuko…Take reve…nge on them…for me." The grey haired trainee closed her eyes.

"RICOOOO!" Hange leapt up, glaring at the boys gathered behind the barricade. "How dare you guys kill her! She was meant to be killed by me!"

"Eh? What do you mean by that?!" Rico opened her eyes, asking, irked.

"I'll kill you…I'll kill all of you!" Hange grabbed the pillows off their shield, tossing it in their faces at an abnormal rate. "Levi too…I'll kill you!"

Rivaille, who has been trying to hide from their attention, twitched at that.

"What the hell do you mean by that, you bitch?" He sat up.

"Rico, handle him!" Hange shouted.

"I will!" A pillow came flying up at him, only to be grabbed and sent down to Hange.

She grabbed the pillow, but was hit by the next.

"Die, stupid goggles." Rivaille smirked.

"You die! Levi!"

And a battle of pillow throwing started between the duo.

In the midst of it all, one tiny child began rousing from his sleep, sky blue eyes darkening rapidly as the sound hurt his ears more.

Hange was still laughing boisterously when one pillow suddenly came flying at her with such force, she was ultimately thrown back onto the ground and sent back into dream land.

"Hange-!" Rico cried, barely able to move before another came flying at her.

_SLAM!_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING-"

And another.

Pixis was down.

The pillow bounced off his face, sending him flying back, before it landed on Ilse's lightly, and the motherly woman was out.

Keiji was out. Gustav was knocked unconscious. The four from the other room already had their souls flying from their lips. And Rivaille stared blankly as Azure glared at him with dark blue eyes.

"Sleep, Levi, or you will die."

The raven haired young man exhaled at the threat, not doubting it in the slightest, and quickly wrapped his muscular arms around the platinum blonde, watching as his little brother closed his eyes and his breathing evened out almost immediately.

Glancing around at the many sleeping or unconscious people in their room, the sides of his lips pulled up uncontrollably into a smile as he switched off the lights.

"…Stuck to the ass like crap, huh."

-x-

**Next Night – Military Academy**

The results of their hard training were announced, and the top ten stood before the rest of the group, eyes shining bright and determined.

_First: Rivaille Rydder_

_Second: Rico Brzenska_

_Third: Hange Zoe_

_Forth: Gustav_

_Fifth: Ilse Langnar_

_Sixth: Ian Dierrich_

_Seventh: Keiji_

_Eighth: Moblit_

_Ninth: Mitabi Jarnach_

_Tenth: Dita Ness and Luke Sis (same score)_

Azure Rydder smiled as he stood behind the eleven, watching their backs stand tall and proud, like the pillars of the Wall that stood between the people and the Titans.

They were just as he imagined – his strong, upright fellow classmates.

Even before he had forced Rivaille into the Academy, he had always wondered what it was like to be in the academy, studying alongside friends, fighting hand-in-hand for the same thing, and supporting each other when the other falls. Erwin had always answered that it was like a big, extended family, but Azure was doubtful then. Family was Levi, family was someone he would be willing to sacrifice his life for, and family was someone who would stay with him through thick and thin. Was the academy really like that…?

Seeing and experiencing it firsthand though, Azure finally thought of how correct Erwin's answer then was.

To him, training squad 95th was his family, a place where he could always go to when in doubt, people who care for him and people who he cared about at the same time. And even though they were going to be separated soon, he knew they would still be a family regardless of where they went.

"You held back, didn't you…?" Pixis grinned down at him after his parting speech, gold eyes glinting knowingly.

Nothing was heard. His fellow graduates only looked at him knowingly, as though unsurprised.

"The top ten seats are reserved for people who want to go to the Military Police afterall~!" Azure smiled sweetly back at him. "I didn't think I should steal that seat from them, when I'm not planning to take it!"

"That's a good logic!" Pixis burst out into laughter. "But Azure, it seems like amongst those eleven seats open, no matter who it is that takes them, most of them are still going to be wasted, no matter what you say."

Sky blue eyes only skimmed through the faces of the top ten and through the faces of the rest of the other graduates – the determination in them to work to protect humanity – and he smiled brightly, beaming with pride.

"It seems so!" He laughed.

-x-

"…So to summarize all that I have said, we can offer you both safety away from the Titans, and an opportunity for you to serve the king from the Innerwalls." Nile Dawks, Commander of the Military Police, announced to the group. "For the ten who are eligible for the membership, please stand forward if you wish to join us."

Nobody walked forward. Everyone seems determined to not join the Military Police.

Nile Dawks stared, befuddled.

"There is no one?" He questioned again, almost in wonder.

Silence responded to his question, and Nile Dawks turned to a smug Dot Pixis and a glaring Keith Shadis, lips pulled into a grim look at the fact that nobody liked to join his division.

"It's your turn." He bit out.

Keith Shadis walked forward, only this time, unlike Nile Dawks, his posture and body language held none of the elegance which the other military Commander carried.

"I am Keith Shadis, Commander of the Survey Corps, supposedly here to tell you about my division." The brown haired man barked, sounding almost irritated at the fact that he had to do this. "As you cadets already know, after the rejection of that good-for-nothing Military Police, if you guys do not join my division after I give this speech, you will all automatically be moved into the Garrison, whose Commander also happens to be your softie sensei."

"What? You jealous?" Pixis grinned smugly.

The other man ignored him.

"The Survey Corps cannot offer anything but grief and death," Keith repeated the same phrase which he told Azure the day before, no flowery words unlike Nile. "We cannot give you anything. There is no freedom anywhere, because even outside, we are still hunted by the Titans. Most Survey Corps' lifespan is up to an average of a year."

The news got gasps of horror. He continued monotonously, eyes glaring at them.

"At least 80% of our men die on every trip to the outside, mostly either missing in action, or eaten by Titans. Those who are missing will not be given time to find, due to the importance of the majority's lives. Most or none of the new recruits survive their first expedition. There have also been times in the past when the entire Survey Corps is wiped out entirely before they even get one hundred meters away from the Wall."

Eyes were wide, and mouths agape.

Gold eyes – not too different from Pixis' – scrutinized their faces. He scowled.

"If you don't want to face them, leave. If you don't want to die, leave. If you are scared, leave."

"That's stupid." A soft voice suddenly intoned. Azure looked at Keith, blue eyes bluntly not afraid. "We are all scared of facing them, none of us want to die, none of us want to see our friends dying before our eyes, I'm sure Tsundere, that you are the same as well."

"Tsun-?" Keith popped a vein, whereas Pixis snickered. "At least I'm not 'moe'."

That had Pixis glaring.

The tension was broke, and the trainees breathed a sigh of relief, looking to their friend for guidance.

"The only difference that makes us a Garrison or a Survey Corps is whether we have something that pushes us to visit the outside – something which we treasure more than our lives, a thing which will let us step over our friends' bodies and move forward." Azure stared at Keith. "And I'm sure, even though you say otherwise, you, too, have something important that keeps you being the Commander and risking your life on these dangerous expeditions."

Keith only glared daggers at him.

"Azure, Keith, why don't you let them choose for themselves?" Pixis smiled down at them, hands behind his back. "A last piece of advice from your sensei…There is no shame in joining either Garrison or Survey Corps. Just join whichever you think would be best for you, and whichever you want."

The old man walked forward after giving a pat on the back to Keith.

"For those who will join Garrison, I will be waiting for you on the other side of the court." He left, smiling to himself.

Slowly, the sounds of boots leaving were heard.

Those left standing remained unswayed despite their friends' departure, only staring straight ahead at their future Commander who would lead them.

That year, 64 out of the 241 trainees that survived the harsh training joined the Survey Corps. 8 out of the 11 eligible for the Military Police were included, and for the first time recorded in history, no one entered the Military Police.

-x-

**Year 844 – Graduation of Trainee Squad 95****th**

Azure – 6

Rivaille, Hange, Ilse – 21

Gustav, Mitabi, Keiji – 22

Moblit, Rico, Luke – 19

Dita, Ian – 20

Erwin – 24

Petra and Special Ops Team – 14

Trainee Squad 104th - 9

Pixis – Se-cre-t~!

-x-

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's especially wordy (yet short) for this chapter, seeing how I tried to skip their last year and all…But try guessing who will appear in the next chapter!

To following people who have reviewed, favourited, or even followed, thank you very much! Do continue to give me your opinions, for they are much appreciated!

**dragon123**: Azure is a little bit like those characters from Code Geass, isn't he? Actually, when I was writing the speech, the only thing I could think was how dramatic it all is, and how akin this is to something that Lelouch would give. The reason why the people sound like Naruto is also partly because I only presented a one-sided view, not giving those who support Azure a chance to show themselves…The speech would probably have escalated into a much longer chapter if I did, and the whole conversation would have moved away from Azure's plans. Still, I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you for reviewing as always!

**Sadistic S. Kuroyuki**: You have good prediction skills! Some people usually say that my mind leaps like a kangaroo and it's unpredictable, so I try to make the story flow slower and chain each scene up together. With SnK, I don't really like writing the political parts, even though the inventions are nice, but SnK is more realistic, sticking to the aftereffects and the fear of the people, as well as how they manipulate the politics. I'm really glad that you enjoyed the last chapter!

**uub**: Thank you for reading/reviewing/favourite/following my story! You're the first author that has done all those, ever since I posted chapter 5…I'm moved, actually. Don't mind how your reviews are short! Just the thought of you taking the time to post a review is more than good enough for me! Once again, thank you for showing your appreciation for this story!

Oh, as a final note, can anyone guess why I chose the names 'Rydder' and 'Azure'?


	9. Chapter 9 : Innocent Little Children

**Year 844 – Shiganshina District**

She liked to wake at the break of dawn.

Watching as the first rays of the sun break through the horizon, the woman would smile to herself before checking for mail and going through her daily busy routine. First, she'd go down to the supermarket to buy the freshest of ingredients, then next, preparing a good breakfast for her darling son and husband. As civilians from Shiganshina, not many of the food provided were of good quality, so she often had to go early in the morning.

_Knock knock_

Carla Jaeger blinked curiously, wiping her hands on her apron as she went to open the door.

"Hai…?" She gasped.

Imagine her surprise when the person she saw was the hailed little prodigy of Shiganshina.

The little boy – Azure Rydder, her brain supplied helpfully – smiled sweetly up at her, soft platinum blond locks framing that round adorable face of his and sky blue eyes, even more pretty than even little Armin's, peering up at her amiably. His mother must have been a beautiful woman…Carla absent-mindedly thought.

"Konnichiwa~(Hello)" Azure smiled up at her, eyes turning into crescents. She jumped and hurried answered.

"E-Eto…Hello…?" She asked, lost.

"Gomenasai for waking you up so early, I've heard that the lady here had moved, but do you know where she went…?" The boy looked troubled.

"I'm sorry, I don't know either..." She said softly.

"I see," Azure looked down in disappointment, and she was once again surprised when he looked up at her, smiling happily now. "Then, would you mind taking these curry buns in her stead? See it as a late welcome present from me, for moving into this neighbourhood whilst I was gone."

A basket of curry buns was pushed up into her face, and she weakly protested against his kind deed. Food, in Shiganshina, was scarce due to the high population and giving food was equivalent to gifting someone with money.

"But what about your family?" She asked.

"Levi and I alone cannot finish all those presents," Azure smiled, shrugging helplessly. "The moment the town's people heard that we were here, they begun pushing a bunch of gifts on to us…Although the ones who need it most are probably the homeless children in Shiganshina."

She pretended not to hear his soft whisper, despite being astounded by that, and quickly invited him in.

"Why don't you come in and have breakfast with us?" She opened the door wider for him. "I'm sure my son wouldn't mind being friends with you, even though his attitude could be quite rude at first."

"Eh? Are you sure?" Azure tilted his head. "My brother is signing up at the headquarters right now, so I'm alone anyway…But are you sure I'm not intruding on you?"

"You're not." Carla broke out her first smile, still stunned at how easy it was for her to communicate with the little boy. "I'll assure you on that."

"…Then I'll take your word on it." Azure smiled, too, as he quickly removed his shoes and walked into the house.

She nodded and quickly returned to her position by the sink, watching in amusement as the young child shifted almost uncomfortably, at a lost to what to do. Never had she seen such a polite child. He seems fairly humble despite his reputation…

"You can just eat, you know?" Carla smiled warmly at him. "Feel at home, because I think you're going to have to come back here often when my family meets you and become fond of you."

"…I will." Azure returned the smile with one of his own and happily munched on a bun.

"…Okaa-san? Who were you talking to?" The child who appeared at the stairs froze, eyes wide, when he saw Azure.

Azure, himself, stopped chewing in shock, although it was for an entirely different reason.

"Now, Eren," Carla sighed in frustration, placing her hands on her hips. "Haven't I always told you to be dressed when you are at home? Just because you're dressed in a single boxer, it doesn't mean that this would be decent enough for any meeting with your father's clients!"

Interestingly enough, Eren blushed a million shades of red and jumped, mumbling a soft 'Gomenasai' before rushing off to his room to get dressed in 'decent clothes'.

"Geez, he's always like that. I wonder who he learnt it from." Carla sighed.

"I think it's funny~!" Azure laughed.

"Don't you dare learn it from him, Azure-san," Carla scolded.

"I know," Azure smiled, amused, as a taller man suddenly appeared.

"You are Azure Rydder, I assume?" Grisha Jaeger looked at him stoically.

"I am," Azure tilted his head. "And you are?"

"Grisha Jaeger," The man with long hair answered formally, wrapping an arm around his wife to plant a kiss on her cheek. "This is my wife, Carla Jaeger, and that, as you can see, was Eren Jaeger, my son."

"He's a funny boy," Azure giggled.

"I wouldn't say funny," Grisha smiled slightly. "But more of an unsociable little dreamer."

The sound of footsteps drawled closer and Eren Jaeger rushed through the door, panting slightly as he looked up timidly at the younger boy who smiled gently at him.

"Konnichiwa, Ren." Azure greeted.

"Eh…?" Eren was surprised, blue-green eyes widening adorably at the nickname. "N-Nice to meet you too, sir." He stood, back jammed straight.

The soft chuckles of his mother then reached his ears, and Eren looked at her, flushing, as he wondered if he had made a mistake somewhere in his behaviour. In truth, it was his show of respect for his superiors that had the usually rough woman smiling in amusement.

"No need to treat me with that kind of respect~" Azure waved, looking up at him with blue eyes. "I'm still younger than you afterall."

"T-Then…Hello, Azure?" Eren mumbled hesitantly.

"Azu is fine, for people who are close friends."

The brunette flushed at being termed that and quietly snuck up to the table, grabbing a bun to chew on it. Carla smiled as she handed her husband the morning newspaper, and Grisha took it, flipping through silently with his usual demeanour.

It was like Azure fit perfectly into their morning routine, not making a bit of difference.

"E…Eto…" Eren's mumbles went ignored by his parents, who secretly listened as they did their chores. "Azu, why are you in Shiganshina?"

"Mh?" Azure blinked. "I graduated from the Academy so I came back for a while. Usually, recruits in the Scouting Legion will be given a three days of training in the HQ to be briefed, ne? During that time, they'll be familiarized with the horses, briefed on the scouting layout, the behaviour of Titans, and what to do in certain situations. I'm close with the Scouting Legion's Corporal, so I already know everything and was allowed to come back."

Eren blinked, transfixed by his words, and quietly asked.

"You're planning to join the Survey Corps?"

"I already joined."

Eren faltered and looked up to Carla.

"Ne, okaa-san, can I-"

"No, you cannot join the Military." The older brunette concluded without even a second's thought.

"Why not?"

"The military training is hard and tedious, normal children wouldn't have made it," Azure answered in her stead. "Plus, even though I'm a special student, I still have to skip the life-threatening exercises and retake it when I'm older. It's troublesome to join at a young age."

"But, it's okay to join when I'm older, right?" Eren asked quickly, leaning in.

"Eren!" Carla reprimanded.

"It depends," Azure answered simply, and Carla immediately went to lecture him.

"Azure, please don't encourage him!"

Eren blinked, eyes wide, when Azure merely smiled at him with knowing blue eyes.

"People enter the military for a variety of reasons: some wants to enter the Military Police, others for the assurance of food supplies that will be provided by the city, and there are also some, who seek to protect their family," Azure looked up at Carla, who paused, as if shocked. "It all depends on whether you have enough resolve to fulfil your purpose for being there."

Carla's eyes were wide, and Eren imprinted those words into his heart, a large smile taking place on his face.

Outside, the skies were splattered with grey and _pitter-patter_ of the raindrops turned loud as they fell from the heavens, landing on their windows.

"…You are quite wise, aren't you, Azure?" Grisha was the one who broke the silence, looking up from the news.

"I'd like to say that I just think a lot." The platinum blonde grinned cheerfully.

"It's about time for me to go," Grisha stood up, looking down at the two children. "Eren, for this one trip, you should come down with me for a while. The family I'm visiting has a child around your age. You should join us if you want, Azure."

"Huh? Is it another 'friend-making session'?" Eren pouted, folding his arms.

Azure giggled and stood up as well.

"I want to go!" He smiled sweetly up at Carla. "Thank you for the food, Carla-onee-san."

" 'Onee-san'?" Carla pressed a hand up to her face, flustered. "I'm no longer that young, you know?"

"Ah! But you're young at heart, aren't you?" Azure chuckled and grabbed Eren's sleeve, pulling him under the large umbrella which Grisha held up for them. "Don't be so gloomy, Ren. Let's go!"

"Ah…Wait, I…" Any complaints he had were immediately silenced when he saw the fond smile that was on his father's emotionless face and he could only nod, tongue-tied.

Azure has made his father smile, his numbed mind thought. Jealousy revealed its ugly green head and he thought about the many times when he had tried to make Grisha laugh, only to receive a knowing look from the man.

Grisha, oblivious to his son's sudden change in emotion, only continued to hold the umbrella up for them.

-x-

"Ren, you are quite lucky, aren't you?" The sudden question that popped out from the borne silence surprised Eren.

"What…do you mean?" Eren asked, confused.

"Mah…Do you know about the Military Police Corruption case about two years ago?" The platinum blond locks were clammy and they clung to his face, hiding his emotional eyes from view.

"The one where you rescued a bunch of children and got famous? Everyone knows about that. One of them was my friend." Eren answered, confused.

But he didn't understand why the smaller boy was bringing this up now. To rub it in his face? To show how much better Azure was than him?

"Those children were all kids of influential people. One of them was Petra Ral, the daughter of another doctor. And one was Armin Arlert, because of his parents," Azure explained. "The fact that they captured Armin means that they've travelled through Shiganshina before. You're quite lucky not to have been found and caught, despite your connection with Grisha-sensei."

"Eh?" Eren blinked, surprised at his newfound revelation, and Azure smiled.

"Grisha-sensei did something, didn't he?" Azure looked ahead knowingly.

"Hm," The doctor himself looked away, scratching his face. "It is _possible_ that I may have heard the rumours circulating around then, and asked Carla to keep Eren locked up in the house. _Maybe_, that is."

"E-Eh?" Eren didn't know what to say. Thank you? Sorry for being so troublesome? The lack of communication with his father has often caused these kinds of awkward situations to arise, and Azure is only making it worse.

"Grisha-sensei's shy!" Azure laughed.

"H-Huh? Tou-san is?" Eren asked, bewildered.

Looking up, he found his father staring down at him with a small smile, before looking away in an almost abashed manner at being caught.

Before Azure could say another thing that would worsen the atmosphere between the father-son pair, they arrived at a small shed that stood just on the outskirts of the town.

"We're here," Grisha announced as he put his umbrella into his bag.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Grisha-sensei~! What is the name of the child who you want us to befriend?" Azure tilted his head, smiling amiably.

"She's Mikasa Ackerman."

"Mi…kasa?" Eren asked curiously.

"That's right. Her mother's an Oriental, so she looks different from you guys, but try to make friends with her." Grisha instructed.

"…That depends on what she's like." Eren said warily.

"Eren, it is because of that attitude, that's why you only have one friend," Grisha sighed.

Azure blinked and grinned, pointing to himself.

"Two, now," The man broke out a small smile. His son sulked.

"Ren~ don't be like that," Azure smiled happily, looking up at the tan boy. "Afterall, you did manage to make friends with me, ne?"

"Azu is different!" The sudden exclamation surprised the adult and Azure. Eren flushed slightly, looking down. Even though he does envy Azure, he also liked the boy for his kindness and his open acceptance of everyone…

"Everyone gets along with you, so it's different," He reasoned, looking away.

The platinum blonde only smiled kindly at him and held his sleeve as Grisha looked up at the door.

"They aren't home?" He tried knocking again. "Ackerman-san? It's Jaeger."

A moment of silence passed and Azure looked up at the adult uncertainly, both nodding as they exchanged unsaid words. Grisha slowly opened the door.

"Please excuse us-!" He suddenly gasped, eyes wide with horror.

From the small crack in the door, sky blue eyes widened when they saw the familiar red and anguish filled his features. The platinum blonde quickly pulled Eren behind him protectively, tensing with a frown.

"…What's wrong?" Eren's innocent question made Azure flinch. "Azu? Otou-san?"

A cold bead of sweat trickled down Grisha's face, and the man wondered, for a second, if he was seeing things.

Sky blue eyes narrowed painfully, welling up with some tears as he recalled the last day he had seen bodies and blood – that day, he had been the one who had created that scene. Who was it now? Who had willingly recreated this image?

He gripped Eren's hand tightly, not wanting the child to see it, but Grisha doesn't seem to get his intention as he opened the door wider, rushing in to take the pulse of a woman.

He gasped.

Her head was completely split, Azure noticed, mortified.

Eren's green eyes stared at the body on the ground, not getting it for a second, until the realization struck him and he only continued to look, eyes wide. The hand that was held up by Azure's fingers tightened almost painfully around his wrist, and sky blue eyes flashed up to the older child cautiously, suddenly wary of his reaction.

"Eren, Azure. Have you seen any girls around? Did you see Mikasa?" Grisha looked up at them, asking desperately.

"…No, gomen." Azure shook his head, still holding on to Eren's hand.

"I see." Grisha looked down worried as he glanced at the corpse. "Azure, I'm sorry, but could you help take care of Eren for me? I'm going to call the Military Police to request a search for Mikasa, but until I get home…Go back and wait there with Carla, okay?"

"But I can help-"

"No! It's possible that the culprits are still lurking in this forest, so I don't want Eren to go alone." Grisha's eyes were practically pleading now as he gazed at Azure. "Please."

And who was he to refuse the wish of a parent?

"…I got it." He answered reluctantly. The platinum blonde frowned as he looked down, when a wave of pain shot up his arm.

"Ren-!" He winced as the fingers dug further into his wrist. For a normal child living in the Shiganshina District, Eren sure has a lot of strength to be able to injure him. "Ren, stop…It hurts!"

"Eren?" Grisha called. Eren's eyes were completely wide, green eyes still boring into the body. "Eren!"

"…Ren…?" Azure gazed helplessly at the traumatized child, flinching when he felt fingers grazing his skin. The show of animosity and the tight grasp around his wrist suddenly reminded him of his phobia of skin contact, and he flinched, trembling in Eren's hold.

He was going to do it again…If Eren doesn't let go soon, he might just kill Eren unintentionally again…Like how he killed those men…His voice quivered as he forced out.

"Ren…Please wake up."

Eren remained silent, still staring ahead with unseeing eyes.

"Ren…Gomen." Azure slapped Eren's hand away from his, watching as the movement stunned the brunette back into reality.

"A…Azu…" Eren stuttered, a flash of hurt passing by his eyes.

Silence answered his call, and Azure only looked away from him, out into the heavy rain that seemed to be a reflection of their current situation. Eyes examined the ground around the house, lips rearranging themselves into a pensive frown that gave no emotion away.

"Eren, go back home with Azure, is that okay?" Grisha said warily.

"S…Sure." The brunette nodded hesitantly.

"Let's go." Azure hid his shaking hand behind his back as he grabbed Eren's sleeve and tugged him along.

-x-

"Gomenasai…" Eren murmured, cradling his hand.

"It's fine…Ren, you're pretty strong for a normal child from Shiganshina, you know? Most people in the military academy cannot even scar me this badly in hand-to-hand combat." Eren flinched, and Azure smiled apologetically at him. "Are you curious?"

"About what?" The question lacked any interest.

"About why I slapped your hand back there." Eren shamefully looked up. "Your skin touched mine, that's why."

"Eh? That was it?" Green eyes were both hurt and confused now.

"Mh. In The Incident, I killed four men and somehow managed to develop this fear of skin contact," Azure examined the handprint around his shaking wrist. "Mainly, it's because I'm afraid that I would hurt other people needlessly. So only those who I trust can get anywhere near me, because my mind register them as those without animosity and don't hurt them instinctively."

"…And I betrayed your trust in that motion." Eren whispered, realizing his mistake.

"Though not intentionally, yes," Azure nodded.

"Gomenasai." Eren repeated once again, looking down guiltily. "I don't know why…But when I saw that woman's body…I just got so angry…."

"I understand." Azure sighed.

"The people who did that…They're monsters." Eren concluded.

"I know." And I am one of them as well, Azure thought sadly.

"…I want to find them and kill them…Is that okay, Azu?" It's funny yet scary how Eren managed to fit those words in with such an innocent look.

Azure frowned as he paused in his footsteps, looked up at the older boy with reproachful sky blue eyes. Blue met green, and Azure faltered at the determination and righteousness that lingered in those childish eyes. He pursued his lips and he lowered his voice to a soft whisper.

"Ren, you shouldn't talk about killing so easily." The tan boy stopped, eyes widening as if shocked that he is being scolded by the gentle soldier. "If you think you have the right to kill others so easily…What if others killed Grisha-sensei one day? Could you reason that they have the right to kill and just accept his death just so simply?"

"…I…"

Azure tilted his head.

"You can't, can you?" He nudged the other boy.

"I…Gomen," Eren lowered his head. "It seems like no matter what I say, I always say the wrong thing in front of you."

"Daijoubu~!" Azure grinned toothily. "Everyone is different and all of us have different philosophies. It's just that yours differ from mine more often than other people's, that's all."

Eren remained silent, head bowed down as he stared at the ground glumly.

"So you want to search for Mikasa?" Azure smiled widely, lifting his head into the sky.

"Eh? We can?" Green eyes brightened up at the change in topic.

"We should." Azure corrected him thoughtfully. "Just now, in the Ackerman's house, I thought I managed to find some foot prints in the mud. With the way the rain is right now, the mud should be flowing and we'd still be able to see the kidnappers' tracks…But once it stops, it's likely that all hints will be erased and the kidnappers will be able to move again."

"Wha-? Why didn't you tell us just now?!" Eren shouted. "We could have found the kidnappers faster then!"

"Grisha-sensei didn't want you to be in danger." Azure pointed out, taking his sleeve before he could walk further. "And you're heading in the wrong direction, Ren."

The brunette froze, blushing madly.

"I-I knew!" He huffed, folding his arms together.

Azure burst out in laughter.

"Don't laugh!"

"Iiyo~! (Sure!)" Azure smiled. "But promise me. Even though I can probably get us out of the situation with my military training, if any one of us is caught, you wouldn't struggle or force them to treat you with violence…even if I get killed right before your eyes, that is."

"Eh?" Green eyes were wide with fear.

"I promised Grisha-sensei that I would protect you until you get home, I think you can promise me this much, since I'm breaking my promise with him." Blue eyes stared into the green, and he could still clearly see the wavering resolve as Eren answered.

"I promise."

-x-

"It's leading to that house." Eren noticed.

"Mh," Sky blue eyes slowly slid to the side, noticing yet another movement in the forest. This was the third time that something…or _someone_ has moved. "Ren, gomen, but you're going to have to save Mikasa by yourself."

"Huh? What are you saying-Mff!" A small hand slapped over his mouth.

Azure smiled, shrugging fondly, and leaned in as the hissy brunette struggled with his gag.

"Ren, right now, there are some people following us from behind." Eren fell limp, green eyes widening. "Those people are probably comrades of the thugs in there. Usually, the captured slaves are stored together after they're captured. Seeing how only Mikasa is in there, it's likely that that's just a temporary hideout before they move her to another place."

"What are you going to do?" Eren breathed as he was released.

"I'll play the role of bait and distract them while you go in to try to rescue Mikasa," Azure smiled. "They'll most likely chase after me, knowing that my inventions are more valuable than you two combined, and won't come after you until they've ascertain that I've really gotten away. I'll come back the moment I lose them."

"But what can I do? I don't have a weapon or anything…Even a knife…"

"You have your brain, don't you?" Azure smiled, patting the brown locks. "Ren, what I've said just now…I don't regret saying them. We shouldn't kill, but in a life-or-death situation…_especially_ in a life-or-death situation…We should try not to kill whenever possible."

"What do you-"

Azure stood before he could finish his words, giving a last smile, and turned and ran away.

-x-

Running was an easy thing for him.

From young, the games which he had played had all taught him to be fast, like a mockery of how the prey survives its predator in the wild. Run, run, run…That was all he had to do. The training regime in the Academy pretty much included the same thing, and he happily followed it. Five rounds around the large academy every morning and evening…Running away from Moe-chan when he played a prank.

But the fact that he now have to hold back to allow them to try and catch him makes the task much harder somehow.

Azure exhaled, stopping in his tracks as he turned around.

Two of the four men giving chase halted immediately in their tracks, bending over their knees to pant heavily from the long run. The last two continued to run after him at a turtle's pace.

"Wait! You damn brat!"

Azure inhaled, evening out his breathing as he continued jogging again.

It wasn't like he was too fast or has high stamina. It's just that the men are not fit, and the Academy's training regimes were much harder compared to this. He was just lucky.

It's been at least thirty minutes, he counted. Should he head back now?

If Eren has any trouble and gets caught himself, now would be the best time to save him and Mikasa – when the kidnappers are tired and paranoia consumes them after being found, they would be easier to disarm. He doubted that Eren will be hurt by the men though, since it'll only lower the price of the 'good'.

Absent-mindedly, Azure twitched and frowned deeper as the thought of Eren, innocent green-eyed Eren, killing, came to him.

With the speech he has given, Eren wouldn't kill…Right?

…But on the other hand, was there even a way for Eren to disarm the men without killing them…?!

Sky blue eyes widened when the thought of how he had sent Eren in to kill – right after his words of not killing – hit him.

A hypocrite…He was such a _hypocrite!_

His brows furrowed together and he cursed mildly in his mind when he picked up on his one miscalculation: The fact that not all children are like him, with high intelligence and self-defence training, and that most of them will be crying their eyes out in such a situation. This whole year spent entirely in the military academy had, indeed, brainwashed him into forgetting what most children are like: innocent and _humane_.

He was an idiot.

An.

Utter.

_Fool. _

Grabbing on to a tree branch, Azure climbed up the tree and hid in its shadows, waiting for the men to pass by before he leapt down and landed, rolling to reduce the impact, just like how he would with his 3DMG.

Then, he turned back and started running back in the direction he came from, his speed a lot faster than it had been before.

-x-

"REN!"

Blood soaked hands, wielding a kitchen knife that glinted ominously, were the first things azure eyes noticed.

Eren was walking out of the shed with a young girl around his age, her pale face framed by pretty long ebony locks, not unlike Rivaille's. Obsidian eyes were so empty – painfully empty, Azure noticed with a throb in his heart – as they turned up to gaze at him, unbelievably large, lost, and sad.

"Azu!" Eren gasped as he halted just in front of them. "Are you okay?!"

"That's _my _question...Though I guess it's unneeded~!" Azure forced a wide smile that looked more pained than anything else. "So…how did you do it?"

"You know…" Large green eyes averted themselves guiltily. "I used my brain."

"…Mh, sou ka (I see)," Azure tilted his head, dropping the smile as he stared, long and hard, at the red tinted blade and Eren's tearing green eyes.

A pang of guilt hit him, and he swallowed, his own eyes watering as he tried to remove the large knot that had formed in his throat. He had just knowingly sent a nine-year-old to kill some men.

Or…not. That wouldn't be quite correct.

Because of his miscalculation in his plans…Because of his stupidity and his overestimation of humans…Eren was forced to pick up the weapon and fight for their lives. _He_ should have been the one who took up the knife and done the deed, even if he had to fend off all seven men with one tiny dagger, and yet, he had passed the responsibility on to an innocent child.

Oh _god_, what the hell had he done?!

Azure gulped as he quickly rushed forward, giving Eren a tight hug around the waist despite his nagging phobia. Eren blinked, astounded.

"A…zu…?"

"Gomenasai." Azure could only whisper into the red cloth, several drops of tears sliding out. "Gomenasai, Ren, Gomenasai. Gomenasai. Gomenasai. Gomen-"

"No…What are you apologizing for?" Eren pulled him away, confused.

"For making you kill." Azure forced a smile, as he has always done. "For miscalculating my plans…For forcing you to pick up a weapon…"

"Azu, you didn't force me to do anything." Eren said, shaking him for a good measure as if trying to forcefully make him absorb the words. "I chose to do it myself. You distracted those men for me, so I could save Mikasa."

"But-"

"I don't regret doing it." The same words which he thought back then, when he heard that the children were safe.

Azure faltered, gazing into green eyes uncertainly, before he wiped away the tears with a sleeve.

"Gomenasai." He repeated once more.

"Like I said, it's fine." Eren smiled slightly, for the first time since they had met. "Azu, you're not confident…You're totally different from what I imagined from hearing of your reputation…"

"That's what most of the people told me." Azure smiled apologetically.

"Who…?" Mikasa looked at him, her voice glum sounding and emotionless.

Azure looked up at the third person, blue eyes blinking as he took in the question. At once, he took a deep breath and slapped his cheeks, pulling his happy countenance back up, if only for Mikasa's sake.

"My name is Azure Rydder, pleased to meet you, Asa~!" Azure grinned, leaping onto the mildly surprised girl to give her a tight squeeze around her waist. "Call me Azu!"

"Azu! What about your-" Eren hurriedly asked in concern.

His answer came to him in the form of a soft meaningful smile that was peeking out from the white fabric of Mikasa's dress. Azure lifted a hand behind Mikasa to his lips, a pointer finger out in the universal sign of 'Shush'.

Eren stared for a second before he nodded understandingly.

Hands lightly dropped to his shoulders, obsidian eyes widening with confusion.

"…Asa…?" Mikasa asked softly.

"Your name is Mikasa, so taking the last half of your name, you're 'Asa'!" Azure laughed. "I pray that you'll wake up happy every Asa (morning) with a smile on your face!"

Eren watched with a small smile as his charismatic friend worked his magic, the shocked expression on Mikasa's features slowly melting away to form a glum one.

"But I…" She whispered.

She didn't get a chance to continue before Azure pushed her back into the house.

"Azu?" Before Eren even knew if, the knife was stolen from his hand and he was pushed into the shed as well, a sharp command of 'Hide' rendering him speechless.

Azure took a deep breath as the men slowly came into view, hunched over in exhaustion and sweating like pigs. One wiped the perspiration away from his face, an ugly smirk forming on his face as he lifted up one knife of his own.

"Finally…We've caught up to you." He panted, sliding his fingers along the blunted edge. "Azure Rydder…Your only worth is your inventions, so I'm sure the people in the inner walls wouldn't mind if I rough you up for a bit."

_Be calm…Be unafraid…_

"There is a slave trading community in the inner walls?" Azure asked, if only to give himself more time to calm down.

…_He'd already received enough training in hand-to-hand combat to be able to disarm them without killing… _

"Yeah. So?" The smirk dropped and the man glared.

_He won't kill_

"So nothing. I just wanted to know if the Military Police is still corrupted, that's all." The platinum blonde tilted his head to the side, lifting his own knife casually. "Your words only just confirmed my suspicion."

_He won't kill_

Another man growled and took a step forward.

…_He won't kill!_

"Don't you dare underestimate us just because you have a little bit of training in the Academy!" He shouted.

Inhale.

"I'm not." Azure lifted the dagger in his hands and tossed.

Before the yelling man knew it, the knife was embedded deep in his left shoulder, the tip of the blade exiting from the back. Eyes wide, silent pained moans escaped the man's lips as he looked down at the wound before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell backwards limply.

The other men turned to look at their comrade, eyes turning larger and their feet frozen in place.

"Is he…" Eren watched, eyes large and fearful, from inside the shed.

"Don't worry," Azure smiled kindly, relieved, at the group of horrified men. "I aimed under his collar bone, so after just a few days in the hospital, he should be healed and ready to move. Although…" Blue eyes sharpened. "If you guys refuse to submit, I can't guarantee that you won't receive any fatal injuries."

One of the men left slowly geared his head to Azure, a frightened curse leaving his mouth.

"Da…Damn you!"

He charged, ignoring his comrades' protest.

"Wait!" One of the other men cried out.

Hand clenched into a fist, the attacker shot it towards Azure, only to have it evaded when the child sidestepped it, lifting a leg and tripping him. Azure closed his eyes, looking pained as he sat on the man's shoulder, pulling the hand up gradually between his legs.

_CRACK_

"_AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_!" The man wailed in agony.

From behind the closed windows, Eren flinched at how the terrible sound tore from the man's throat, green eyes blinking back tears of pity.

_Inhale. Breathe. He isn't dead, at least._

_But he doesn't want to do this anymore._

Azure picked up two stones from the ground, and, still sitting on the sobbing man's shoulder, he casually juggled the stones in his tiny hands, looking up at the other two.

"The next who comes to attack me will have their eyes blinded by stones."

"…A…a…" The men flinched, trembling in fear.

"I'm sure you two do not know this, but from young, I have been seeing Titans from the Walls, and it's a habit of mine to make sure to shoot a pebble or two into each of their hard round eyes every day..." He made himself smile sweetly. "Even though I would hate to have to do this to humans, I'm sure I can do it if need comes to it, especially since I have already killed some of your past comrades before…"

The reminder stung him, but it seems like it worked, because the two men fell to their knees in the field, eyes wide with terror.

"Ren, tie them." Azure ordered.

The brunette looked at him with large green eyes from behind the windows, gulping and quickly finding the necessary rope.

"You two, if you move even an inch or harm a hair on the children whilst he is tying you, even I can't be sure if I'll _accidentally _put a stone in your eyes later on." Azure smiled at them threateningly, pulling back on his Titan-happy, maniacal mask.

The two men could only bow their heads in submission, eyes wide in terror at the child before them.

Sad blue eyes bore into them from the happy mask which he had on.

Wouldn't it be much easier if he could always keep up the sadistic mask, just so as to keep the troublemakers away?

The whimpers of the men even as Eren tied them up answered his question.

Azure sighed as he looked away.

Yes, perhaps he should do just that.

-x-

"Three deceased…And four captives who may hold the key to the disappearing Shiganshina civilians in the past months…" Azure smiled as he stared at the two Military Police. "Ne, before I tell you anything else, tell me, are your family in Shiganshina right now?"

"Eh? They are? Why?" One of the duo replied after a second of confusion.

"No, it's just to confirm that you will take action about it. According to those four there, there is still slave trading in Wall Sina, so I'd like you to inform Nile Dawks Dancho about it~!" Azure grinned. "Ah, also add this: If he doesn't take action to stop the corruption, I might even have to bring it up in the Town Meeting~!"

One soldier gulped.

"…Is that a threat?" He asked.

"It's a warning!" The platinum blonde only smiled before waving as he left the room. "Work hard, military police~!"

The two soldiers left behind stared at each other fearfully, sighing as they gazed at the empty hallway.

"He must still be angry over the corruption matter."

"Agreed."

Azure's smile dropped when he opened the door, sky blue eyes staring glumly at the familial scene before him.

Grisha was on his knees, not minding the dirt that soiled his coat, and wrapping his arms tightly around a quietly crying Eren. He must have been so scared, Azure thought sympathetically, yet he still managed to pull himself up to fight for Mikasa's sake. The tan boy earned his respect with his show of bravery and strength.

"Eren," Grisha sighed as he pulled away. "I thought I told you to wait at home. Do you understand what you have done just now?"

"I disposed of some dangerous beast – Mere animals that just happened to resemble humans!" The brunette answered with righteous green eyes.

Azure frowned as he sat down on the ground, Eren's words striking a cord in him. It reminded him of how he had once convinced himself that he was doing some good by killing, only to regret when it was all over.

"Eren!" Grisha shouted.

"The Military Police only arrived at this time…If I hadn't done that, those bastards would've been long gone! They would've been too late!" Eren protested.

"But even so…You were just lucky, Eren!" Grisha scolded, grabbing his son with large hands, eyes shining with concern despite his stern tone. "I'm scolding you because you risked your life so carelessly!"

"But…" His throat constricted and his voice thickened with the tears that welled up in his eyes. "I just wanted to save her quickly…"

Grisha blinked, mouth falling open with words that did not leave his mouth. His son's bravery and righteousness made the words disappear before they could even leave his mouth.

Azure lowered his head as he stood up and stepped forward.

"I'm really sorry, Grisha-sensei," The adult looked down at him questioningly. Azure only reached for Eren's sleeve, surprising the crying boy with his lack of hesitation. "It was only because I agreed to find Mikasa, that's why Ren was put in danger. Gomenasai."

"Azure…You are not an unreasonable person, why did you do it?" Grisha asked.

"For the same reason as Ren did it. The rain was going to erase all traces of the kidnappers' trail. If I hadn't done what I did, Mikasa wouldn't be here right now." Azure stated matter-of-factly, then smiling almost proudly. "Furthermore…I think I got to see something good."

Eren gasped softly when he felt Azure's hand sliding down his sleeve to meet his hand, the trembling from before ceased entirely.

Grisha's brown eyes lingered on them for another second before he sighed and stood, turning to the other silent child.

"Mikasa, do you remember me?" He asked softly. "We've met several times before when you were little, but…"

Azure blinked as he turned around, sky blue eyes staring at the girl curiously. If he hadn't saw her lips move, he wouldn't have thought that the girl had said anything, with that soft voice of hers.

"Jaeger-sensei…Where should I go from here?" The blank expression on her features made Azure's heart ache for her. "It's cold. I've got nowhere to go home to anymore."

She tugged the large coat around her tighter, almost as if trying to get the remains of the warmth lingering on the coat to warm up her heart.

The trio of males could only stare with pity, and Azure blinked when Eren walked forward, unwrapping the red scarf that was secured around his neck by Carla.

"Nn?" Obsidian eyes looked up, blinking as a long red fabric fell around her neck.

"You can have this." Eren said, throwing the last of the scarf on her head. He tried to protect what was left of his dignity from this unusually affectionate action, scowling lightly. "It's warm, isn't it?"

Mikasa blinked, looking down almost contemplatively as she palmed the scarf.

"…It is." She murmured.

"Ren, you should treat girls more gentlemanly!" Azure puffed out his cheeks as he rushed forward, retying the red scarf around Mikasa's neck to make it more secure. "Girls are fragile despite how violent or tough they seem – My Iru-onee-chan taught me!"

"H-Hah…" Eren sweatdropped.

"Mikasa," Grisha suddenly stepped forward, gaining all their attention. "Come live with our family."

"Eh?"

"You have suffered a lot." Grisha explained. "What you need is plenty of rest."

A moment of silence resounded before the raven haired child turned to look down at the one closest to her.

"…Why not?" Azure smiled warmly at her, reaching up with his short hand to pat her face. "I'm not from the Jaeger family, but I know that you'll definitely be plenty happy there with them!"

Mikasa blinked, slowly looking up to the last person in the vicinity.

"What?" Eren grunted as he reached into the coat to pull her sleeve. "Come on, let's go already," He paused, turning back. "Back to our home."

Obsidian eyes widened at that line, the readily acceptance warming up what was left of her broken heart after seeing her parents' death right before her eyes.

Azure blinked and looked up as a tear dropped on his face, sliding down his cheek as if it belonged to him. He smiled in relief when he noticed the obsidian eyes filling up with tears, the tensed raven brows dropping in relief as she sobbed silently.

_I still have a home to return to…_

"Home…" She murmured, tears soaking up the red scarf that was tightened around her neck.

-x-

**A/N: **Okay! Finally a scene with Eren! For those who guessed the last chapter, here is the reason why I chose 'Azure' and 'Rydder':

Azure: Firstly, it is as Freedoms Wings said, it is due to Azure's eye colour, or rather, Azure's eye colour is actually based off his name, just to make it a lot more suitable. Next, there is also the fact that says that people with this name tends to have a deep inner desire to serve humanity with whatever talents they have – much akin to Azure's inventions. Finally, even though I haven't thought of it until Kuroyuki-san said it, his eye colour is also the same as the sky – translating to 'freedom'.

Rydder: When I first found this name, there was an extra 'd', so the meaning I'm giving you now is basically that of 'Ryder': Once again according to , people with this name have a deep inner desire to travel and want to set their own pace in life without being governed by tradition. They are excellent at analyzing, understanding, and learning, and because they live so much in the mind, they tend to be quiet and introspective, and are usually introverts. When presented with issues, they will see the larger picture. Their solitary thoughtfulness and analysis of people and world events may make them seem aloof, and sometimes even melancholy. It's much like Rivaille, so I chose this name. And even though it doesn't suit Azure on the surface, the fact that he thinks much more than he seems to do makes him suitable for 'Rydder' as well.

Also, I show my appreciation to the following people who reviewed the last chapter:

**drago123**: I purposely made it a bit fluffy just to retain some good memories of the academy days before they graduated. Eren finally appeared, so I hope you liked this chapter!

**Freedoms wings/ Legionnaire Sky** and **uub**: Thank you for your kind compliment (bows)

**Sadistic S. Kuroyuki**: Don't worry about pointing out too much things. Your deep insight is something that often let me judge, from a reader's view, how good each chapter is.

My updates will be much slower from now on, since I will be going back to my 'ReBirth' Kuroko fanfic, and holidays are gradually coming to an end. I hope you will be patient and will not lose interest in this story.

To the other quiet readers who have followed me until this chapter, please review, favourite, or follow this story!


	10. Chapter 10 : First Expedition (I)

**Year 844 – 1 Month Later – Trost District – Scouting Legion HQ**

"Tsun-de-re-chan~!" Azure smiled playfully as he appeared at the door. "Why did you call me to your office? I thought you were never going to let this 'tiny ignorant fool of a brat' influence the route for our next expedition?"

Keith Shadis, Commander of the Survey Corps, scoffed, and gold eyes glared holes into the little platinum blonde, mindful of the four others that stood by him, staring with either incredulous or weary expressions.

Amongst them was Erwin Smith, the Corporal of the Survey Corps, along with his three other Squad Leaders: Mike Zacharius, Moses Brown and Pere. The last had yet to be replaced from the last expedition.

"Gaki!" Keith scowled. "If Erwin hadn't convinced me that your skills are needed…I would never have called you here."

"So that means you trust Eru more than you trust yourself, ne?" Azure smiled brightly when Keith twitched. "Ah~ Not only does Tsundere-chan have so less faith in his men, he also has low self-esteem…Poor Tsundere-chan~!"

Mike looked away, hiding the smirk that had formed, whereas Moses laughed boisterously.

"Gaki, I think I'd really like you!" The blond man grinned wolfishly, swinging a large muscled arm around the smiling little boy.

"Azure," Erwin sighed. "Control-"

"-Self-control," Mike echoed the Corporal, smirking the slightest when Erwin shot him a dirty look.

"I am controlling myself, Eru~!" Azure pouted. "You should be glad that I'm not executing any assassinations on him right now, especially after how he snatched me from my bed almost a month ago-"

"More importantly, can we just return to planning out the route already?" Pere sighed. "I'd rather be able to return to my squad before they start dinner without me again."

"And I'd rather not have to see the little rascal's face at all, but not all of us can have what we want now, do we?" Keith's gruff retort made Pere fold his arms and glare at his commander out of the corner of his eyes. "Anyway, let's start."

All foolishness immediately disappeared, and sombre expressions replaced the goofy countenance of the room's occupants. The mood turned dark at once, which was not surprising, considering the number of deaths that would be decided with this meeting.

Azure leaned in, inhaling deeply.

"For the expedition this time round, under Darius' suggestion, we will once again be heading out of the Walls from Shiganshina, into the Titan-infested forest that lies around thirty kilometres away from here." He said professionally, and none of the Survey Corps looked surprised, despite the huge danger involved. "Our aim this time will be the same as the last time: We are to build an observation stand somewhere around those forests, so that we can constantly monitor the Titans' activity."

"…How did the last expedition went?" Azure asked analytically.

"To put it simply…It was horrible," Moses sighed as he leaned back, pushing his fingers through his hair. "Under Erwin's Titan-Avoidance or something plan, we did manage to get to the forest, but once we arrived, most of us were beaten down like flies."

"…An immediate retreat was called and we turned tails with huge damage on our hands." Pere continued, closing his eyes, remembering the horrifying sight. "We lost at least sixty percent of our men that time."

"Eru, what problem is it that you noticed?" Azure turned to his ever observant neighbour, who stoically answered him.

"Lack of a proper combat plan in the forests." Icy blue eyes were analytical, sparing no concern for the squad leaders' indignity. "Lack of a proper location in the forest to store our supplies. Lack of time for scouting before we can determine a proper place to build the observation stand. Lack of a supplies to build an adequate observation stand…And many others."

"Oi, oi, spare us from your perfectionist attitude, will you?" Moses sweatdropped.

"…I think what Erwin said is correct," Mike agreed.

"Kora…Mike…"

"I also think we shouldn't have separated when we camped. In the first place, we only have three Titan detectors, so when we separated into three squads…At night and in the early mornings, we were practically left unguarded and at the Titans' mercy." Mike pointed out.

"Titan detectors…" Moses sighed again.

"I think the more important thing we should solve at hand is the matter about the combat plan in the forests, the supplies, and a location to build the observation stand." Azure said, leaning over the map when he had garnered the men's attention. "First, the formation in the forest. Even though Eru's titan-avoidance plan will certainly work out in the open spaces, it won't come into use in the forest. The moment we step in, they will be able to smell us immediately and come after us."

"…So you mean that we have no choice but to fight?" Erwin lifted a blond brow reluctantly.

"That's right. But Eru's formation will remain, if only tightened up a little…But if possible, we should always stay above the twenty meters at all times since most titans are around that height or lesser. However, if by chance, we _do_ encounter titans above that height, it'd be advantageous if we can get together in teams of three to take down each one."

Azure breathed, levelling Keith's gaze.

"One will be the decoy, preferably the fastest one, by travelling before the rest. If he or she is caught, one of the other two will work to take it down up front, whereas the last will take the Titan down from behind. Will it be possible to train the soldiers to work in such a way in the short time we have?"

"Are you absolutely certain that this will lower the number of casualties?" Pere's doubtful question was taken into account.

"Although I can't promise you that, I do know that when faced with unforeseen situations, soldiers experience the most terror and go into the state of shellshock, causing more unnecessary deaths. A small amount of preparation will help to calm them and do some good for their mental state, even if it isn't put into use." Azure shared.

"Hmph! Since you're so sure of that, I'll beat it into them even if they die halfway." Keith's stern words formed a small smile on his lips.

"As for the supplies…Once we reached the forest, the supply team will leave two men behind to care for the horses, and carry half the supplies along with them. They will run around the forest, or at least, find a place to hide until the rest of the team returns. And even though it'd be troublesome, I think the supply squad should start practicing carrying around at least six gas tanks on their back and flying around with it from now on. That way, should anyone run out of gas, we will be able to pass it on at once." Azure said contemplatively. "Of course, we will be positioned in the centre to ensure an easier accessibility to supplies for you guys, but if we see anyone having trouble, one of us will separate from the team to aid you where we could."

"That's fine with me since I don't wanna die and all," Moses cut in, wide-eyed. "But Azure-kun, are you sure you can handle all that weight on you?"

"Mo-chan…Do you want to die before the expedition even begins?" Sparkles appeared around his face and he smiled sweetly at the man.

People who doubted his ability has become quite an irritating sight nowadays, and he was long tired of dealing with their 'Please don't join the expedition!' speech, even if he understood their concern.

Moses squeaked.

"N…No…Gomenasai, pleasedon'thurtme." Moses quickly begged.

"I won't." Azure nodded in approval, turning back to the map. "As for where the observation stand should be…While you were in that forest, were there any particularly tall trees or even rivers?"

"The trees there were quite tall with some even looming over the height of the Walls! If I were to estimate, some of them were around seventy metres even, and I recall a few of the new recruits back then trying to climb up the tree before they were killed." Pere added glumly. "But is it possible to live in there? It's impossible to get any water from there."

"It depends." Azure smiled warmly at the man, surprising him. "As for water?"

"I do remember smelling some water," Mike answered thoughtfully. "There were even some animals heading towards it…It shouldn't be too far from the entrance to the forest."

"Then, it's good." Azure sighed. "Where there is water, trees will be allowed to grow. Since the Titans are always there, blocking the sun, the trees will also attempt to grow taller than them to receive the sunlight. It's also another good thing that they have been isolated from civilization for a century and given time to grow. I reckon that we will find some thick trees in the middle of a swamp and be able to build an observation stand above."

Wide-eyed gazes met him, and Azure tilted his head in confusion.

"…Nani?"

"Where did you learn that from?" Erwin quietly asked.

"Ah~! Moblit, Han and my friend from the Research branch, took the optional class on biology and learnt stuffs like these!" Azure laughed. "He always said that it's nothing, but it looks like it helped out in the end, doesn't it?"

Erwin and Keith shot a meaningful look at each other as Azure continued to examine the roughly sketched map.

Protecting as many of the trainee squad 95th as possible may just become their secondary goal for this expedition, if all of those who took the special classes held valuable knowledge like this. In the Survey Corps, such people are rare, seeing how most of them just spend their time trying to survive, and often, they're the ones who can contribute the most to the division.

"Azure, what are some of the classes that you've implemented in the academy?" Erwin questioned.

Sky blue eyes averted from the map, and he smiled at the group of men knowingly.

For the first time ever, the men, with the exception of Erwin, got the horrible pleasure of experiencing what it's like to be 'seen through completely'.

"Biology Classes, Tactics and Strategies, Training Animals, particularly birds and horses for carrying messages, Higher Theory taught by myself, which covers most of the things in my Research Papers, Medical classes, which most of the females took…" Azure counted on his fingers. "And ah, the Titan-numbing trip where I took them to Shiganshina and had them look down at the Titans."

Moses' jaw dropped.

"You took them to see the titans?!" He screamed in disbelief.

"And had them fucking swear before the public that you would sacrifice your lives for them." Keith added, folding his arms.

"You knew of this, Dancho?!" Moses asked, dumbfounded.

"So Tsundere-chan was a fan of mine since way back then~?" Azure smiled sweetly.

"Go burn in hell, chibisuke (child)."

"…Trainee Squad 95th will less likely be a baggage because of that." Erwin smiled slightly. "I think I already have the formation more or less in my brain now. Azure, is there anything you want to add?"

"Mh?"

"I think you've already made yourself clear about where you want everyone to be placed." Erwin sighed. "That was your original intention from the start, isn't it?"

"Ah~ Eru knew~!" Azure beamed, ignoring the twitch on Keith's head at having lowered his pride for nothing. "But you know? I do have something that I want to add!"

"What is it?" The three squad leaders found themselves amazed by Erwin's continuous patience when speaking with the irritatingly smart little child who was practically mocking them with his odd play of words.

"I want the invention in Research Paper 35, 64, and 71 to be made." Azure smiled mischievously. "A pair of 'roller skates', explosive arrows and a crossbow (attachable onto the 3DMG handgrips) for myself, along with thin wires made out of Titan-killing steel to be distributed to everyone."

Pere gasped.

"Titan killing wires…?" Moses blinked in surprise.

"Is that okay?" Azure tilted his head, like the deceptive appearance of an angel above the devious devil that was underneath.

"You ought to ask Keith." Erwin smiled slightly when the child swivelled around to face the man.

Keith raised a hand before Azure could even open his mouth to say a thing. He sighed.

"You know my answer already, don't you?"

Azure smiled.

-x-

**A Week Later – Shiganshina District**

"THE GATE'S OPENING IN 30 SECONDS!"

"Fufufu…fufufufufu~" Mike inched away from the weird new recruit who drooled and she cackled madly. "Finally~!" She threw her hands into the air. "Finally! I can get to see my babies up close for the first time ever! ISN'T THIS EXCITING, LEVI?!"

"C-calm down, Hange," Ilse said.

"Oi, Crybaby," Rivaille called. "Try not to babysit her out there, or she'll end up dragging you into the grave with her."

"S-She won't! And stop calling me Crybaby already!" Ilse huffed.

"Hahaha~!" Hange whipped her head to the raven haired man. "Ne, Levi~! Will you help me to capture one of those Titans-"

"Yadda (No)."

"Eeeeeh~? Why~?" Hange whined.

"Knowing you, you will try to use me as bait to get the Titan." Rivaille answered bluntly.

"Oh! So there was that way!" Hange looked enlightened.

"Go to hell."

"Mh! Mh…Nm~…Mph!"

"Azu…What are you doing?" Large azure eyes turned up, lips turned down into a pout.

"I can't get up the horse…"

Keiji sweatdropped and sighed, reluctantly lifting his ex-roommate onto the horse by the collar. "You…I thought Erwin-Heicho and Levi already helped you get up here a while ago…How did you end up all the way down there again?"

"I went to meet some friends of mine~!" Azure beamed, looking down at the keychain that was attached to his 3DMG now. "They wanted to give me something to show their appreciation, just in case I don't come back."

"Something…" Keiji peeked at it and blinked, brown eyes widening. "Uwah~ They actually made a mini-you keychain out of clay? They're good…"

"Mah~" Azure smiled.

"Who are your friends?" Keiji asked curiously.

Azure looked up, lips curling upwards when he spotted three heads struggling to be seen amongst the thickening crowd of people – black, brown and blond. He met green eyes for just a moment and quickly sent Eren a wave just before another man blocked him.

He chuckled.

"A few of the children I saved some time ago..." He said happily.

"Children your own age, huh." Keiji smiled. "We better make sure that we protect the supplies on these wagons carefully now, or we may never return to see them again."

"Kei…Come to think of it, why are you on a supply horse anyway?" Azure blinked, surprised.

"The Heicho said something about me taking the animal taming classes and left me here." Keiji huffed, folding his arms as though embarrassed.

"I see…"

"I don't really understand, but I'm glad that we're placed in the centre – the safest position in the formation. Most of the other trainees either got placed as the scouts or the relay members." Keiji sighed.

"Trainees? You mean 'graduates', don't you?" Azure asked, confused.

"Eh…?"

"Kei, greenhorn or not, everyone here is the same. The Survey Corps is severely understaffed right now, so we can't afford to treat anyone specially simply because they are new." Azure smiled. "That goes for us, too. Just because we are new, we don't have any reason to screw up."

"…You're young, but you sometimes say some good things, Azu." A head ruffle earned a giggle from the child.

"We just have to do our jobs right, ne?" Keiji leaned down on his horse. Brown eyes looked straight ahead, and a bead of sweat slid down his face as the gate slowly rose. "…I just hope that that's all we have to do."

Keith, flunked by Erwin and the four squads of his squad leaders, watched stoically as the gate to hell gradually opened itself to them.

"WE WILL NOW BEGIN THE 21ST EXPEDITION!"

-x-

**Four minutes later – Outside Walls – 09:34**

"241…242…243…" He counted off his head.

"Azu, what are you doing?" Keiji sighed, frustrated.

"Counting the number of seconds in which no flare has been fired yet." Azure smiled cheerfully. "It's good that no one has alerted us of any signs of danger, or we really might need to fight much earlier on."

"Huh? No danger, you say…Isn't it unnatural that despite the number of Titans that usually crowd outside the Walls, we haven't encountered a single one?" Keiji huffed.

"The Garrisons got rid of the Titans there for us. With their cannons, I'd say that Titans within a fifty meter radius of Shiganshina are gone, this leaves some occasional Titans that are merely wandering around until they sensed humans," Azure said knowingly. "I'd say that one would appear right about…now."

As if responding to his call, Keiji cried out in alarm when he saw the red flare in the sky.

"You jinxed us!" He screamed.

"Kei, sssh~" Azure hummed and fired his own red flare. "Titans are attracted to human voices."

"You…You're having fun, aren't you?" Keiji paled.

"Well, I _am_ a part of the Research Branch now, afterall." Azure smiled sweetly.

"I think my impression of you is changing more and more nowadays," Keiji muttered, blinking when he spotted the green flare in the sky. "I'll be in charge of the horses while you take care of the flares, is that alright?"

"Hai~!"

-x-

**Three minutes Later – 09:37 – Relay Team (Right-back)**

"WHY~?! I didn't manage to see even one of my babies after so long outside! WHY!?"

"_Urusai_, Kuso Megane." Rivaille grabbed the woman by the end of her ponytail and tossed her off her horse, dragging her along on the horse by her hair. "Haven't we already told you numerous times that human voices attract Titans?"

"BUT~!" A handkerchief stuffed into her mouth shut her up for good.

"Baka-Hange." Ilse scoffed, quickly moving back to her post.

"Heard that? Even your best friend thinks that you are irritating." Rivaille threw her back on her horse.

"Mphf!" Hange screamed in anger.

"Unfortunately for you, I do not understand idiot speech."

Hange spat out the handkerchief, pointing to the sky.

"BLACK!"

"Ha?" The raven haired man scowled when he noticed the aberrant titan running in their direction from the front. Those useless scouts…"They fired too late."

"Yahoo~!" Hange laughed, making her horse faster so she could be by the Titan. "Konnichiwa~! Today is another good day, isn't it? The sun is bright and there's no clouds at all~!"

The aberrant titan only spared her a glance before running faster in the direction of the centre.

"Kuso megane," Rivaille sighed and was about to settle it once and for all when he noticed that glint in the woman's eyes – an all too familiar glint that he has seen too much whenever she was pitted against him in hand-to-hand combat.

Rivaille stayed put.

And Hange used her 3DMG to latch onto the aberrant's neck, her blades already out on the ready.

"Hora, hora…It isn't good to ignore people when they are greeting you, you know?!"

_SLASH_

She landed back on Rivaille's extra horse, _the glint_ fading off as she gazed at the titan's corpse almost regretfully.

"Gomen ne~ I didn't want to kill you…But you ignored my greeting," Hange sniffed, crawling back onto her own horse.

"Crazy woman." Rivaille grunted.

-x-

**Eight minutes later – 09:45 – Scouting Team (Right-back)**

_15 meter class…Not an aberrant_

"There's a titan chasing us!" Ilse shouted weakly to the person not too far away on her left, inhaling deeply to clear her mind before continuing to speak. "Moblit! The titan's focused on me for now because of my voice, so you fire the flare whilst I distract it, Kay?!"

Moblit clearly understood her hidden message and only nodded quietly, lifting the gun to the sky and fired a red flare.

A similar red flare was seen several seconds later, and Ilse breathed, glaring at the titan.

It's running quickly, so even if the red flare manages to reach the Heicho and he does change their route, it'll still catch up to either her or Moblit.

She furrowed her brows and forced her mind to work.

She mustn't trouble any of her comrades…Somehow in one way or another, she must solve this by herself!

Ilse stood on her horse, turning to face the Titan whilst it was still focused on her.

_Inhale…Breathe…Inhale…Exhale…_

What is the one place that the Titan's hand cannot reach? The titan came to her in a matter of seconds, owning to her Medical class.

Upperarm.

Unsteadily standing up, Ilse quickly launched her grapple hooks into its upperarm, swinging herself around it. The titan's eyes turned to her as she did so and she screamed, dislodging her blade into one of its eyes before landing on its nape.

The titan shook, a moan of pain escaping its lips. Almost…Almost like a human.

It was like she was going to commit the crime of killing a human, even though the Titans were their natural enemy. Her breaths got ragged, and she hesitated for just one split second.

Ilse's eyes were wide with terror, but it was then that the general rule which has been punched into her by both her friends and teachers surfaced once again, overriding her caring side.

"_Do it, or die."_

Moblit shouted something suddenly, and she realized the Titan was lifting its hand up to her.

Ilse screamed and slashed her blade down.

-x-

**Twenty Minutes Later – 10:15 – Scouting Team (Left-front)**

"Geez, today sure is a busy day, ain't it?" Moses sighed. "And to think that I thought for sure I would have some time to nap on the job…"

"Buntaicho! Duck!"

"Duck…?" Moses look back, only to have a hand smack his head down and a blade soar through where his head would have been. "OI! How the hell does you guys use your blades?!"

"How the hell did you disillusion yourself into thinking that there's time for a nap?"

Moses meekly looked up and flinched, smiling nervously.

"A…Ah…Pere…"

"Look at those guys. The greenhorns are being more useful than you." Pere sighed, kicking his horse to go faster.

"Huh?" Moses slouched. He turned back and blinked.

Dita was apologizing frantically, whereas Luke dragged him back to his horse, heaving a heavy sigh. And behind the new comers, the carcass of a titan laid, deep cut marks on its legs and its nape cleanly cut out.

"Wha…?"

"We're really sorry, Buntaicho (Squad Leader)," Dita bowed his head. "We just saw that the aberrant was charging towards you and we…"

"Enough already, Dita," Luke sighed.

"You guys…" Moses blinked, taken aback. "You cut the titan's ankles before you took it down? You two worked together?"

"Huh?" Luke blinked. "Well…yes…"

Moses stared for another moment before he grinned.

"Yosh! From today onwards, you guys are officially part of my squad! I'm _so_ snatching you guys away before any of the others can monopolize you!" He flashed a thumbs-up, smiling so widely it showed off his sparkly white teeth. "Aren't you happy? You're part of the Moses squad from now on!"

"…Hah?"

-x-

**An hour later – 11:15 – Supply Wagons**

"This is bad."

The sudden announcement made Keiji tense.

"What do you mean?" The brown haired man asked warily. "The flares are still continuing, so nobody's left behind in the formation, right?"

"No, it's not that." Azure bit out as he fired another green flare. "The flares are appearing at greater frequencies now."

"Eh?" Keiji's eyes widened.

"During the first fifteen minutes of the expedition, it was lesser than a flare per five minutes, then, in the next fifteen minutes, two per five minutes…Three per five minutes…Six per five minutes…The numbers are increasing in all directions." Azure cringed.

"But hadn't we already anticipated that? We already knew that the Titans come from the south." Keiji reasoned.

"No, if it's just that, it'd be easy." Azure wiped the sweat away from his eyes. "Haven't you noticed? Occasionally now, we can see the heads of a few titans here and there, even though no one's been taken down yet…The titans that are appearing are growing bigger in size."

"Growing bigger-!" Keiji choked. "How?"

"Kei, you've been taught in the Survey Corps training that titan activity reduces abnormally fast during night, and only large titans usually appear during that time, right?"

"Hai. But why are you bringing that up right now?" Keiji breathed.

"Perhaps…It means that the Titans require sunlight to move." Azure theorized.

"Sunlight?" The other graduate blinked, recalling Moblit's short lectures. "You mean like how the plants photosynthesize using sunlight to make food? Titans can do that?!"

"Mh. If that was the case, it would make everything much simpler to explain," Azure nodded. "Titans absorb sun energy, transforming it into the energy which they use to move their large bodies around. The larger the titan, the more energy they need. Since smaller titans only require a little amount, they usually appear before the larger titans. And seeing how the larger titans have wider surface area to absorb the solar energy, they often get more than they need, allowing them to move about at night."

"…But right now, the time is morning," Keiji's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he whispered. "And when it reaches noon, with the sun more intense, more large titans will be able to move, so the forest is even more dangerous when we reach it!"

"Hai." Azure nodded.

"We have to warn the Dancho!" Keiji said. "One of us will have to go!"

"No, mate (wait), Kei." Azure smiled sweetly at him. "First, take a deep breath."

"Now is not the time to-"

"Take. A. Deep. Breath." The forceful words uttered with a brighter smile froze him in place. Flowers practically popped up around the boy's face. "Or I'm going to do something _really_ terrible that _will_ most definitely make you regret having ever underestimated the ability to breathe."

Keiji choked and quickly gulped down a mouthful of air.

…Since when was Azure so intimidating?

"Good. Now lift up your flare gun," Keiji nervously did so. "Fire the black shot."

He did so.

"…Eh?" The realization hit and he gasped. "Nani-?! Nande-?! The black shot is meant to show that there is a threat to the formation – you knew that!"

Azure fired the green shot along with the black, ignoring a gawping Keiji.

"It's good." Azure smiled. "With this, the entire formation will come to a stop and they will rush back to this supply wagon to regroup. We'll be able to decide a new line of action."

"…And I'll take the blame for that reckless action?" Keiji paled. "I hate you, Azu, I really do."

"I love you too, Kei~!" Azure laughed happily. "Thank you for sacrificing yourself! I will make sure that all of the trainee squad appears at your funeral!"

"Oi! Don't talk like I'm dead already!"

-x-

**Several Seconds later – 11:15 – Supply wagon up front**

"What's the meaning of this?!" Baer-Varbrun, team leader in charge of the supply squad, cursed rather colourfully as he gazed behind them. "One aberrant already got so deep into the formation?!"

"No…" Mitabi blinked. "I have not seen any black flare so far, so it must have appeared without any of them knowing. But that green shot…What should we do, sir?"

Baer remained silent, contemplative, as he continued to stare at the two coloured flares. If he recalled correctly, the little prodigy was there, so…

"…Tch! Fire the black and green flares in their direction."

-x-

**11:16 – Relay Team (Right-back)**

"What the-…Some aberrant titan already got to the supply wagon~?" Hange's innocent and curious question, with a hint of amazement went ignored by the raven haired man.

Rivaille's grey eyes remained fixated on the black that lingered above one wagon – one specific wagon located somewhere in the centre of the formation, that housed his darling younger brother. A second green flare that was aimed right above that location did the trick for him.

"Azure-!" He charged in recklessly, kicking his neighing horse hard on the side.

"Wait, Levi-!" Hange yelled, only to be ignored again.

"Azu…Can't possibly be in danger, can he?" The auburn haired woman asked herself for the first time in years with the sombreness of a veteran, and finally, she huffed and fired the same coloured flares in the wagon's direction. "AZU~! LEVI~! WAIT FOR ME!"

-x-

**11:16 – Scouting Team (Right-back)**

"Azure-chan…" Ilse whispered, worried.

"LOOK OUT, Ilse!"

The female got her horse to move just in time to avoid a large Titan carcass that would have landed on her, had she not dodged. Ilse smiled slightly as she turned around.

"It looks like both of us have gotten used to all these titan-killing already, haven't we, Moblit?"

The blonde only smiled weakly.

"I'm still not used to seeing all these blood and guts though…" He looked up at the flares. "I think Hange and Levi are already heading towards the supply wagon, should we go as well?"

"Hai."

-x-

**11:17 – Scouting Team (Front)**

"What do you think we should do now, Dancho?" Mike's guarded question was the thing that broke the silence that filled the air.

"…We'll retreat and go back to the supply wagons to check what has happened." Keith looks reluctant, but he forced himself to speak the correct answer. "With some of our supplies depleted, we cannot go forward. 'No meaningless sacrifices must be made', isn't that right, Erwin?"

"…It looks like you're finally learning to be less reckless, Keith." Erwin smiled slightly.

"Send someone to the rest of the teams to spread the message that we're gathering there." Keith ordered. "Avoid all combat if possible."

-x-

**11:20 – Supply Wagon**

The first that appeared was his Levi, on Rivaille the horsey and a worried glint in his eyes.

"Levi~! Hug!" Azure cheered, reaching up his hands to be carried.

Rivaille sat, panting slightly as his eyes examined his small frame for any signs of wounds before jumping to the undamaged wagon. The worried older brother almost sighed uncharacteristically as he lifted Azure in his arms, the bundle of fear quelling just the slightest, and he looked down at Keiji.

"What happened?" He scowled.

The poor man flinched and sighed.

"We may have just discovered a terrible, terrible truth." He answered glumly.

"Wha-"

"LEVI~! AZU~! YAHOO!"

And before he could finish, in came rushing a Titan-happy Hange with a 6 metre titan on her tail.

"Tch….Kuso Megane," He cursed, grey eyes darting to Azure. "Can you hang on?"

"Don't kill that titan." Azure's serious words take Rivaille aback for a second. "Pin the Titan down, make sure he lands on his back. Kei and I will use the some 3DMG wire to tie down its neck."

"…Since when did you became just as insane as that shitty goggles?" Rivaille mocked, but did not protest as he used his gear to leap up in the Titan's direction, carrying Azure on his back.

"Keiji, get ready the extra 3DMG wires in the wagon!" Azure ordered as they flew away.

"Got it!"

"Ne, ne! Do you know? Your flesh is above the temperature of normal fire – Don't you feel hot in the least?!" Hange was still laughing as she looked around at the titan.

The only reply that came was a swat of the palm. Hange leap up just in time to avoid it.

"OH! That was so close!" Hange laughed again.

"HANGE! What the hell are you doing?!" Ilse's voice boomed as she approached them from behind.

"Ah! Ilse! Moblit!" Hange squealed in glee, until the titan decided to turn his attention to the other female. "AH! Titan-san, look back here! Kuso! Ilse, don't get in my way!"

"What are you saying in this situation?!" Ilse backed away slowly, muttering orders lowly under her breath. "Moblit, I'll play the distraction again. You go around and kill it."

"Don't kill it!" Hange whined.

"And you! Shut up!"

Before any of them could take action, Rivaille flew past the Titan's legs, slashing away its ankles with one deep cut and quickly releasing the hook to reshoot it into the Titan's right shoulder. The titan roared in pain, falling backwards on its hands and narrowly avoided squashing a panicking Hange.

"Kora! Levi! What the heck ya doing?!" She screamed.

"Capturing specimens!" Azure answered, huffing as he grabbed on tighter to Rivaille.

The raven haired man grunted as he reeled them both in, making use of their inertia to do a few spins up the titan's rising upper arm, cutting away the tendons and nerves. He released the hooks as they passed by the Titan's right shoulder, quickly shooting it into its left one this time.

Another few more cuts and spins down its left arm, one deep slash in its lower backbone, and the Titan fell back, no longer able to support itself.

"So dirty…" Rivaille sneered and was on his way to cutting away its lower thighs when Azure hopped off him. "Oi, Kuso Megane, support him!"

"E-Eh?" The auburn haired woman was dumbfounded.

"Azu!" The shout caught their attention, and Keiji swung a long 3DMG wire over the Titan's neck at the platinum blonde, who caught it with a smile.

"Kei! Han! Secure it to a tree!" Azure ordered, passing the wire on to Hange.

He huffed as he landed perfectly on the titan's chest, turning around to see the Titan as it struggled to be freed from its restrains. He smiled brightly as he regained his breath, watching the Titan snap its teeth at him, yet never getting far enough to reach him.

"Hai, hai…Continue to open your teeth like that," Azure chuckled and lifted his blade.

"What are you doing, Azure-chan?! It's dangerous there!" Ilse cried.

"Just making sure that he'll never eat anymore humans again~!" Azure smiled sweetly and dislodged his blade into the Titan's mouth.

It embedded itself between the Titan's front teeth, sending blood spurting out every time the Titan tried to close its mouth. Azure breathed and did the same with its back teeth, forcing the Titan to leave its mouth open for fear of pain.

Ilse, Keiji, and Moblit could only watch in morbid fascination as Azure hopped down its chest, dragging his blade down the Titan's shoulder at the same time and cutting away its arms with a sadistic smile on his face.

"AAAAH! What are you doing, Azu?! Don't hurt it! Don't hurt it anymore~!" Hange's dramatic screams of anguish did not help lighten the image any.

_SLASH_

"Dirty," Rivaille sneered in disgust as he sliced apart its thighs.

And this was the sight that the rest of the Survey Corps arrived to see: Two sadistic Rydder dismantling a Titan's body like it was a toy, two new recruits holding down a Titan, one of whom was crying dramatically as if she sympathizes with the Titan, and two other new recruits frozen to the ground as they watched.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Keith snarled.

-x-

**A/N:** I don't really like the ending…But whatever! Since there weren't much reviews the last chapter, I will address both **Kuroyuki**-san and **drago123** together:

Firstly, I'm glad that you liked that sadistic Azure part! There's going to be more of that from now on, so look out for it. I'm still undecided on whether I should make Mikasa warm up to Azure, but I'll try to go with the flow of the story. As for drago123's Eren-Levi interaction…It'll be hard, but I will see what I can do.

The expedition hadn't yet ended, but I've decided to stop here, just to tease you guys for a bit…;) I haven't yet had more than four reviews for each individual chapter, so let's aim for five and six this time! The sooner we reach that number, the sooner I'll post the next chapter.

You hear me?

To those who rarely read A/N: The sooner we reach 5 reviews, the sooner you will get your next chapter!


End file.
